Stolen Kiss
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: 13 years after the Quincy war two human women have been brought to the Soul Society expected to have supernatural powers awaken. Amaya Mori is a curious young woman and she has her mind set one one thing, Sosuke Aizen. Linake Ohayashi has her eye on the battle loving Captain of Squad 11. Will the two men know what hit them, or are the women just playing with fire?
1. Stolen Kiss: Part 1

The sun was just setting on the horizon as Amaya turned behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Usually she wasn't the type of woman to break the rules, but, so many questions lingered in the air.

Amaya had only been in the Soul Society for a short time, four weeks to be exact. She had made new friends and had been able to see a whole new world just because she had been granted a gift to see things other people couldn't.

Amaya had been welcomed by the soul reapers and in the back of her mind she knew this could be seen as betrayal, but still her curiosity still got the better of her and she just had to see him; this man that everyone referred to as Aizen.

Amaya knew he was labeled as a criminal and she had been warned by everyone not to enter the underground prison known as the muken.

Her heart raced as she quickly snuck her way down the narrow pathway that ran straight down what looked like a dense forest. She hoped that the trees would shield her from anyone's view.

Amaya paused as the doorway to the muken appeared before her. She hadn't thought about whether or not it would be guarded by someone. Tentatively, she moved forward, feeling that it would be safe enough to continue her quest.

Amaya held her breath as she felt the rapid beating of her heart in her ears. The light from the setting sun disappeared as she entered the dark tunnel that led her to a thick metal door. She frowned as she realized the door was surly going to be locked.

Amaya started to turn around and abandon her foolish journey but then she saw that the door had been left ajar. She couldn't help but think that something unseen was helping her now, and even though she knew the consequences of being caught would be high, she had to move forward.

This man she kept hearing so much about had not left her mind. She had to see him; to know what his face looked like, to talk with him just once in order to stem her ever growing curiosity.

Having made up her mind she tiptoed forward and pulled the thick metal door open, and was glad that the hinges didn't squeak the way she had feared they would. Amaya was greeted by darkness as she stepped inside the dank prison.

Amaya wasn't sure how she was going to find him or if there may be others imprisoned, but still she crept forward as she blinked her eyes rapidly. Finally, her vision adjusted to the dark and she could only see one small hallway that would lead her down the only path given.

Amaya paused again before she continued, her hands shook from a mixture of fear and excitement. She stood there for a couple minutes trying to gain her composure before pushing herself forward down the hallway. As she walked she couldn't help but wonder if she had gone down the wrong path. She didn't see any cramped prison cells, just the cold dark hallway.

"Is someone there?" Amaya heard a deep soothing voice call out to the darkness.

The sound of him speaking made her jump and she held her breathe so she wouldn't give herself away.

"I haven't had any company in quite a while. It's nice of you to drop in." The voice continued.

Amaya felt her face flush—how does he know I'm here!?

"Don't be shy. Step forward and let me see my visitor. Could it be you again, Head Captain Kyoraku?" he asked.

His voice sounded smooth and inviting and Amaya didn't feel as if she would be in any real danger. She walked forward and stepped into the small room. Her breathe caught in her chest as she saw what looked like a man being held to a wooden chair by thick black straps. Only one of his eyes and his mouth where visible. Amaya couldn't help but feel for him, being strapped down in such a way, forced to live in such isolation.

"Oh. I see it's not my old friend Kyoraku after all. What is your name?" Amaya heard him ask.

"My name is Amaya." She answered softly.

Amaya heard the feint sound of laughter coming from the chair and she decided to step closer. She could make out his facial features now and she was taken aback at how handsome he was. While the strap covering his right eye hid a good portion of his face, what she could see took her breathe away. Strong handsome features, his eyes were unlike any shade of brown she had ever seen, almost the color of honey.

"Amaya. What a pretty name. Tell me, what is a young woman like you doing here?" Aizen continued.

Amaya wasn't sure how to answer his question without feeling foolish, but she decided to be honest.

"I was curious about you." She admitted.

Amaya heard him laugh again.

"Curious? I can tell that you are not a soul reaper, Amaya. Would that make you human?" He asked.

"I am human." Amaya answered as she closed the gap between them.

She was now standing straight in front of the chair he was strapped to. She had never imagined she would find such a man like this. Amaya had been warned that he held the power of hypnosis and that he could bend people to his will, but she didn't feel as if her mind was being played with. She still felt the same as she had before entering the muken.

"In that case, I'm surprised you've even heard of me. Those old friends of mine must have told you I was here. Did they warn you about my abilities, I wonder." Aizen's smooth voice filled the small dark room.

He sounded as if he were teasing her now and she couldn't understand how he could manage any kind of humor given his situation.

"I have been told, yes." Amaya admitted.

Amaya watched as the side of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

"And yet you still decided to come see me for yourself." Aizen smiled fully as the one eye not covered met her gaze.

"Like I said, I was curious." She repeated.

"Ah, Curiosity can be a dangerous thing sometimes, but you have nothing to fear, Amaya." Aizen replied.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm." Amaya countered.

Aizen laughed softly as he looked at her. She could feel his gaze travel down her body and it send shivers down her spine.

He was an intense man, and she could feel the power he emitted. The room seemed to fill with a dense unseen force she could feel deep in her bones, like she was being caressed by his power. Even so, she still didn't feel any form of fear. Amaya kept her gaze on him as she waited for him to respond to her.

"It's fairly simple. I've been down here for quite some time now and it wouldn't be very polite of me if I acted any other way." Aizen answered.

Amaya stood silent in front of him, taking in his explanation. She heard he had been sentenced to twenty-thousand years by the central 46.

Amaya wondered how many years he'd been stuck down here all by himself? She heard enough about him to understand that he was basically immortal, and no longer needed food or any other needs her human body required.

Amaya found that the longer she stood in front of him her curiosity became fascination and outright attraction. While the bonds that held him to the chair covered parts of his body, from what she could see he was complete physical perfection and she found it difficult to keep her hand from reaching out to touch him. Her arm lifted midway but she paused in hesitation. Aizen smiled fully again as he watched her. Amaya met his gaze once more and continued to wait, silently asking for his permission.

"Go ahead. I'm happy to receive any form of sensation after so long." Aizen encouraged.

Amaya could feel his demeanor change as she lifted her palm higher and cupped the side of his jaw. His skin felt warm and it surprised her, she had expected him to feel as cold as the room be was banished to.

Aizen closed his eyes and seemed to be savoring the feel of her hand. Amaya never would have imagined the simple touch of her hand could have such an effect on a man.

"Such beautiful energy. Your touch is better than I anticipated, sweet Amaya." Aizen whispered.

His words caressed her senses and her hesitation evaporated. Amaya wanted to understand more of him, to really know him and most of all, she just wanted to give him her affection.

"I hope you won't think I'm being too bold, but I would like to give you more." Amaya whispered to him.

Amaya heard his reoccurring soft laughter and it made her chest tighten, with what she really couldn't place, but it felt like warmth.

His laugh was so comforting to her, a sure sign that even after so many years he was still able to maintain his own composure, but an immortal mind would be able to. He wasn't like any other man, because in fact, he was not just a mere man.

"What exactly did you have in mind? I'm afraid I really won't be able to give much back." Aizen replied.

Amaya knew he was referring to his binds, the thick straps that held him. She lowered her hand from his cheek and attempted to pull on one of them but found that they had no give whatsoever.

"You won't be able to move them. They are my binds, it is an advanced form of Kido." Aizen explained.

Amaya frowned as her brow furrowed in frustration.

"I can't help but notice that your curiosity has seemed to change into something else, something that seems a lot like interest." Aizen teased.

Amaya met his gaze again and simply nodded. She didn't see the point in lying about it, she was interested in him.

Aizen smiled.

"We won't have very much more time together, I am afraid. I can sense a spiritual pressure coming this way." He informed her.

Amaya's breath hitched as she took in his warning. Someone was coming, and if they had high enough spiritual pressure for him to sense them that meant it was either a captain of the Gotei 13 or one of the Lieutenants.

"If my guess is correct, you'll only have about ten more minutes with me, sweet Amaya. Use it wisely." Aizen warned.

Amaya's apprehension vanished and in one quick motion she brazenly climbed atop his bound lap, straddling his hips. Her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and she leaned her body into his chest.

Amaya heard his harsh intake of breathe as so many sensations assaulted him at once, so much isolation from any form of contact had made him quite sensitive. Amaya took a moment to look at his face before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Aizen's soft groan filled the room as she took control of the kiss. He couldn't move his head or neck so she tilted her own in order to deepen the kiss for him. Amaya's body shook from pure adrenaline and excitement.

Amaya had never known herself to be so forward, but it felt right. She moved her lips over his and he parted his in invitation. Amaya slipped her tongue into his waiting mouth and her body shook from the warmth that filled her. His tongue met hers and they mingled.

Amaya sat there, kissing him fiercely. The kiss only lasted a couple minutes, but it was clear it had affected them both. Amaya pressed her lips against his one last time before she pulled back. Aizen's gaze met hers and they both stared at each other for a while.

"Time doesn't seem to be on our side today. If you don't wish to upset my old friends, you should go now." Aizen instructed.

His voice was still so calm, so smooth. Amaya would hear his voice in her dreams and taste his kiss for the rest of her life.

Amaya took his warning seriously, she knew if she was found down here with him she would be labeled as a traitor of the 13 court guard squads and she herself would end up in The Maggots Nest deemed someone unfit to roam freely within the Seireitei.

Amaya didn't want to upset anyone, she enjoyed the company of the friends she had made. Amaya pushed herself from Aizen's lap and regained her composure. Slowly she turned her body away from him and began to walk back towards the dark depressing hallway, it broke her heart to know it was the only view he had in his world.

"I've enjoyed our visit. Come and see me again sometime, sweet Amaya." Aizen encouraged.

Amaya paused and turned her body to face him, he was once again in shadow surrounded by darkness.

"I will." She promised.

Quickly, Amaya hurried down the hallway hoping that whoever Aizen had sensed would not find her. She broke out into a run fearing her own capture. Amaya made it back to the giant door and pushed it back open.

The sun had completely set and she found herself in darkness. The light from the full moon overhead guided her way as she rushed down the narrow pathway hidden by trees.

Amaya slowed her pace once she reached the manicured landscape of the outskirts of the Seireitei and tried to calm her breathing. She was still a bit ways away from the main barracks but she was confident that she wouldn't be seen by anyone.

Amaya walked for a couple minutes alone, feeling relieved. She placed her hand to her lips and replayed the memory of her encounter with Aizen in her mind.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here, woman!?" she heard a deep gruff voice bark from behind her.

Amaya stilled instantly and turned. She was greeted by a giant of a man. The Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Amaya knew of this man and she felt her face flush—was his spirit energy the one Aizen had felt so clearly?

"Just out for a walk is all." Amaya replied, hoping she sounded convincing enough.

"Tch. This is no place for you to be exploring. Someone like you might get hurt." Kenpachi replied.

Amaya laughed nervously as she looked up at him. Kenpachi glared down at her with his one light green eye, his right eye was covered by his signature eye patch.

Amaya was thankful that he didn't seem to suspect her in any wrong doing, Captain Zaraki wasn't the type of man you wished to make an enemy of in any way. His expression was the same as always, he looked down right bored.

"I'm sorry, Captain Zaraki. I'll be sure to watch where I go from now on." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." Kenpachi ordered as he started to lead them in the wrong direction.

"Um. Captain Zaraki, the barracks are this way, I think." Amaya explained as she pointed in the direction she faced. The large man paused mid step and glared down at her.

"Then lead the way, woman." he barked at her.

Amaya couldn't help but smile as she started walking, such a fierce man and yet he had absolutely no sense of direction.

Amaya's mind cleared and her body began to relax as she made her way back to the main entrance of The Seireitei. She counted her blessings and knew that she was incredibly lucky that the squad 11 captain hadn't ran into her earlier.

Amaya licked her lips and swore she could still taste the sweetness of Aizen's kiss on them. She had told him she would come and see him again, and that was a promise she intended to keep.

Next time, she would just have to be extra careful not to be seen and now that she knew the way to him it would be easier. One thing she knew for certain, it wasn't going to be the last kiss her and Sosuke Aizen shared.

* * *

(This story was written quite some time ago and is currently being revised and edited chapter by chapter, please excuse the poor grammar and typos if you wish to continue. (Hopefully I get it all! Thanks. -L.J.- )


	2. Stolen Kiss: Part 2

Linake sighed as she sat on the hard cold stone bench that sat in the middle of a small courtyard next to the squad 1 barracks. She had gone to dinner by herself about an hour ago, even though she had been waiting for Amaya right outside the medical offices of squad 4 like she usually would.

Their friendship was still new, in fact, Linake had been in the soul society for almost three months now. Amaya had only recently been brought through the senkaimon about a month ago.

It had seemed that the major war against the Quincy had somehow managed to have some side effects on the human world. Many humans with the ability to see the spirit realm seemed to be popping up left and right. Which also meant more humans could now see Hollows and with that came the eventuality of coming in contact with a soul reaper.

Linake sat, lost in memory as she replayed Amaya's story in her head. The young woman had been walking to buy something to eat one minute and the next she had been targeted by a hollow and had been chased down the road by a force that nobody else around her could even see. Amaya had been made out to look insane, but thankfully she had been rescued in the nick of time by a soul reaper patrolling the area.

Linake's story wasn't that much different. She had been out doing her laundry at some run down Laundromat in the center of town minding her own business when all of a sudden, a giant creature came upon her. Linake had felt so scared, she dropped the basket of clean clothes on the concrete as she ran from the beast.

Linake could still remember how it felt to feel her heart beating so fast it felt as if it would fly from her chest, fear had been the only thing that saved her in that moment, she knew she couldn't fight the monster and so she had done the only other thing a human was programmed to do. She fled, Just like Amaya, and like her, if it had not been for the soul reaper who came to her aid she would no longer be alive. Her soul would have been devoured by the ravenous parasite and she would have ceased to exist.

So far, Linake and Amaya had been the only human's brought through the senkaimon into the soul society. While the head Captain of The Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku, knew about the increase in human ability to see the spirit world, he had instructed the lower seated officers from various squads to only bring back those that held a high level of spiritual energy.

Linake hadn't even known that such a thing existed, or the fact that hers seemed to be extremely high for a human. The thought of her all of a sudden being able to manifest some kind of superhuman powers sounded ludacris to her when she had first arrived and had everything explained to her by the Head Captain.

Linake didn't find it so bizarre now, not with her body soaking up the Reishi that filled the air here. She had started to change within two weeks of being in the Seireitei. Linake didn't even understand how it had become possible, or how she knew how to control her powers even, it was almost instinctual like she had been trapped in a dark room for most of her life and then someone flipped a switch, turning on the light.

It had been painful and she had resented the change within her body and mind at first, but then Amaya had shown up. Linake knew how it had felt to be the first human brought back, she hadn't been exactly welcomed by everyone, but she had managed to make some friends. Linake had decided to befriend the younger human woman and to Linake's delight, a true friendship had blossomed between the two.

Linake leaned forward and stood from the bench and turned her attention towards a wooded area about twenty feet away from her. She didn't know why, but she could feel Amaya's presence out there. Her head fell in frustration as she closed her eyes and brought her right hand up and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

Amaya was going to get them both in serious trouble if she didn't stop wondering off every couple days. Just as Linake was about to step forward and investigate for herself, she noticed two figures emerging from the darkness like summoned creatures.

Linake felt relieved when she saw that Amaya seemed to be okay, but when she recognized the man who followed her friend close behind, her stomach flipped. It was Kenpachi Zaraki the captain of squad 11, the fiercest and strongest of the soul reapers when it came to physical fighting ability.

"Oh, No! Amaya. What did you get yourself into now?" Linake spoke aloud as she stepped forward in the direction of her friend.

Linake had spoken to captain Zaraki once before, and while he always seemed intense, he had never been outright rude. Maybe she could do some damage control if Amaya had really gotten herself in a bind with the giant captain of squad 11.

Linake started to walk in Amaya's direction and as she got closer she noticed her friend's expression. Amaya looked as if she were in a daze, and Linake wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Where have you been, Amaya?" Linake called out to her friend as she closed the gap in distance between them.

Amaya looked up at her and Linake could see that she really was in some sort of daze. Her brilliant deep brown eyes were shining and it almost looked as if she had been running, her golden blonde hair framed her flushed face and her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth.

"Someplace she had no business being!" Captain Zaraki answered for her.

Linake craned her neck in order to look up at the extremely tall captain and met his gaze. The one visible light green eye stared down at her highlighted by a jagged scar that ran all the way down the left side of his face and stopped at his chin.

"I see. I'll be sure to keep a better eye on her from now on." Linake stated.

"I'm not a child, you know." Amaya challenged seeming to come back into reality.

Zaraki turned his head and looked down at the small young woman and Linake swore she saw the side of his mouth lift into a half smile. Linake couldn't place it, but from the first day she laid eyes on the giant, she had been filled with nothing but curiosity.

Linake had admitted to herself long ago that she found him incredibly attractive, but the more information she learned about the bloodthirsty battle ready captain of the 11th division, the more she realized it would be a fool's errand to even try.

Linake sighed.

"I know that. I told you before that it's not safe for us to go wondering out like that. You realize that just because soul reapers are around doesn't mean there is no danger." Linake countered.

Amaya's frustration seemed to vanish as she smiled at her friend.

"I'm sorry I worried you!" Amaya replied.

Linake smiled and closed the distance between her and Amaya draping her arm around the younger woman's shoulders in a show of affection.

"The two of you should stick to the barracks." Zaraki growled as he stepped away from them and began to walk in the direction of his squad's barracks.

"We will. Thank you, Captain Zaraki. Good Night." Linake called out to him.

"Yeah. Night." Kenpachi replied, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

Linake waited until he was far enough away that he couldn't overhear their conversation before she turned and started grilling her friend for information.

"You went and tried to find the prison again, didn't you?" Linake accused.

Amaya stepped away from Linake's embrace and the two stood facing each other.

"I found it this time." Amaya admitted.

Linake brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Her emotions had been running high ever since her friend had gone missing, again.

Linake wished that nobody would have even spoken about Sosuke Aizen out loud. Amaya was someone who was smart, but her curiosity about everything seemed to get the best of her in the worst ways.

"Please, tell me you didn't go inside!" Linake begged.

Amaya giggled.

"He's really not that bad you know. He's pretty charming and quite handsome." Amaya revealed.

Linake's eye widened and her jaw fell.

"You mean, you not only went inside but you spoke to him face to face? How is that even possible? What about the guards!?" Linake rambled.

Amaya placed her hand on her friends shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Please, calm down, Linake. It's not that big of a deal, really." Amaya tried to soothe.

Linake snorted before she replied.

"It is a big deal, Amaya, and you know that! If the head captain even found out about your visits, you yourself would probably end up in the maggots nest. Is that what you want?" The older woman asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes at her friend.

"You should come with me next time." She offered.

Amaya turned her body and started to walk in the direction of the squad 1 barracks where they both slept. Linake followed as she continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"Why the hell would I do that? I have no interest in becoming your accomplice." She chided.

Amaya laughed again.

"You should. Then maybe you would be able to see what I saw. Sosuke Aizen may have once been a formidable man, but the being I witnessed today is far from that." Amaya explained.

It was Linake's turn to roll her eyes.

"He has the power of hypnosis, are you sure you even spoke to him at all?" Linake challenged.

Amaya stopped walking and turned to face her friend. She could see that her worry had taken a toll on her. Linake's dark auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her brilliant dark blue eyes looked worn out—she really needs to stop stressing so much!

"Are you feeling drained again?" Amaya asked changing the topic.

Linake sighed.

"I haven't gone out in the sun today to soak up any energy, I've been busy doing the chores that we were both assigned." Linake snapped.

Amaya's shoulders slumped as guilt began to bloom inside her. She had ditched her chores to go searching for Aizen. She knew she was acting like a teenager, but, she just couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about my chores being pushed off on you." Amaya admitted.

Linake chuckled sarcastically.

"I'll be fine in the morning. When I was waiting for you I was absorbing some moon energy, it doesn't charge me like the sun will, but it will have to do." Linake explained.

Amaya nodded.

"I still haven't changed." The younger woman whispered as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Linake placed her hand to the side of Amaya's face the way a mother would do to console her child.

"You may not have any powers, Sweetie. Believe me, sometimes I wish mine never would have manifested." Linake admitted.

Amaya raised her hand and wrapped it around Linake's wrist. She could feel the warmth emanating from her friends touch. It felt comforting, like a warm summer day, and even though it drained Linake and half the time she wasn't aware she was doing it, she was using her powers to give Amaya comfort.

Linake's powers still confused Amaya. Her friend had confided in her only a week ago about their existence. Linake had the power to control the elements at will and she could feed off of planetary energy.

It sounded so bizarre to Amaya, someone having those kind of abilities. It sounded like something you would see in some action movie back in their world, but she knew it was real and she respected her friend's wishes of keeping it a secret. Linake didn't want the head captain or any of the others to know about her power, in fear that she would be forbidden to ever go back to their own world.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" A chipper voice filled the small courtyard.

Linake and Amaya both smiled as they turned and saw the lieutenant of squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. The Female Soul reaper was always in high spirits and her mischievous fun nature was pleasant to be around. Rangiku flipped her long strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder as she came to a stop in front of them.

"You two need a break! You've both been working so hard. What do you say you come have a drink with me?" Rangiku offered.

Amaya smiled but Linake looked like she was exhausted…

"It looks like you could use one." Rangiku continued as her ice blue gaze moved to look at Linake.

"I'm up for a drink. What about you?" Amaya asked her friend.

Linake stood, feeling a bit outnumbered. She was filled with anxiety for Amaya and she knew that now that she had talked to Aizen and actually saw him, Amaya wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. Linake wondered about what her friend had said earlier, and couldn't help but wonder—Is Sosuke Aizen a different man now?

Linake sighed as she decided to give in.

"Sure. A drink sounds awesome." She answered and managed to give a convincing enough smile.

"Great! Let's go! You two really need to be more social." Rangiku smiled as the three of them starting to walk away from the Squad 1 barracks and headed for one of Rangiku's favorite restaurants.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped up onto the porch that belonged to his squad's barracks. There he found his lieutenant, Ikkaku Madarame and his 3rd seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa, sitting and sharing a bottle of Sake.

Ikkaku looked up and noticed their captain's return.

"Hey Captain! You finally made it back." Ikkaku greeted.

Kenpachi grunted as he decided to take a seat next to his lieutenant and helped himself to a shot of Sake.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Yumichika asked.

Zaraki tilted his head up and turned his gaze to the sky.

"I found that Amaya woman walking out around the muken." Kenpachi revealed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both seemed to tense up at the mention of the underground prison.

"Do you think she is up to something, Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

Kenpachi shrugged.

"Maybe. I want to put a couple squad members on a special assignment, follow her and that Linake woman." Kenpachi ordered.

Ikkaku turned his head and his looked at his captain's profile. The request didn't seem like something his captain would normally bother himself with but he didn't feel like he was in the position to argue.

"Alright. Do you really suspect something? I mean what kind of trouble could two human women really get into?" Ikkaku countered.

Kenpachi turned his head and stared down his lieutenant.

"There's something going on. I have a gut feeling those two might be hiding something, especially that Linake." Kenpachi admitted.

Yumichika smiled up at his Captain.

"If you really think their hiding something, wouldn't it be better to bring it to Head Captain Kyoraku?" His 3rd seat asked.

Kenpachi shook his head slightly as his lips lifted into a half smile

He smirked at his subordinate as he replied.

"Nah. No need to get the higher up's involved, I can handle this myself."

"Yes, Captain." Yumichika replied.

Ikkaku took another sip of Sake and offered the jug to his captain and smiled wide. Things sure had been pretty boring for the men in squad 11 lately. Ikkaku couldn't help but think that maybe his captain had found something else to occupy his mind and even though it was surprising, that something, could very well be a young human woman, with dark auburn hair and deep blue eyes.


	3. Stolen Kiss: Part 3

One week later

Amaya found herself feeling frustrated as she stood in the laundry room that belonged to the squad 4 medical building. She and Linake had been assigned daily chores in the medical unit. Amaya really didn't mind the fact that they had been put to work in exchange for their food and lodgings and a part of her had been grateful.

Amaya had to admit she wouldn't have wanted to work around any of the other squads. She almost felt a bit of normalcy while folding the crisp white sheets that laid stacked on the countertop.

Linake stood silently by her side also folding the freshly laundered bedding and towels. Amaya had been in college working towards her nursing degree before her life had been flipped upside down after being attacked by that stupid hollow—I guess I'm still getting some form of education. The captain of squad 4, Isane Kotetsu, was a very nice woman and her sweet soft voice and pleasant nature had made the transition into the soul society so much easier.

Amaya picked up a stack of folded laundry and walked over to the shelving unit that lined the wall. She placed the cleaned sheets on top of a shelf and sighed.

"I wish you would stop sighing every five minutes!" Linake complained as she stacked another folded towel on top of another.

Amaya looked over at her friend just as the older woman turned holding the stack of towels she had just folded. Linake stepped over to the shelving and placed the stack onto the shelves.

"I wish you would let me go see him again." Amaya spoke softly.

Linake paused and glanced over at her. The look written on her face told Amaya just how she felt about the situation; Linake thought it was stupid!

"If you would just come with me, one time, I know you would see what I do." Amaya continued.

Linake growled her frustration as she walked back over to the counter and started folding another towel.

Amaya had not stopped bringing up Sosuke Aizen for a whole week. It seemed every other word that she spoke had something to so with the criminal and how she wanted to go see him again.

Linake shook her head at the thought.

"I told you before, I have no desire to get mixed up in that." She replied.

Amaya walked back over to the counter and picked up a balled up sheet and shook it lose in order to fold it.

"I like him. A lot." Amaya admitted in a soft spoken voice.

Linake paused and her body tensed as she heard her friend's admission. Linake turned her head and noticed the sadness that filled Amaya's eyes and it tore at Linake's heart.

Linake didn't want her friend to be miserable and it really wasn't all Amaya's fault. Her friend had confided in her that night when they returned to their room on what had happened between her and the former soul reaper. Amaya had kissed him and Aizen had kissed her back. He'd even encouraged her to do it and asked that she come and visit him again.

Linake's brow furrowed in confusion. She wanted to believe Amaya when she said that Aizen had changed, but Linake wasn't so sure. Linake had heard the other captains talk about Sosuke Aizen and the trouble he had once caused, but she had also overheard head captain Kyoraku and the captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, talking about how Aizen had assisted them in the war against the Quincy.

Linake's mind was filled with so many unanswered questions it was starting to make her head hurt—why would a man be willing to help his former enemy win a battle? Was this foe someone Aizen detested as well? Was it just a simple case of my enemy will become my ally when faced with a bigger enemy or had Aizen really chosen to help in order to protect the worlds that were almost destroyed?

Linake rolled her eyes and knew she was somehow going to regret what she was about to say, but, she couldn't deny the fact that she herself had been curious about the man at one point and even though it would put them both at risk of being imprisoned, Linake couldn't stand her friend being so sad.

"Alright. I'll go with you, but only once." Linake whispered.

Amaya turned her head and met her friends gaze and her eyes grew brighter as her lips lifted into a dazzling smile. Linake tried not to smile back, but failed, seeing the happiness on Amaya's face made her feel warm inside.

After all, Linake knew how it felt to like someone, only she knew her story would not have the same ending as Amaya's; Captain Zaraki just wasn't that type of man, his mind was focused on battle and training his men to be the strongest warriors they could become in an effort to protect the soul society should another war ever break out. He was solid, strong, and confident—He's the opposite of me!

"Thank you, Linake! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Amaya breathed.

"Yeah, well, just remember if we get caught I am totally putting the blame on you!" Linake laughed.

Amaya laughed with her.

"Excuse me, ladies. I don't mean to interrupt you, but I have it on my schedule to collect another blood sample." Came the soft unsure voice of Squad 4's 3rd seat, Hanataro Yamada.

Amaya kept her gaze on Linake as her smiled faded, she noticed the apprehension in her friend's eyes and didn't need to ask in order to understand she really didn't want to give anymore of her blood.

Since the first day of their arrival, the two of them had giving weekly blood samples in order to be monitored by both the medical staff and squad 12's research and development.

Linake still remembered the evasive examination she had had to sit through being poked, prodded and verbally teased by the captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, while head captain Kyoraku oversaw the examination.

Linake didn't think she had ever felt so exposed before in her life, both physically and emotionally. It was an experience she really didn't want repeated, and if she was being honest with herself, it was another reason why she didn't want her powers revealed to anyone. Amaya had also had to undergo an examination by captain Kurotsuchi, but, it hadn't seemed to bother her as much.

"Sure thing, we will be right out." Amaya replied to the younger looking soul reaper who stood in the doorway waiting, his large blue eyes filled with sympathy.

Linake kicked herself mentally for being rude to him by not answering. It wasn't Hanataro's fault she was expected to be the soul society's guinea pig.

Hanataro nodded politely as he turned around and walked away.

Amaya looked back over at Linake and smiled softly.

"Let's get this over with." Linake replied as she passed by Amaya and headed out into the main medical unit.

Amaya followed her friend out but couldn't help but be in a chipper mood because she was going to see Aizen again tonight. She and Linake would sneak out when everyone else slept, that would be the best time. It had been too close of a call last time and Amaya dreaded the thought of what would have happened to her if captain Zaraki had found her coming out of the muken—we'll just play it safe, and wait until midnight!

Linake took a seat in a light green chair and raised the sleeve of the shihakusho they had both been given to wear. Amaya had found the clothes to be a bit lose fitting but rather comfortable but Linake seemed to feel a bit out of place sometimes claiming that she didn't feel right wearing their clothing because she wasn't a soul reaper.

Amaya had laughed at her and told her to lighten up, it wasn't every day that someone was able to experience a whole new world. It seemed that Linake was at least trying to adjust now.

Hanataro smiled warmly at Linake as he tied a clear rubber tourniquet around her upper arm and instructed her to make a fist a couple times before laying her arm flat.

Amaya was familiar with the procedure and probably knew how to draw blood just as good as Hanataro. She stood and waited as he slipped the needle into Linake's arm and filled the small vile with her blood.

"I'm awfully sorry I keep having to do this, I'm sure it feels rather annoying after a while." Hanataro stated as he pulled the vile and placed it into a small tray then removed the needle from Linake's arm.

"Don't worry about it, Yamada. It's not your fault." Linake assure him as she smiled slightly.

Hanataro placed a small wad of cotton over the small pinprick in her skin and taped it down.

Amaya shook her head in amazement, the thought of such a simple human procedure being practiced in the soul society made her want to laugh. After seeing the soul reapers heal each other with a certain form of power called Kido, she had expected a more high tech magical way of collecting blood, and she had been kind of disappointed when it hadn't turned out to be anything awe inspiring.

Hanataro stepped back and politely offered Linake his hand to assist her from the chair. Linake smiled up at the younger looking man and accepted his help out of respect. Once she was back on her feet, Linake stepped aside and allowed Amaya to take her place.

Amaya sat in the chair looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. Linake rolled her eyes as she noticed the change in her and she had no doubt in her mind it was because she had given in and decided to accompany her friend when she next visited Sosuke Aizen.

Linake didn't have to ask Amaya when the trip would take place, the excitement in her eyes told Linake all she needed to know—this is going to be a long night!

* * *

"Why the hell did we have to wait all the way till midnight!?" Linake whispered harshly as she followed Amaya down a long dark wooded pathway.

The moon was in its waning stage and wasn't giving them much light, but that also meant it would be more difficult for them to be seen by anyone else and Linake hadn't dared to bring any source of light with them in fear of being caught.

Amaya laughed softy as she trudged onward as if she were merely walking to a friend's house.

"I figured Midnight would be the best time, less chance of getting caught." She replied as she continued to lead Linake further down the wooded pathway.

Linake couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, but, being surrounded by the trees helped to ease her discomfort. Linake always felt better when she was immersed in nature. She had since she was a small child, her family would always find her sitting up against tree trunks as she read her favorite young adult novels.

A part of Linake still longed for that kind of normalcy and started to wonder if maybe Amaya was right—maybe I really do need to let go a little and try and make the most of it?

Each squad had their own library, so Linake wondered if she should go and check out a book or two sometime and find a nice fat tree to sit under and feel it's energy seep into her spine as she read an adventure or learned something new.

Just as she was started to feel a little bit better about her current situation Linake's foot had managed to come down on top of the opposite pant leg of her shihakusho causing her to fall forward and land on her hands and knees.

"Son of a bitch!" Linake cursed louder then she meant to.

Amaya turned with wide eyes, stopping dead in her tracks.

It took the younger woman almost a full minute to understand the reason for Linake's cursing and sighed in relief when she realized it wasn't because someone had found them.

Amaya allowed herself to laugh nervously as she walked over and offered her hand to Linake.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Linake grumbled as she allowed Amaya to help her up off the hard cold ground.

"I don't see why they make me wear this damn thing! I would kill for my jeans and t-shirt back!" Linake complained.

Amaya smiled at her before she replied.

"Come on, Miss grumpy, we are almost there." She informed her.

Linake dusted the dirt from her knees and inspected the damage to her hands, she had small scrapes but nothing she hadn't ever experienced before and now that she had her powers they wouldn't last very long anyways. The energy she absorbed from the sun earlier in the day would heal them in a matter of a couple minutes.

Amaya turned and resumed her position as leader on their quest and they walked for a couple more minutes in silence. Linake peeked around Amaya and noticed the path was coming to a stop and she could barely make out a giant metal door a couple yards in front of them and she was flabbergasted to realize that nobody seemed to be guarding the place—it would make sense for a prison to be guarded!

"Was the door locked last time?" Linake whispered her question.

Amaya shook her head.

"No. Not at all, I'm hoping it's still unlocked." She admitted as they came right up to it.

Amaya giggled from her excitement as she saw the door was still left ajar.

She thanked her lucky stars as she reached her hands out and started to pull the heavy metal door open again.

"Well, what do we have here?" A deep gruff voice spoke from behind the two women.

Amaya immediately let go of the thick metal door and turned on her heel.

Linake's eye widened in absolute panic as she recognized the man that voice belonged to.

"Mind telling us what the hell you two are doing?" Another familiar voice spoke from their left.

"Oh, fuck me!" Linake blurted as she raised her hand and gripped a hold of Amaya's shoulder.

Captain Zaraki's lips lifted into a sinister smile as he walked forward, blocking the two women form being able to run.

On each side of him stood two other men and the two women recognized them instantly. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa flanked their captain on each side, both men smiled down at the two women sharing in their captains amusement.


	4. Stolen Kiss of flame: Part 4

Linake stood completely frozen by the realization that the two of them had actually been caught. She had joked with Amaya earlier telling her that she would blame her for everything if it had happened but she knew that was something she could never actually do. She stepped forward as she looked up and met the cold green gaze of Captain Zaraki. He seemed to be looking right through her into her very essence almost like he was looking for something he couldn't see.

 _Shit! Does he suspect that I have power?_

"This is my fault, Captain Zaraki. I wanted her to come with me." Amaya spoke up seeming to get better control over herself then Linake.

The younger girl did look uncomfortable and Linake could see the apprehension and fear in her eyes as she took accountability for their current situation.

"Is this what you were doing the other day? Sneaking in to see someone you have no business seeing?" Zaraki asked as he turned his gaze on the younger woman.

Amaya let her head fall as if she felt ashamed.

"Yes. I let my curiosity get the better of me and I have seen and spoken with Sosuke Aizen." She admitted as she kept her eyes on the dirt pathway in front of her.

"Sosuke Aizen is not someone who can be trusted. This is pretty stupid of the two of you." Yumichika chimed in giving his opinion.

Zaraki snorted.

"It looks like I have no choice. The two of you need to come with us." Zaraki Ordered.

Linake felt her stomach clinch at the thought of being taken away and tossed into some dark depressing dank cell. She couldn't stand the thought of never being able to see the Sun, to never set her feet on bare blades of fresh green grass or smell the rain when it fell from darkened skies.

She shook her head in protest as Zaraki moved in closer.

"What the hell are you shaking your head for?" He snapped.

"I won't go to The Maggots Nest!" She replied as her fear and dread turned into anger inside her. She normally felt so meek and unsure of herself, but the thought of having her freedom taken from her set her blood afire.

"That's not up for you to decide, Woman." He barked back and reached out to grab her arm.

Linake stepped out of his reach and raised her hands up in front of her as if warning him not to touch her.

Zaraki tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"What? You think you can fight me off?" He laughed as the one green eye she could see filled with his amusement.

Amaya stood dumbfounded by her friend's behavior. She couldn't understand what had seemed to make Linake upset enough to outright challenge a man like Kenpachi Zaraki.

"If fighting means I can keep my freedom then that is what I will do." Linake replied.

The small cramped pathway the lead to The Muken was filled with roars of masculine laughter as the three men mocked her.

Linake lifted her arm and protectively pushed Amaya back into the alcove of the concrete structure behind them.

"Don't get in the way." She ordered.

Amaya gripped the back of her shoulder in an effort to bring Linake back to reason.

"You can't seriously be considering fighting them?!" Amaya countered.

Zaraki laughed low in his throat as he stepped back and swung his arms open wide.

"Tch. If you think you have what it takes, Woman. Come at me!" Zaraki taunted.

Linake stepped forward no longer feeling any fear.

"I don't want to fight you, Captain Zaraki But if I do and you cannot bring me down in one round, Will you let us go?" She asked.

She watched as the giant man's smile widened.

"I'll take that challenge!" He growled as his hand grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto and he backed up a couple more feet to where the path widened.

Linake followed preparing herself for what was to come, she wasn't stupid, and if she had felt that she wouldn't be able to survive his attacks she wouldn't have challenged him to begin with.

"Are you sure about this Captain?" Ikkaku asked as he stepped forward.

"You stay out of this." He ordered not even bothering to look in his Lieutenants direction.

Ikkaku turned his gaze to the younger of the two women. Amaya stood with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes had filled with unshed tears. Yumichika stood in silence his attention was on Linake and he seemed to be interested in whatever power the woman seemed to have been hiding from everyone. Surly, she had power and didn't think that the Captain was going to take it easy on her just because she was a Human woman Ikkaku thought.

The three of them stood and watched as Zaraki unsheathed his sword and with quick reflexes charged forward intending to end the silly challenge with one hard blow to the shoulder. Linake's heart rate increased as she seen the Giant man charging towards her. Just as the blade of Nozarashi came crashing down. Linake held up her forearm in a defensive motion, as the blade came down hard on her skin, it bounced off as if it had hit a solid substance. The blowback from the force of impact sent Zaraki staggering back a couple steps.

"Interesting." Zaraki growled as his gaze meets Linake's.

"It seems like you have been hiding something, Woman." He grinned.

Amaya stepped forward fearing for Linake's safety. She knew that her power was strong and that by channeling the power of the Earth Element she would be able to make her skin mimic the hardest mineral known on earth, A Diamond. Still, Amaya knew that The Soul Society didn't follow any form of guidelines or limitations when it came to power and she feared that the bloodthirsty Captain of Squad 11 would only end up hurting Linake. Amaya couldn't stand the site of her friend fighting the man she secretly had feelings for.

"Linake! Please, Stop!" Amaya begged as she tried to run forward and put an end to her friend's stupidity.

Ikkaku held his arm out in front of her preventing her from moving forward and her plea fell on deaf ears as she watched the two trade blows. Zaraki slammed his swords blade down aiming for the side of Linake's left shoulder. The blade bounced again but it didn't send him back this time. Amaya knew it was only a matter of time and Kenpachi Zaraki would find a way to adapt to her bodies ability. Linake grew bolder and when he stepped in to strike again she hit him with a closed fist in the middle of his solar plexus.

Zaraki laughed.

"Hey. I almost felt that one! What else do you have up your sleeve? Stop holding back!" He continued to taunt her.

"Linake!" Amaya yelled.

She could hear Amaya's pleas to stop the fight, but it was too late. Zaraki was invested in this challenge now and even though it made Linake feel a bit sad knowing that her relationship with the Captain would never be the same afterword but she didn't have anything to lose and she figured she may as well give him the excitement that he craved, what little she could muster. Linake knew that she was literally playing with fire when it came to fighting a man like Zaraki and a part of her was surprised she had lasted as long as she already had but she knew now wasn't the time to get cocky.

Amaya felt her body trembling form the anxiety that filled her as she continued to watch as the massive man rained down another hard blow. She held her breathe as she watched the blade barley bounce back. Amaya couldn't understand why Linake was only relying on the Earth element. Did she not think it would be fair to use any of the others she wondered? Amaya shook her head as tears fell from her cheeks. She couldn't even begin to express how horribly selfish she felt, just because she wanted to see the man she had feelings for one more time her best friend had decided to put herself in danger. Amaya angrily wiped away the tears from her cheeks and broke out into a run in the direction of the two fighters. They circled each other now like two big cats waiting for an opening, trying to gauge the next reaction of the other. Amaya's body jerked to a stop as she felt two strong arms like vices come down over her shoulders. She twisted her body and turned to face the Lieutenant of squad 11.

"Calm down!" Ikkaku ordered.

Amaya shoved her fist into the man's chest angrily. She wanted more than anything to send him flying away from her. Just as the thought entered her mind and her fist made contact with his chest she watched in complete astonishment as Ikkaku Madarame's body went flying backwards and slammed into the thick metal door behind him.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika yelled as he hurried to aid his comrade. Amaya stared down at her hands in complete shock. Both Zaraki and Linake turned their gaze to see what the commotion was about.

"Amaya!?" Linake called out. Zaraki swung his blade and it tapped the side of Linake's left shoulder.

"Don't take your eyes away from your opponent!" he growled.

Linake looked up at him and for the first time she wondered if the magnificent warrior who stood in front of her was more interested in her then she once thought. Linake Smiled to herself as she thought of a way to find out.

"Are you alright, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked as he tried to help his comrade up.

" _What the hell just happened? How the fuck did she throw me so far?"_

"I don't know!" Amaya answered the unspoken question. Ikkaku looked up from his position on the ground.

"I didn't ask that out loud." He yelled.

Amaya covered her mouth with her hands again as the inner voice of everyone around her assaulted her mind at once. The sounds of all their voices mixing together sent a searing pain into the middle of her head. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

" _Amaya?"_ She heard the familiar deep soft voice inside her mind and her knees buckled from underneath her. She fell to her knees on the cold hard dirt.

" _Concentrate on only my voice, Sweet Amaya."_ She heard Aizen speak to her telepathically.

" _Aizen?"_ she silently asked wondering if he could hear her back.

" _Don't try to speak or force anything. Your powers have awakened now, you and Linake are truly magnificent, and here I thought I'd seen everything. Such amazing Phenomena."_ He continued.

Amaya tried to force out the voices around her and only focus on Aizen, but she couldn't help but turn her head in shock as she heard what Linake was thinking about doing.

" _Well. She's a daring one, isn't she?"_ Aizen laughed.

Linake smiled as she watched Zaraki lean in to strike her once more. This time she dodged to the right and reached out gripping the warrior's jaw with a vice like grip. Her body ignited with bright hot flames as she leaned her mouth in and pressed her flame red lips to his, stealing a kiss.

Zaraki reacted with a violent shove of his free hand causing Linake to stumble back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Woman?" he spat as he lifted his hand to his singed face.

He looked as if he couldn't believe her flames had been able to get passed his Spiritual Pressure. Linake had to admit she hadn't expected to really inflict any damage on him.

"Using your female charms won't help you win this fight!" He yelled as he slammed his swords blade into her shoulder.

She could feel the power behind his strike had not been as powerful as before. She knew her kiss had gotten to him and she could see that his mind was no longer focused. She was sure she was the first women to ever attempt anything like it with Captain Zaraki but she didn't care anymore.

"Take it however you will. To me a man who doesn't wish to have the company of a woman, is a waste of a man!" She countered.

She watched as his scorched mouth lifted into to a brutal smile.

"You have spirit, Woman. I'll give you that much, but it's not going to be enough!" He yelled as he charged forward one last time.

Linake prepared herself for the strike like she had before but this time when the blade hit her left shoulder, it didn't bounce. The blade cut through her sensitive skin all the way to her collarbone sending her to her knees. She now kneeled in defeat at the feet of the strongest Soul Reaper.

"Fuck!" She groaned as she covered her wound with her right hand. She could smell the metallic scent of her blood as it began to trickle down the front of her body.

"I guess you haven't heard that there is nothing that I can't cut!" Zaraki boasted.

"Linake!" Amaya called out as she witnessed her friend fall to the ground. She watched as Zaraki flicked the blood clean from his sword and placed it back into its sheath.

" _Don't fight them Amaya. Let them take you back now."_ Aizen instructed.

Amaya squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the sight of Linake keeling in bloody defeat.

" _I just wanted to see you again."_ She replied. Her head was pounding now from the intrusion of everyone else's thoughts.

" _Don't worry about that right now, Sweet Amaya."_ Aizen silently tried to soothe her.

Zaraki leaned down and gripped ahold of Linake's right forearm and in one swift motion he hauled her up onto his wide shoulder. All of Linake's anger and confidence deflated out of her like a balloon that had just been popped. She was left broken, bleeding and defeated. She had done nothing more than humiliate herself in front of the strongest man she had ever known. She didn't even try to fight as he adjusted her weight on his shoulder and wrapped his long muscled arm around her waist. She laid there like a rag doll as her blood began to poor in a puddle at the back of Zaraki's feet. She had wasted too much energy and she wasn't going to be able to heal herself from such a wound.

"All in all that wasn't half bad, Woman." Zaraki growled.

Linake didn't even have enough strength left in her body to answer him. She began to see white spots and her vision was going blurry.

"Ikkaku! Pick her up and let's go. We'll take 'em to Squad 4 first. Then we can pay a visit to Captain Kyoraku." Zaraki ordered.

"Yes Captain." Ikkaku replied as he made his way over to Amaya.

"Don't go trying to knock me back again, Damn it! I just want to get you and your friend back to the barracks." He explained as he bent down and hauled Amaya up into his arms.

She didn't say anything back, her head was pounding so hard she could barely hear his spoken words over the sounds of everyone else's silent voices. The last voice she heard was her best friends.

" _I'm sorry you didn't get to see him again, Amaya."_

The younger girl couldn't control her emotions any longer, the pain welling up in her chest was too overwhelming. Linake lay draped over Zaraki's shoulder bleeding to the point she was about to lose consciousness yet her last thought was something so selfless.

"Let's go!" Zaraki ordered as he turned and started walking back down the pathway that would lead them back to the main Barracks.

Ikkaku followed his captain closely behind as Yumichika took it upon himself to take the lead. It was a simplest way of showing their Captain the way back.


	5. Stolen kisses: Part 5

Isane Kotetsu blinked her eyes open as she woke from the insistent knocking she heard coming from outside her door. She quickly tossed her blankets aside and grabbed her robe throwing it over her shoulders. She pulled the door to her Captains Courters open and was face to face with the Lieutenant of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame.

'I'm sorry to disturb you Captain, but we have a situation that needs your assistance." The Lieutenant spoke in his typical no nonsense tone. She noticed the sweat that dripped down the man's forehead and wondered if Squad 11 had been in another battle of some sort.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there." She informed him as she closed her bedroom door shut and immediately started to change out of her nightclothes.

"It must be something quite serious if you're coming for me, is your Captain alright?" Insane asked as she pulled her door back open. Ikkaku noticed that she was still tying the belt around her Shihakusho and she hadn't even bothered to grab her Captains Haori.

"Captain Zaraki is fine, it's actually Linake that needs you." He informed her.

Isane paused as his information sunk in and she turned her gaze on him.

"What happened?" She demanded as she began to walk in the direction of the main Medical Unit.

Ikkaku sighed heavily as he followed her. He really wasn't looking forward to being the one to explain Zaraki and Linake's fight to the Captain of Squad 4. He knew that the Captain had become pretty close to the two Human women and had them assigned to her Medical Staff in order to help her out on a daily basis. He wasn't sure how Captain Kotetsu was going to react to the situation. She was normally so calm and in the past had been unsure of herself at times but after almost 13 years of her Captaincy she had taken control over her Squad and proved to everyone that she was the right woman for the position. Ikkaku mentally prepared for her reaction as he opened his mouth to explain the situation.

* * *

Amaya sat up from the Medical bed that Ikkaku had placed her on only minutes ago. She had to fight against her own pain in order to help her friend until Captain Kotetsu came to help. Captain Zaraki and his 3rd seat, Yumichika both turned their attention to the younger woman. She was trying to push herself up from the bed but her body kept trembling and her vision was so blurry from the intense migraine that had assaulted her. She could still hear the unspoken thoughts of the two men and she had to dig deep in order to ignore them.

"Stay down!" Zaraki ordered her. Amaya shook her head slightly.

"I have to stop the bleeding." She whimpered.

She held her hand out in front of the medical bed that Zaraki had laid Linake down on before ordering Ikkaku to go get Captain Kotetsu. Zaraki looked down and noticed the white sheet that Linake laid on had started to absorb the blood she was losing. He went to step forward in order to put pressure on the wound himself even though he could tell she wasn't in any danger of losing her life but before he could the bed along with Linake slid across the floor as if it were being pushed by an unseen force.

"What the hell?" Zaraki stated.

"It looks like she has the power of telekinesis." Yumichika replied.

Both men watched as Amaya drug her body across the now joined beds and pushed her small hands down over the wound in Linake's left shoulder. She had to lay across Linake's body in order to reach the wound but it was the best she could manage in her condition. Amaya sighed in relief as she felt the beating of Linake's heart, it was still going strong and Amaya was grateful for it. Linake had passed out cold and her breathing was shallow. Amaya still feared that her friend could go into shock at any moment but she pushed the fear aside. Linake was stronger than she gave herself credit for and Amaya knew that all she really needed was the sunlight and she would be able to heal herself completely.

The doors to the Medical Until burst open as Captain Kotetsu flew inside. She didn't even stop to address Captain Zaraki or his 3rd seat. She bent down and took ahold of Amaya's hands in hers and started to lift them.

"It will be alright, Amaya. I am here." Isane spoke softly trying to reassure the twenty-four year old woman she had grown so close too.

"Have you been injured as well?" Isane asked.

Amaya tried to lift herself up off of Linake's body but her shaking arms prevented her from moving she felt like the neurological receptors inside her brain were somehow changing and causing this intense pain and firing off her nerve endings randomly, she was having trouble controlling her movements and now she wasn't even able to construct a simple sentence in order to answer the Captain.

"Her power as seemed to awaken and she hasn't been the same since." Ikkaku offered the explanation as he stood with his hands locked behind his neck.

He seemed to be stretching the muscles in his back.

Isane took the information into consideration and decided that Linake was in the most critical of condition. She gently gripped ahold of Amaya lifting and dragging the petite woman over to her own bed and turned her attention to Linake. Isane closed her eyes for a brief moment as she took in the damage that had been inflicted. She felt the urge to reprimand Captain Zaraki for his actions, but after Ikkaku's explanation she knew she really couldn't blame the 11th Squad Captain for accepting the foolish woman's challenge. It wasn't in a Soul Reapers nature to back down from a challenge and that went double for any member of the 11th Division.

"Would one of you be willing to assist me?" Isane asked without looking up.

"What do you need?" Zaraki's rough deep voice answered.

Isane lifted her gaze and looked at the man standing with his arms tucked inside his Shihakusho. She was taken aback when she noticed that Zaraki's face was singed as if he had taken a torch to his own face. She couldn't help but notice that his lips looked blistered. Had Ikkaku left something out of his explanation she wondered.

"The wound is quite deep and almost to the bone and I'm afraid I'm going to have to perform surgery on her. With her being Human even with the powers Lieutenant Madarame described, I'm afraid I don't know of any other way. I'll have to stich the Kaido into her flesh in order to try and regenerate the cells and I need someone to wake my sister and my 3rd seat in order to assist me." She explained.

"Get to it." Zaraki ordered without even changing his stance.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both nodded at their Captains order and turned to leave the building without any hesitation.

Zaraki kept his gaze on the sleeping face of the woman that lay on the bed. He didn't have any regrets normally, especially when it came to battle but he was having a hell of a time placing the feeling he had deep inside his chest that had started right after the woman had dared to kiss him. He felt uneasy about the new sensation that filled him and he felt like he needed some distance.

"You okay in here alone?" Zaraki asked the Squad 4 Captain.

Isane nodded not bothering to look back up at him. He could see that she was busy concentrating on cleaning out the wound he had inflicted.

"I'm sure it would be best for you to inform the Head Captain now." She replied as if she were the one with the power to read minds instead of Amaya.

Zaraki took another glance at Linake before he turned away and headed out to do just that.

Isane had managed to push the two beds apart again which made more room for her to work. She glanced over at Amaya still feeling a bit concerned for the younger of the two women. It seemed that Amaya had been overcome by exhaustion and had fallen into a deep sleep. Ikkaku and Yumichika arrived with both Kiyone Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada in tow. The two younger Soul Reapers rushed into the room and quickly flanked their Captain.

"Should I prep the surgical room, Sis?" Kiyone asked not seeming to want to waste any more time.

Isane nodded.

"Please do it quickly." She urged.

Kiyone nodded before she turned and hurried into one of the back rooms. Hanataro lifted Linake's left hand and sandwiched it in-between his own. He wasn't sure if she would be able to feel his touch, but he hoped that if she could it would bring the Human woman a little bit of comfort.

"We don't have time for your compassion right now, Yamada. I'm going to need you focused as you assist me." Isane stated.

"Yes Captain." Hanataro replied as he laid Linake's hand back down on the bed.

He shook his sympathetic thoughts from his mind as he turned on his heel and walked over to the supplies cabinet. He understood what his priority needed to be. Isane continued to examine the wound in front of her debating on what action to take surgically as her 3rd seat appeared at her side laying down a pair of scissors on the side of the bed and began to insert an I.V. into Linake's right arm. Isane took a hold of the small pair of scissors and in one swift motion she cut through the fabric of the borrowed Shihakusho that she wore. Ikkaku adverted his gaze as Hanataro began to pull the pieces of fabric from Linake's body in order to prep her for surgery.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki returned with the Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku about an hour after Linake had been taken into the back for her procedure. Ikkaku and Yumichika sat in the main medical unit watching over Amaya as they waited. The head Captain sighed heavily as he walked into the room and looked over at Amaya. He had never expected the two women to have come up with such a dangerous way to spend their free time. He had almost thought Captain Zaraki had been joking when he explained the situation and if it hadn't been for his serious tone and the blisters on the man's face he wouldn't have believed him for a second. The thought that his hunch had been right and the two women had actually manifested powers beyond normal human ability left him with mixed emotions and he couldn't help but wonder how many more Humans would one day cross through the Senkaimon into the Soul Society and if in doing so would cause another shift in the balance. One or two Humans in the Soul Society wouldn't do much, but hundreds could cause the balance within the worlds to come apart causing havoc and instability.

"How long has she been out?" Kyoraku asked.

"About an hour." Ikkaku answered.

"You said she was able to move things with her mind, is that right Zaraki?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zaraki replied.

"She threw me into the door the leads into the Muken." Ikkaku admitted.

The side of Zaraki's blistered mouth rose into a half smile as his Lieutenant admitted that he had been bested by a mere scrap of a woman. Amaya didn't weigh more the a hundred-twenty-five pounds and she was short standing at a little over five feet.

Kyoraku walked over to were the woman laid and placed his palm over her forehead. She was warm and he could feel her body was overcome with muscle spasms, she was unconscious yet the lids of her eyes kept twitching.

"Did Captain Kotetsu take a look at her at all?" He asked.

"She did. At the time I'm guessing she figured Linake's wounds were more severe and required more of her attention." Yumichika explained to the head captain.

"I hate to ask you this, I know the two of you have been running around all night but would one of you go and wake Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kyoraku asked.

"What the hell do you want with Kurotsuchi?" Zaraki snapped.

Kyoraku looked up and met Zaraki's gaze.

"He may be the only one of us who can help this woman. She has something neurological going on and I'm afraid this may be something beyond Kotetsu's ability." He explained.

"I'll go." Ikkaku sighed as he sat from the chair he had been occupying and stretched his back out again.

The sound of shuffled feet distracted the men in the room as the trio from Squad 4 appeared from the back room. Yumichika stood from his chair and Ikkaku turned to face them as they waited for the update. Isane wiped the sweat from her brow before she spoke.

"I was able to close the wound using what techniques I know and even though she lost a lot of blood I think Linake will pull through just fine. She's sedated now and I don't expect her to wake anytime soon. You should all go back to your barracks now and get some rest." The squad 4 Captain announced.

"I was about to send for Kurotsuchi to take a look at Amaya." Kyoraku replied.

Isane paused at the mention of the Captain of Squad 12. While she respected some of the methods of the Captain he was known to go to extremes when it came to his experiments.

"I see. In that case I would like to work with him." She insisted.

Kyoraku nodded.

Ikkaku took the conversation as permission to carry out the Head Captains order and stepped out of the Main Medical units doors once again on his way to give someone else an early wake up call.

"Captain Zaraki, if you wouldn't mind sitting down, I can heal those burns for you." Hanataro offered as he stared up at the Captain of Squad 11. Zaraki lowered his gaze and stared at the small male Soul Reaper. He touched his blistered lips with the tip of his tongue and grinned.

"Nah. I think I'll wear 'em a little bit longer." He replied not caring about the looks he was being given.

While Linake may not have been a match for him physically the woman had given it her all and the thought of allowing someone to heal her efforts from his face didn't sit well with Captain Zaraki. He would wear them until they healed on their own, which wouldn't be more than a couple days he figured. No, it wasn't the burns that bothered him at all it was the pressure that built in his chest when he thought about the small human women who was able to inflict them. He had smiled at the thought of Ikkaku being bested by Amaya but he guessed the real joke was on himself. The top of Linake's head came to the middle of his chest she too was short and her weight was less than half of his, yet, she had been able to withstand his blows longer then he had anticipated and he intended to help the woman become even stronger.


	6. Stolen Kisses: Part 6

Linake's eyes fluttered as her clouded mind came too. She could tell that she had been given some form of sedative although she really couldn't remember much from what happened after she had been laid on the bed by Zaraki. She thought that at one point someone had been holding her hand for a brief moment but she couldn't be sure. She winced as she attempted to sit upright.

"I see you've finally came too." She heard the Head Captains pleasant voice speak to her.

She blinked her eyes a couple times willing her vision to clear. She could make out a fuzzy pink Kimono and knew that it was in fact Captain Kyoraku. He was sitting in a chair by the window with a book in his hand.

"Where is Amaya?" she asked.

Her voice sounded so weak when she asked the question and her mouth was so dry.

"She's fine. I had her taken to Squad 12's Barracks. She's been sedated while Captain Kotetsu and Captain Kurotsuchi try and find a way to stabilize her." He explained to her.

She could hear his feet as he walked across the room and what sounded like water being poured. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and then started blinking them again in order to clear the fuzz from her vision.

"Why was she sedated? I don't understand, was she hurt?" Linake asked.

She felt him take her hand in his and guide her shaking hand to the cup he held.

"Drink." He encouraged as she felt him take a seat next to her on the bed.

She obliged him taking a deep sip of cool water from the cup and it seemed to soothe her throat as it went down.

"Her power has awakened, and it all seems to be neurologically based. It was quite apparent to Lieutenant Madarame and Captain Zaraki that she was in quite a bit of pain." He answered.

Linake tensed at the mention of Captain Zaraki's name. She wished she could find a very large, very dark hole to hide in. The memory of her botched attempt at fighting him came crashing back like a ton of bricks. She felt embarrassed, both by her behavior and by her bold decision to kiss the man. She'd be sure to avoid the giant captain of squad 11 from now on, she didn't even think it would be possible for her to look him in the eye.

"It seems that you and I need to have a talk Miss Ohayashi." Captain Kyoraku continued when she didn't reply.

Linake looked up at him when she heard him refer to her by her last name.

She felt as if she were a child again about to scolded for something she did wrong only this time, she had done something wrong and she wasn't four, she was a twenty-seven year old woman.

"I guess we do." She agreed. The head captain tilted his head and studied her face closely.

"I guess the first thing I'd like to ask is how long have you been keeping your abilities from us?" He asked.

Linake sighed.

"I started to feel them come on after two weeks of being here, so I've pretty much been hiding it since then." She admitted.

Kyoraku shook his head and sighed.

"It seems that we don't have the trust in each other that I once thought we had." He replied sounding a bit defeated.

"I didn't mean to make it personal, Head Captain." She replied.

He smiled as he returned his gaze to her face.

"Now, the big question I have for you is why was Amaya sneaking around Sosuke Aizen?" He asked.

Linake sighed.

"She likes him. They have talked once and I guess somehow during that conversation she actually kissed him." Linake admitted.

She felt his body tense up beside her as her admission registered in his mind. He could help but wonder just what the hell Aizen was up too this time. It just didn't sit right with him, a young woman like Amaya would be an easy target to manipulate and it wouldn't have been the first time Sosuke Aizen had used that tactic.

"Kissed him, huh? Well that wasn't what I was expecting at all." He admitted.

"If you want more information you will have to wait for Amaya to wake up, I really can't speak on her behalf. She is the only one who will be able to tell you how she feels. I went with her to try and see Aizen for myself, I wanted to see if Amaya was being tricked or if Sosuke Aizen was actually being forthcoming with her." Linake countered.

"I see. You're usually such a sweet natured woman, what brought on the sudden hostility? Why would you challenge Captain Zaraki?" He asked.

Linake lowered her gaze and stared at the cup she was holding in her hands.

"At first I was afraid of being thrown in The Maggots Nest and the thought of that made me angry. I thought that if Captain Zaraki told you, you wouldn't think twice about it." She answered honestly.

"Now that stings, Linake. I wouldn't just throw you in there without hearing what you had to say for yourself." He countered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Now, now. Don't start getting all emotional on me." He replied.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

He sighed heavily as he turned his head away from her. She held her breathe as she waited for his decision.

"For now the two of you are forbidden to leave the barracks your both currently in. I can't have the two of you running around sneaking in to see criminals and starting fights with my captains." He answered.

"You can always send me back to my world." She whispered.

Kyoraku turned his gaze back to her face and noticed the defeated expression she wore. The fight with Zaraki had some missing pieces to it and he couldn't understand how the hell Zaraki's mouth of all places had been burned.

"I'm not about to let that happen. For starters what kind of man would I be letting a woman like you back into a world where she will be hunted down by hollow's every time she turned around, and second, I don't like the look in your eyes. I think you're just fine right here with us." He answered.

"What time is it?" She asked.

He turned his head to look at the clock on the wall.

It's almost five in the evening now, I sent everyone else to get some rest and Captain Zaraki said he would come and see you again once you came too.

Linake's face flushed at the thought of seeing Zaraki again. Now that her vision was clear and she had finished sipping the water he had given her she needed to get outside before the sun set again. Without any hesitation Linake lifted her hand and pulled the IV from her arm herself.

"Now wait a minute, what are you doing?" Kyoraku demanded.

Linake didn't answer him as she pushed her body up from the bed, she gritted her teeth as searing pain shot down her shoulder but she swung her legs over the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by the Head Captain.

"What is it, Linake? What do you need?" He asked as he stood up from the bed himself.

"I need the Sun." She answered.

He paused as he lifted one dark brow at her.

"The sun?" he repeated.

"You want to see my powers Head Captain. Take me to the sunlight and I'll give you a first hand demonstration." She replied as she pushed herself to her feet.

Her knees shook as she pushed herself forward but Kyoraku was quick to take the reins and he gently lifted her up into his arms.

Linake started to open her mouth to argue with him thinking he was going to put her back in the bed, but he surprised her when he headed for the open door and started walking to the exit.

Linake inhaled the fresh evening air as he walked them out into the courtyard.

"Face me to the west. I need a direct connection to the sun's rays." She instructed.

He walked out into the middle of the grass and turned them both into the piercing rays of the setting sun. He dropped his head and kept his gaze on the woman he held in his arms. She had closed her eyes and started to inhale deeply. Almost instantly he felt her clammy body start to heat up. With every breathe she took her skin began to brighten as if she herself was illuminated from within. He continued to watch in fascination. She pulled at the bandages that covered her injured shoulder and he found himself taken aback by the power she held. Little by little the wound that had almost split her collarbone in half started to shrink before his eyes. Kyoraku adjusted his hold that he had on her lifting her body up slightly, holding her was starting to become uncomfortable for him, her skin was becoming painfully hot to the touch.

"You'll need to set me down now." She instructed.

He bent down and let her get her footing and then then let go of her. She stood with her face tilted up to the sky her skin illuminated by the suns light, she looked absolutely majestic with her long Auburn hair gently blowing in the light breeze that rolled in. She lifted her hand into the air as if she was caressing the wind itself and Kyoraku had to admit it wouldn't have surprised him if that was in fact exactly what she was doing. He watched as she lowered her head and turned to face him. She stood wearing nothing but bandages wrapped around her chest and the cut up bottoms to her Shihakusho.

"It seems like that's all I'm going to be able to do for today." She explained as she started to walk back towards the Medical Unit.

The Head captain followed her with his gaze but didn't bother to see her back to her room. He could tell by the color in her cheeks and the shrinking of her wound that somehow, someway she had been able to use the energy of the Sun in order to heal the damage in her small body.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat in front of his computer typing away at the keys as he grinned. The Human woman had surpassed his expectations and had given him pages of Data. At first the Head Captain of Squad 12 had felt annoyed with the Lieutenant of Squad 11 coming in and waking him from his sleep so early in the morning, but once he'd had the situation explained his intense need to gather and study any sort of phenomena took over and he jumped at the change to be able to study the Human woman and he hadn't even minded The Captain of Squad 4 coming to assist in his research. Isane sat patiently by Amaya's side sipping a cup of steaming Green tea, the Captain looked exhausted but Mayuri was sure she didn't trust to leave the Human alone in his care. That realization should have pricked at the Squad 12 Captain's pride but he didn't let that fact put a damper on his good mood. He quickly typed in another code and sat back in his chair and laughed. Isane turned her head and lifted her gaze over at him as his high pitched laughter filled the room.

'Excellent. I think I've found it. I will be to synthesize a drug that will allow for her neurological receptors to remain at a normal functioning wavelength without hindering her abilities." The Captain turned his head and stood from his chair as he walked the few steps back over to the small Human woman's bedside.

"Will that allow her to live normally as she acclimates to the changes?" Isane asked him.

Mayuri continued to smile as he looked down at the Woman.

"It will. This is all fairly simple really, it's just a matter of stabilizing the neurological triggers in her brain that are firing off random pain receptors. Whatever gives her the ability to see, speak and feel us is also what is giving her the ability to manifest these abilities. It's almost as if she has somehow unlocked a portion of her brain's capacity, instead of operating at the normal 10% the average human operates, she is at around 50% in turn giving her superhuman ability." He explained.

Isane leaned back in her chair and allowed herself to relax. She had been concerned for both Amaya and Linake and she hoped that the two women would recover quickly, now all they had to do was report their findings to the Head Captain and once the drug had been finished being synthesized Amaya would once again he her normal smiling self.

"I'd like the opportunity to study Linake as well. The abilities that have been described to me sound quite fascinating. I wonder if you would allow me to take a peek." Mayuri inquired.

Isane Kotetsu placed her empty teacup on the side table next to Amaya's bed before she stood.

"I will not permit that until she had fully awoken and can consent to your examination on her own. I will not speak on her behalf, her situation is different from Amaya's. She has her abilities under control." The Squad 4 Captain stated.

Mayuri frowned at the Captains retort and decided he would simply ask the other woman if she wouldn't mind allowing him to study her. He would try and stay on his best behavior as he performed his experimentation he thought as his smile returned to his face.

"How long will it take for the drug to be synthesized?" Isane asked.

"I should have it in about twelve hours." He replied as he turned on his heel and walked back over to his elaborate setup of multiple computer screens.

"I see. In that case I am going to trust you enough to leave her in your care, Captain Kurotsuchi." Isane sighed.

She hadn't gotten enough sleep and she was in dire need of rest especially after performing such an evasive surgery on Linake. While she didn't fully understand the Captain of squad 12, she knew she could at least count on him not to make the situation worse for Amaya.

"I see. Is this mistrust really the way you feel about me after all these years, Captain Kotetsu?" Mayuri countered as he grinned.

The Squad 4 captain narrowed her gaze at the Head of Research and Development silently giving the man warning. He continued to grin at her until she silently walked past him and showed that even though some of his methods were less than appealing to her underneath it all she guessed she really did trust the eccentric Captain of squad 12 after all.


	7. Stolen Kisses: Part 7

Linake and Amaya found themselves standing in the middle of Squad 1's Great Hall, It was just as Linake had pictured in her mind when she had feared being caught, only the punishment she now understood wasn't going to be as severe as her wild imagination had concocted. She felt uncomfortable standing in the middle of the Hall with all 13 Captains of the Guard present. She understood that Head Captain Kyoraku had his responsibilities and the news of the two women's behavior had spread across the Seireitei like wildfire. Everyone knew about their attempt to sneak in and see Sosuke Aizen and about their powers.

It had taken the two women two full days in order to get their bearings back and Linake had been thankful for Captain Kurotsuchi's ability to synthesize a drug for Amaya. Linake had been taken aback by the revelation of her friend's ability and even though she felt a sense of sisterly pride in knowing her friend was growing stronger she could see the toll it was having on the younger woman's mind. She still wasn't used to being able to hear what everyone was thinking and it was worse for her when she could hear the negative thoughts people thought they were keeping to themselves but still even now Amaya stood with her head held up high ready to defend her actions.

"We all know why I called this Captains Meeting so I'm not going to waste any time." Kyoraku began to speak as he stood at the head of the room.

Linake kept her gaze forward not trusting herself to look to her right. She hadn't seen Captain Zaraki since the night of their fight even though he had tried to come and see her once but she had practically begged Hanataro to tell him that she was asleep. She still felt embarrassed by her behavior and It was difficult for her even now because she swore she could feel his intense gaze burning a hole right through her back and even though it made her stomach fill with butterflies she refused to look back at his handsome face.

"I've spoken with both of the ladies in private and by now everyone knows what's happened anyways. Amaya Mori and Linake Ohayashi are here by forbidden to leave the ground of the Seireitei for any reason. Also, you are to stay within the area of the Squad 1 barracks when not performing your daily chores in The Squad 4 Medical Unit, you will be escorted to and from by someone of Lieutenant or Captain rank. Is this understood?" Kyoraku announced.

"Yes, Head Captain." Linake answered.

Amaya's brow furrowed in agitation as she looked up at the Head Captain.

"I can hear everything that is being thought about me as I stand here in this room. I understand that Sosuke Aizen at one time was an enemy to the Soul Society. I even understand that he has caused a lot of irreversible damage to many, even some of the Captains present here today have suffered from his past actions. I am but a mere human who has been welcomed into your world, but even still I will not apologize for my curiosity or my feelings." Amaya boldly addressed the room.

Linake's head fell forward in complete disbelief. The two of them had just been given a reprieve from prison and here she was about to challenge the very core of the system within this world.

"Maybe if she wants to be around Sosuke Aizen so bad we should just toss her in The Muken with him." SoiFon, the captain of squad two sneered.

Lianke's gaze lifted and her eyes locked onto the petite Captain of Squad 2. She knew it would be ill advised to pick a fight with another Captain and she knew that they all had every right to be angry about the past but something was bothering Linake and it had been ever since she had overheard the conversation between The head captain and the Captain of Squad 6. Amaya stood silent not allowing the Squad 2 captain to bait her into an argument. Head Captain Kyoraku sighed heavily and looked as if he were about to speak but Linake couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut.

"It is under my understanding that Sosuke Aizen assisted Ichigo Kurosaki in his defeat against Yhwach and that he himself walked right back into the Muken without so much as lifting a finger in fight against any of you. Does that also count against him?" Linake asked.

Amaya brought her small hand up and took a hold of Linake's in silent thanks for sticking up for her in such a way. Linake knew that she was probably pushing her luck and had just opened up a whole different can of worms for herself and she could feel the uncomfortable change in the room around her as her words seemed to take their effect on all of the Gotei 13 Captains.

" It seems that a lot of information seems to be released without my knowledge." Kyoraku replied staring down at Linake.

"I can't help what I overhear. I also know that it was you yourself who chose to let him out to begin with, Head Captain. Now, in order for that to happen it would have meant that even after everything he put you through in the past you still had enough faith in him to assist the Soul Society in that battle." Linake continued.

"I am the one who asked for his assistance and even back then it hadn't been a very popular opinion." Kyoraku replied as he lifted his hand and scratched the side of his beard.

Linake could see that she had driven her point across by the silence in the room. She could even feel that some of the hostility she had sensed earlier had began to dissipate around them.

Amaya squeezed Linake's hand giving her silent confirmation that the thoughts in the room had in fact started to change a bit.

"What exactly is it you are after, Miss Ohayashi?" She heard the deep calm voice of the Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki ask.

Linake turned her head giving the Captain enough respect to look him in his memorizing dark grey eyes.

"I'm simply trying to understand why there is still so much animosity. I also don't see how Amaya having a relationship of her own free will with Sosuke Aizen is any of anyone else's business." She admitted.

"So you would have us just let her be manipulated by him then?" Nanao Ise interjected.

Lianke turned her attention forward once again and she was met by the Squad 1 Lieutenants intense grey blue stare.

"How are you sure that is his plan? He didn't summon Amaya to go look for him, she did that on her own." Linake started to continue her debate but Amaya squeezed her hand again.

Linake looked over at her friend and realized she was going to speak for herself this time.

"I now have the ability to read a person's every waking thought, so my being manipulated should not be a concern." She countered.

"Alright. Let's not get carried away here. Even if I were to consider what you're proposing it's not a decision that I have the power to make on my own." Kyoraku replied.

Linake smiled.

"Then take the issue up with The Central 46. I am sure they are already aware of what has happened here. I'm also sure they wouldn't argue the fact that allowing him to have some form of a relationship with Amaya would be a pretty decent way of giving him something in return for his assistance and not to mention the cooperation he has seemed to give these past 13 years." Linake countered.

The head captain narrowed his gaze at Linake and she could feel that she had hit a nerve.

"Well, you seem to be pretty educated in the way our politics work." He replied.

Linake didn't understand why he would be surprised about her having the knowledge, after living among them for so long she would have been forced to pick up on the politics of any world she lived in if she had planned to survive in it.

"If that is something you have a problem with, Head Captain, it can be solved by opening the Senkaimon and letting me walk through it." She retorted.

Linake felt the squeeze of Amaya's hand and even noticed that the younger woman looked up at her profile as she registered the meaning behind Linake's words. Amaya felt her chest tighten at the thought of Linake going back to their world and she didn't understand why she would even say the words. She was standing there fighting on her behalf in order for her to see Aizen, yet, she hadn't even spoken to Captain Zaraki once since their fight.

The Head Captain didn't seem to be at all fazed by Linake's curt remark instead he simply let out a small chuckle before he replied.

"We've had that discussion before, Miss Ohayashi and I still don't like the look in your eyes." He replied knowing that the other Captains wouldn't understand his meaning.

Linake met his gaze and in that moment she understood that the Head Captain was more intelligent then she gave him credit for. The look he was talking about had to be the utter defeat that she felt inside herself, the almost painful embarrassment that she couldn't seem to shake off. He wasn't going to let her run away.


	8. Stolen Kisses: Part 8

Shunsui Kyoraku made his way down the long hidden path surrounded by trees. In his hand he held a medium sized light wooden box that held the Keys to Sosuke Aizen's binds. His meeting with the Central 46 had been a long and grueling debate on whether or not the two Human females actually had any ground to stand on with their argument. Kyoraku had even wondered himself if he was doing the right thing by bringing it up for discussion. In the end when he had brought up the same points made by Linake Ohayashi it had seemed to do the trick forcing the whole panel of the central 46 to really think about it.

While the members of the panel had agreed that Sosuke had not given them any grief or reason to even remember his presence for the past 13 years they still found it ill advised to let the former Soul Reaper free. Kyoraku had to admit he too was not fond of the idea of allowing Aizen free rein over the Seireitei and so he had come up with a compromise. In order for him to spend time with Amaya in any way they personally chose he had suggested that instead of keeping Aizen bound and locked up in the Muken they could instead have him transferred to an isolated private cell within the Maggots Nest. He knew that Amaya and Linake probably wouldn't be very fond of his suggestion but it was the best he was comfortable offering under the circumstances.

"Are you sure this is the right move, Head Captain Kyoraku?" He heard the deep calm collected voice of Byakuya Kuchiki ask.

Kyoraku turned his head to his left and was about to answer when another voice chimed in his own opinion.

"It's fucking stupid!" Captain Zaraki growled.

Kyoraku sighed heavily as the three men came upon the large metal door that would lead them to Sosuke Aizen's prison.

"I've made peace with this decision and the two of you can't deny that Miss Ohayashi presented a valid argument. Who are we to stand in Miss Mori's way?" He replied.

"I understand the points that Miss Ohayashi made, Head Captain. I still however have not made complete peace with your decision." Captain Kuchiki replied.

"With you being the head of a Noble family, Captain Kuchiki, I can understand your hesitation. My hope is that by allowing Aizen to have whatever relationship him and Amaya want will keep his mind occupied to the point he won't cause us anymore problems in the future." Kyoraku responded.

"Well It's too late now, you've already gone this far, let's get this shit over with." Captain Zaraki demanded as he stepped forward and pulled the giant metal door open and walked inside the pitch black room.

The two other Captain's followed the giant Captain of Squad 11 into the dank darkness and in single file they made their way down the narrow pathway to Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen's lips lifted into a full smile as he felt the Spiritual Pressure of three captains heading his way. He didn't need to see them in order to understand who the pressure belonged too and he had to admit it was a pleasant surprise. It had been so many years since any of his old friends had come to pay him a visit and he could use the entertainment. Aizen heard the shuffles of footsteps enter the small dark room he had been banished too so long ago, the room he himself had chosen to reenter after the war. Aizen continued to grin as he opened his eyes and took in the site of the three Captains. Shunsui Kyoraku, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki he thought.

"Well, well. It's been quite a while since I've had any of my old friends come to see me, Tell me Gentlemen to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aizen greeted.

"We've come to offer you a proposition, Souske." Kyoraku replied not bothering to beat around the bush.

"A Proposition? I am all ears Head Captain Kyoraku." Aizen replied.

"We have come to understand that for some reason Amaya Mori has taken a liking to you. To the point that her and another young woman have fought on your behalf." Kyoraku explained.

"My sweet Amaya has been fighting for me? How so?" Aizen asked.

"We've come to transfer you, Sosuke. To a private room within the Maggots Nest, that is the compromise I have made with the central 46. Do you accept the proposition?" Kyoraku continued getting to the point.

Kyoraku noticed the slight parting of Sosuke Aizen's lips as his words seemed to register in the man's mind.

"Very well. It would be rather rude of me not to accept such a generous proposition." He answered as another sly smiled spread across his lips.

Kyoraku turned his body to his left as the Captain of Squad 6 held out his hands, he placed the wooden box down on Kuchiki's hands and one by one he lifted the keys that would unseal Sosuke Aizen from the chair. He turned on his heel and with little effort in a matter of minutes the thick black binds that once secured the criminal came lose giving Aizen his first freedom of movement in 13 years. The three captains watched as Aizen stretched the muscles in his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"I've only got one thing to say to you before you walk out of this room. If you're planning to use that woman as another one of your tricks, I will split you in half myself. I may not be able to kill ya, but I can make sure you spend the rest of your days in pieces." Zaraki threatened as he walked up and grabbed ahold of Aizen's right bicep.

The side of Byakuya Kuchiki's mouth lifted in silent amusement as he handed the wooden box back to the Head Captain and walked over taking ahold of Sosuke Aizen's left arm.

"That really won't be necessary, Captain Zaraki." Aizen replied as he stood from the chair and allowed the two men to escort him out of the dark depressing void he had spent so many years staring into.

Aizen remembered what it was like to feel Amaya's soft lips against his own, he swore he could still taste her sweetness on his tongue. He had an obsessive need to touch the woman, to feel her once more.

* * *

Amaya and Linake found themselves back in the Laundry room of Squad 4 once again doing their daily assigned chores as if the past three days haven't even happened. Linake laughed as she watched Amaya use her power of telekinesis to try and fold one of the white fluffy towels. Linake didn't have to speak anymore when around Amaya and in the beginning it had unnerved her a little bit having someone inside her head so personally. Amaya had chosen to keep her opinions to herself most of the time, all accept one. Kenpachi Zaraki.

Whenever Linake allowed herself to think of the mighty Captain of squad 11 around Amaya she would let out a loud sigh reminding Linake that she could hear her. The day before had been both difficult and tiring for the two of them and the worst part of it for Linake was at the end of the Captain's meeting she had tried to make a B-line straight for the exit while she kept her gaze forward but she hadn't been that lucky, instead her clumsy nature had taken control of her body and she had ended up bumping right into his large muscled frame. He'd looked down at her with his normal bored expression as she looked up and simply whispered.

"Sorry."

Before she righted herself and walked away. She hadn't given him time to respond to her apology at all and she still couldn't figure out what it was about the man that made her heart continue to skip a beat, it was almost like she was just as infatuated with Captain Zaraki as Amaya was with Sosuke Aizen and that realization only made Linake feel even worse.

"Look Linake!" Amaya laughed as she lifted a whole stack of folded towels with the power of her mind and sent them straight to the shelf behind them.

Linake smiled warmly at the younger woman and in her mind she replied without having to say a word.

"Quite impressive."

Amaya smiled and turned back to face the counter filled with clean laundry. She jerked her head to the left as if she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. Before Linake could ask what the problem was Amaya turned her head and grinned.

"They listened to us. The head Captain is on his way back here to tell me he is taking me to see Aizen!" She revealed as her face lit up with pure joy.

"That's good news." Linake replied silently and made it a point to keep her mind clear of any other thoughts. She didn't want to put a damper on her friend's happiness, she was being melancholy enough for the both of them and even though she felt even more pathetic for it she just didn't know any other way to feel.

"Miss Mori? If you wouldn't mind I'd like for you to come with me." Head Captain Kyoraku announced as he filled the doorway to the laundry room.

Amaya turned and faced him wearing one of the biggest grin's he had ever seen on the young woman's face. The look of pure joy and excitement reminded the Head Captain that she already knew what he had come to tell her.

"Are you okay to finish by yourself?" Amaya turned and asked Linake.

She smiled and looked up at her friend and without any effort at all she told the young woman not to worry about it.

Amaya turned away and followed the Head Captain out of the room and Linake had to admit she was grateful for the reprieve, now she would be able to think without a constant censor.


	9. Stolen Kisses: Part 9

(-Author's note: I cannot reply back to those who are guests on here, so I am sorry for that. Also would like to give a bit of a warning, the next two chapters will have strong Sexual Content. I hope everyone reading enjoys, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. –L.J.)

Amaya followed the Head Captain as he led her through the Squad 2 compound onto a completely new path that she had never been on before. She knew from her ability to hear him think that she was being led to The Maggots Nest and even though it made her feel a bit sad that the Central 46 had not trusted Aizen enough to give him real freedom she was grateful for the Head Captain's compromise and for them allowing her to see him now without having to hide it. She was excited and a bit nervous to see him again and now that she knew he was no longer going to be bound to that awful chair she felt better for him. Her fear was that he wouldn't want to see her anymore after she had been able to get him partial freedom, but she pushed her fears aside.

"Did he ask to see me again or are you just bringing me too him?" She asked aloud.

Head Captain Kyoraku paused and was about to speak when she started to smile. He sighed and shook his head as he realized his answer had already been pulled from his mind. It made her feel a whole lot better knowing that after he had been transferred Aizen had asked to see her again. Her stomach filled with butterflies as she followed the head captain closely now overfilled with anticipation.

"I know you can hear my mind but this one sided conversation isn't doing it for me." The Captain replied out loud.

Amaya smiled.

"I understand, Head Captain." She replied.

"I don't want you to ever attempt to come in here unsupervised, Amaya. This is not going to be like the entrance to the Muken that you found. We had Aizen isolated for a reason and nobody guarded it because we never felt anyone would have a desire to speak with him." He explained.

"I understand. So if I wish to see him I should notify you?" She asked.

"Me, Captain Zaraki if he is willing, and even Captain Kotetsu. Just let someone know and we will find you the right escort." He replied.

Amaya smiled warmly at the Head Captain.

"I do thank you, Captain Kyoraku. I know I put you in a pretty difficult position and for you to even listen to me meant a lot to me." She admitted.

Kyoraku paused and looked down at the young woman. He'd never expected anything like this to happen when the two woman arrived in the Soul Society and he wouldn't have believed it if someone had been able to warn him. Between Amaya having feelings for Sosuke and Linake seeming too afraid to admit the ones she held for Captain Zaraki, he felt backed into a corner. It wasn't like he could really remove these Human women from their world and expect them not to become emotionally attached to the Souls he was forcing them to live around. The fact that they were Human didn't even bother him, He knew better than to have that mindset.

"I'm not the type of man who won't hear someone out, I just hope you get what you're wishing for." He replied as he stepped forward and reached out for the door that would lead them down into the belly of the beast. The Maggot's Nest.

Amaya stood close as the Head Captain walked inside and guided her threw the main entrance. It wasn't anything like she expected. Nobody was locked in an individual cell like they would be in her world, they were all wondering around aimlessly, some of them sat on the cold concrete floor lost in conversation and others seemed not to even realize where they even were. Amaya turned her gaze forward and picked a spot on the back of the head Captain's bright pink floral Kimono that he liked to wear over his Captain's Haori in order to keep her mind blank.

She shoved the sound of all the unspoken thoughts that surrounded her out of her mind so that she wouldn't begin to feel so overwhelmed. She had figured out that if she found a spot to focus on the voices of the people around her would become background noise and she could ignore them easier that way. She understood The Head Captain's warning now, she didn't think she would ever want to venture into this place without someone with her, even if she did have the power to send them all flying. If she were being completely honest the place crept her out. Kyoraku silently kept walking as they came up to another gate that seemed to be locked. He lifted a key from the pocket of his Shihakusho and unlocked the small gate and stepped aside gesturing with his hand for her to take the lead. She followed his direction and quickly walked forward into a narrow hallway. The head Captain closed the gate behind him before he urged her forward with a nod of his head. Amaya bit her lip nervously as another large metal door appeared in front of her.

"This is where I'm going to leave you now, Amaya. Sosuke is behind that door all you have to do is open it and walk inside. I'll have someone come back out in a couple hours to bring you back to the barracks until then you'll be locked in here." He informed her.

Amaya nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Head Captain." She replied.

Kyoraku tipped his head to her and turned on his heal. She watched as the gentle Head Captain of the Gotei 13 walked back down the hallway and locked her inside. She turned her attention to the door in front of her and reached out for the handle and then paused. She was Hesitant to just barge in even if he had asked for her to come see him. She took a deep calming breathe and tried to prepare herself for whatever was to come with this meeting. She decided on being polite so she raised her trembling hand and knocked three times. She held her breathe as the door swung open from the other side revealing the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He looked different now that she could see his whole face. She thought he was handsome before, now he quite literally took her breathe away as his full lips lifted into a smile that reached all the way up to his Honey Brown eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, My Sweet Amaya." He greeted her.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki followed the pathway in the direction of the Squad 4 Medical Unit. Now that his assignment to help The Head Captain transfer Sosuke Aizen was over with he was free to do what he'd set his mind on. He hadn't been able to shake the heavy feeling in his chest that had developed days ago. While he didn't understand what the hell it meant he knew that it wasn't something he could just ignore. Every time he went to clear his mind the memory of Linake's flaming lips pressing against his would come back as if she were doing it all over again. The woman's taunting words would repeat over and over.

"To me a man who doesn't wish to have the company of a woman, is a waste of a man!" she had sneered at him.

The side of Zaraki's lips lifted into a half smiled as he continued walking. The sun had just began to set and he was sure she would be finished with her daily chores by now and he had some words of his own for the woman. If she thought she was just going to be able to avoid him for the rest of her days she had another thing coming. He had heard her begging the 3rd seat of Squad 4 to tell him that she was asleep. She hadn't realized he was standing right outside her room and even though Yamada had looked horrified when he came back out to face him he had simply told him the truth.

She didn't wish to see him, and even though it rubbed him the wrong way Zaraki had decided to give the woman a little bit more space but now he figured enough was enough. He wasn't about to let the woman run away either like she had hinted at doing during the Captains Meeting. She hadn't even given him the chance to speak to her when she had bumped into him afterword. The woman was trying his patience, what little he had to begin with and it was about time he let her know that he wasn't going to let her get away from him that easily. Linake Ohayashi was about to understand that she shouldn't start something that she couldn't finish.


	10. Stolen Kisses: Part 10

The Immortal's Touch Part 10.

Amaya remembered that she needed air in order for her brain to operate right so she forced herself to suck in a fresh breathe of air as she watched Sosuke step to the side allowing her entrance into the room. She could read what was on his mind and she knew that if she walked inside the room her life and her heart would never be the same again. She wanted this man that she was sure of. Sosuke tilted his head and studied her with his intense gaze seeming to give her time to make up her mind. With trembling knees Amaya stepped forward taking the biggest leap she ever had in her life.

Aizen smiled to himself as he shut the door behind her and then turned to look at her again. The woman was beautiful to him and he couldn't place the reason. He wasn't going to question it either, all he knew was for the first time in so many years he had found something he actually wanted to pay attention too, something he thought he would never have.

"I'd like to thank you, Amaya." He whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Her breath hitched as she felt his warm body standing behind her. She took in her surroundings, the room was pretty much empty other than a bed and table with one single chair. She stepped forward and turned to face him. He was standing there in nothing more than a pair of bottoms to a Shihakusho. They hung low on his lean hips giving her a preview of what was to come. She didn't understand why she felt nervous after she had already climbed on his lap and kissed him once before. She guessed it was because he looked so much different to her now, He actually looked like an Immortal. She lifted her gaze and noticed that his light brown hair looked damp like he had recently taken a bath and she had the urge to step forward and run her hands threw it.

"No need to thank me." She managed to reply.

"Do you remember how it felt between us the first time you came to see me?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I remember. I also remember craving to be able to give you more and now I can. Tell me, Sweet Amaya, Do you want me to give you more?" He asked.

"I would." She admitted as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

Aizen reached his hand out and took a hold of the belt that held her Shihakusho in place and pulled her into him in one swift movement his head lowered and he pressed his lips over hers. Amaya felt her stomach flutter as his strong lips took control of the kiss, his hand lifted and took ahold of her jaw gently applying pressure telling her he wanted to taste more. She parted her lips for him and his tongue mingled with hers. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He moved his hand from her jaw and she felt his strong arms wrap around her sides as his palms gripped her backside. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat that seemed to give him enough encouragement. He pulled back breaking the kiss but kept his eyes on hers as he pulled the tie to her Shihakusho free and pushed her top open. His gaze lowered and his lips lifted into a half smile as he took in the sight of her bare breasts. Amaya stood still as he lifted the top from her shoulders and brought it down her arms allowing it to fall to the ground.

"I plan on taking my time with you, My Sweet Amaya." He whispered as his hands slide down her bare arms causing her body to break out in Goosebumps.

His fingers slipped into the sides of her bottoms and with a slight tug at the sides they fell to the ground at her feet leaving her almost completely naked in front of him, he bent down and gripped her left calf and pressed his lips against her skin as he removed the sandal she was wearing from her foot. He turned and repeated it with her other leg then tossed her sandals aside. Aizen stood and wrapped his arms around her again pulling her body into his, he could feel her warmth up against his bare chest and the sensation sent him reeling with pleasure as he closed his eyes in order to savor the feeling. Amaya placed her arms around him once more seeming to understand his need to feel her close to him.

He caressed her bare back leaving a trail of tingling energy and then gripped her by the hips. He lifted her from the floor up into his arms and carried her over to the small bed he had been given. He gently laid her down on her back following her down careful not to crush her with the weight of his body. Amaya's chocolate brown eyes linked with his Honey and he smiled before he pressed his lips to hers. He teased her with short deep open-mouthed kisses barley flicking his tongue over her full lips. Gently he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and pulled across it with his teeth.

She let out a soft groan from the sensation of raw pleasure that soared threw her body. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and pressed his lips to the base of her throat, right at her pulse point. He could feel how hard her heart was beating from her excitement and it pleased him. He wanted to watch her come apart from the pleasure he could give her and when he was finished she would crave his touch the same way he craved to touch her. Amaya began to breathe heavily as she felt his lips trail soft open mouthed kisses down her collarbone all the way down to the valley between her breasts. He turned his head and caught her left nipple with his mouth and sucked gently. Amaya arched her back as raw pleasure burst and spread across her body.

"Sosuke!" She groaned her approval.

He didn't pause instead he turned his head giving her other nipple the same attention before lowering his head even more pressing hot kisses down her soft skin, he flicked his tongue out and it delved down into her belly button. Her stomach muscles tightened and he could see the tremors in her body as her arousal grew sending her even higher. He kept going even lower taking the time to pause and nip at her hip gently he grasped her leg under the knee and lifted it up in the air he looked down and locked eyes with her as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her knee, he gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs and tossed them over his shoulder.

She watched as his head lowered again and her body jerked violently as his mouth closed over the most intimate part of her. Her body bowed as she tipped her head back and gripped handfuls of the blanket underneath her. The pleasure that overtook her was so intense it spread over her like a heat wave causing all of her nerve endings to come alive in the most delicious way and it made her moan. She could hear his every thought inside her head as he continued to send wave after wave of mind numbing pleasure coursing through her body. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore he lifted his face from between her thighs and she reached out for him. He pulled the bottoms he had been wearing from his hips and kicked them to the floor. Amaya gripped the back of his biceps as she pulled him into her waiting body and her eyes rolled back as he thrust his hips forward and slowly pushed inside her warm heat. She instinctively lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips locking her ankles behind his back as he ground his body into hers.

"Look at me, My Sweet Amaya." He demanded as he found his rhythm.

She opened her eyes and met his heavy lidded gaze. The expression on his face was of a man filled with ecstasy. She changed her grip on him raising her hands higher to his shoulders and he growled as she dug her nails into his skin. She knew that it wasn't pain he was feeling by her action it was raw sensation. He ground his hips into her harder sending himself even deeper, he continued to rock into her searing heat as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. The sound of her soft moans filled the room around them.

She had never had a man make her feel more beautiful and the way she could hear his every thought made her feel even more connected to him. It made her feel like they were truly one both body and mind and it sent her soaring even higher as she felt the most intense pleasure building deep inside her with every thrust of his hips. Every muscle in her body began to tighten as he continued to grind into her and she started to feel as if she were about to explode from the exquisite sensations she felt. She felt his body shift as he held himself up on one arm and slid his hand between their joined bodies, he kept his intense eyes locked on hers as the tips of his fingers found the spot that would send her over the edge.

"Aizen!" She Groaned.

He laughed softly from the site of her pleasure and leaned into her pressing his mouth over hers as he continued to please her. He rocked even faster and she could tell by his thoughts that he wanted her to come with him. Her whole body began to shake around him, her nipples hardened and peaked against his chest and like a rubber band that had been stretched too far, she snapped as her body convulsed from her release. She tipped her head back away from his kiss as her mouth fell ajar from the intensity, she wanted to scream out but her body was wound up so tight from the release all the breathe she had left her lungs instantly and she stared up at him in complete astonishment.

Aizen thrust his hips deeper feeling her body mold to his as her release pulled him deeper into her and he finally let himself join her, his body stilled hovering above her as his muscles tightened and trembled from his own satisfaction. Amaya finally regained her ability to breathe and she sucked in the air her lungs so desperately needed as he fell forward laying his head down on her chest. Amaya brought her hands up and cradled the back of his head and started to run her hands threw his thick hair. He laid there listening to the sound of her heartbeat as they both tried to recover. Amaya closed her eyes and smiled. She never knew that she would find so much pleasure in taking Sosuke Aizen as her lover and in that moment she was glad that she had taken that final step into the room. She wouldn't have traded this for anything in the world, Aizen was hers now, her Immortal.

* * *

Linake looked up at the stars that were just now starting to twinkle in the sky now that the sun had fully set. She had finished the chores for her and Amaya and had an early dinner by herself. She really hadn't been in the mood for much company lately but the stars could always put a smile on her face. She was sitting up against the truck of the large tree that had grown in the middle of the courtyard outside of the Squad 4 Medical Unit. She hadn't been in the mood to go into her sleeping quarters after dinner so she just sat down and she was enjoying the peace that she was feeling when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards her. She turned her gaze from the sky and that's when she noticed him. Zaraki walked up and stood in front of her and looked down at her with his arms tucked inside the top of his Shihakusho.

"How long are you going to avoid me, Woman?" She heard him growl.

Linake didn't bother to stand up for him she just turned her gaze back to the sky above her.

"I'm not." She replied.

"Bullshit!" He spat back.

"I don't have any desire to fight you again, Captain Zaraki." She countered back.

"Who the hell said anything about fighting?" He countered.

Linake turned her gaze back to the man's chiseled face that she loved looking at. She was sure that nobody had ever called him handsome to his face before and she was also sure that it wouldn't matter if she did now, he would probably just end up laughing at her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Watching the stars. The constellations are different here then they are in my world, but it doesn't change their beauty." She answered honestly.

Zaraki turned his head and looked up at the freshly darkened sky and then turned his light green gaze back to her.

He let out an irritated growl as he bent down and took a seat next to her by the tree. Linake stared at him in amazement, she couldn't believe that he had decided to take a seat next to her.

"If it's not a rematch what is it you want, Captain Zaraki?" She asked him. He turned his head and met her gaze.

"Kenpachi." He stated.

"What?" She asked as she began to feel confused.

"Call me, Kenpachi." He demanded.

Linake felt the sudden rush of butterflies attack her insides as she tried to understand what was going on with him. In all the time she had spent in the Soul Society he had never once acted so casual with her before. Did he actually respect her more now after her pathetic attempt at fighting him? Was it even possible?

"Alright." She answered.

"I've been thinking about something you said to me, Woman." He replied.

"Something I said?" She asked.

He chuckled low in his throat as he leaned his upper body into her space, his lips were only inches away from her left ear and she could feel his hot breathe against her skin.

"I'm seeking some company, Woman." His deep voice whispered.

Her eyes widened as her scattered thoughts tried to process his words. She couldn't have heard him right could she? She didn't have time to ask him. His large strong hand reached up and gripped her by the chin forcing her head back, he met her surprised gaze.

"Let's try this again, without the flames this time." He growled as he covered her lips with his.

Linake felt her heart rate accelerate as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss pressing on her jaw with his fingers. She parted her lips for him and she swore her heart was going to beat straight out of her chest as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth. She brought her hands up and grabbed handfuls of the front of his Captains Haori trying to pin him to her as she finally let herself let go and tentatively ran her tongue against his. She heard him growl low from the back of his throat and she took that as a sign of pleasure from him.

She grew bolder and decided to see just how much he would let her do. She pushed her body into his chest and wrapped her arms around his huge muscled shoulders and grabbed handfuls of his long raven black hair and to her amazement he let her do it. She felt like she was in some strange erotic dream but she knew by the excitement that filled her racing heart that she was in fact wide awake. Zaraki tightened his grip on her chin as he pulled his tongue back and pressed his lips over hers one more time before he pulled away and looked down at her. She met his gaze as she sat there trying to regain control of her rapid beating heart as well as her breathing. She noticed his lips lift into a full smile as he lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

"Yeah. I think this is going to be fun." He whispered.


	11. Stolen Kisses: Part 11

Claimed by the beast Part 11.

Linake's mind raced with so many thoughts at once as she stared up at Kenpachi. The feeling of his knuckles brushing across her cheek so tenderly made her stomach clinch. She was a bit unsure of the situation, a part of her was warning her not to get too close to the man, he may end up biting her, but then again she thought that his bite might be just the thing she needed. He wasn't a soft man by any means, a battle loving warrior who laughed in the face of his enemies. He took no prisoners and relished at the thought of fighting to the death. He was honorable, yet he was still a force to be reckoned with. She didn't understand the sudden change in him when it came to her and she had to admit she was a little scared to even ask. Had she really opened up a sexual curiosity within him?

Kenpachi pulled away from her and pushed himself up from the ground back to his feet. At first she thought that the kiss was what he had wanted to try but before she could respond he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Once again she found herself being lifted up onto the man's solid wide shoulder.

"Kenpachi!" She yelped.

She was still so confused and the kiss they had shared hadn't made anything any easier on her. She felt embarrassed by being draped over the man's shoulder again, at least this time she wasn't bleeding she thought. She heard the low growl of his laughter that escaped from the back of his throat.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? " She asked.

She felt the arm that was holding her in place over his shoulder come lose from her waist and at first she thought he was about to set her back down on her feet but then she felt the searing heat of the palm of his hand as he wedged it between her legs and covered her. All the breathe she had left in her lungs rushed out and her body tensed from such an intimate touch from him.

"To Bed." He growled as he turned and started walking in the direction of his Captains Quarters.

He hadn't even bothered to move his hand as he continued to walk down the pathway. She hoped that nobody would see him carrying her around like this, but then again she was pretty sure everyone knew about her crush on the man and now because of her brash bout of confidence during their fight he understood it too. Her heart began to race as her mind filled with anticipation. She was about to find out what it was going to be like to take him as her lover and she had no doubt in her mind that it was going to be the most intense night of her life. Subtle wasn't Zaraki's style and she couldn't help but feel like she had just been claimed by the Alpha male that lived inside his beast and that was one beast she didn't ever want to tame.

The steps that lead to his room came into view as he climbed them with little effort and she heard him slide the pocket door to his Quarters open then he stepped inside the dimly lit room. He turned his body to the left and he lowered her down onto the large bedroll that he slept on. He didn't follow her down onto the bed, instead he stood to his feet and walked the few steps to close and lock his door. Without a word he pulled his sheathed zanpakuto out from the band that held his Shihakusho in place and he propped it up against the wall then turned to face her.

She stared up at him not sure of what she should say to him, her heart rate had gone from racing to pounding as soon as he laid her down. She was surrounded by the man's spicy scent and it played with her senses. She could feel the sexual tension between them start to fill the room as he stared down at her. She watched him as he shrugged out of his Captain's Haori and turned to drape it over the back of a chair. She noticed that is room was larger than she thought it would be but the only thing he had inside was the bedroll and a desk with a chair. She didn't think the man spent much time in the room other than to sleep. She turned her gaze and noticed another door and she guessed it lead to a private bathroom. She knew that most of the Captains had their own private one while the rest of the members of the squads shared a communal bathing area.

Her attention was brought back to him as he hunched down and took a hold of one of her ankles in his strong hand and removed her sandal from her foot. It felt so strange to her seeing such a giant of a man being gentle with her as he took her shoes off for her. He was the perfect mixture of tenderness and dominance. He tossed her sandals over by the door and stood again. Her gaze dropped and she noticed that he'd already taken his off while she had been looking around his room. He didn't waste any time as he untied the belt to his Shihakusho and then shrugged out of the top while letting the bottoms fall to the ground. Linake's stomach clinched as her lips parted as she took him in, his body was exquisite. His 6'7 frame was built wide and full of lean contoured muscle and even though she was trying not to her gaze fell to the most intimate part of him. Her eyes widened for a brief moment and it seemed that all of his anatomy was large.

"You like what you see, Woman?" he teased her as he half grinned.

Linake's mouth went dry as she watched him stalk over to her wearing nothing more than his signature eye patch over his right eye. He bent down on his knees and reached out for the belt of her Shihakusho and tugged on it forcefully.

"Now it's my turn to see." He whispered as he brought his hands up and pulled the top away from her bare breasts.

His gaze explored her exposed body and then he noticed the thin jagged pink scar that ran down her left shoulder and stopped just above her collarbone. She could see were his gaze had ended up and she hoped that the reminder of their fight wouldn't stop him from continuing.

"I've never felt regret before." He admitted as he lifted his hand and traced his finger over the thin scar.

Linake's lips parted at his admission, not about never feeling regret but his insinuation that he regretted hurting her.

"I'm the one who challenged you." She whispered back hoping it would be enough.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No." She answered simply.

He surprised her ever further by lowering his head and pressing his lips over the thin scar, almost like he was trying to apologize to her. Linake's chest tightened at the gesture as she raised her hands up capturing his face between her hands. He allowed her to pull him towards her and she pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back forcefully and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He seemed to get lost in her kiss as his hand found one of her generously round breasts and he squeezed her a bit roughly then ran his thumb across her nipple making it peak. He pulled back from her kiss and leaned his head down sucking the hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Yes!" she encouraged him.

He growled low in his throat as he pulled back on her nipple catching it between his teeth dragging them across the sensitive peak. She arched her back in order to give him more access as she moaned. He seemed to know exactly what she craved. He pulled away from her breast and leaned back gripping the sides of her bottoms, she arched her hips helping him as he pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. He gripped her thighs in his hands and spread her legs wide as he lowered his face down. She felt his hot mouth close over the most sensitive part of her through her panties. She didn't understand why he didn't just remove them but then she understood he was using them as a barrier as he sucked her into his mouth and just like with her nipple he gently ran his teeth across.

"Fuck!" She moaned as pleasure and a little sting of pain assaulted her body causing her arousal to pool inside her.

She reached down and gripped handfuls of his thick black hair as he continued to torture her with such exquisite pleasure. He pulled back and she let go of his hair. He gripped the sides of her panties and ripped them from her body tearing the fabric apart. She gasped at his forcefulness as he took ahold of her by her arm and guided her up turning her body away from him. He placed his knee between her legs and nudged for her to open them for him and he pushed his body up against her backside.

"I like the way you moan for me, Woman." He growled into her ear as his hand trailed the soft sensitive skin of her stomach.

She felt his fingers find her opening and he thrust them into her finding her more than ready to take him. He pulled his hand away and she instinctively leaned forward with her body braced on her hands and knees in front of him. Zaraki lined himself up with her body and slowly thrust himself inside her all the way to the hilt.

"Oh, Fuck!" She groaned as he stretched and filled her.

It was like their bodies melded together perfectly creating the most intense friction she had ever felt as he pulled back almost all the way out and slammed back into her. She jerked forward from the intensity of his thrusts but she found that she liked his dominance, it thrilled her and truth be told it was one of the things that attracted her to him the most, she knew she was never going to get enough of the brute. She felt his body lean into hers as his fingers dug into her hips. She lifted her head and cried out as he found his rhythm.

She heard him laugh low in his throat as he leaned his chest against her back and wrapped his arm around her. She felt his teeth drag across the side of her neck before she heard him growl.

"You like this?" He asked as he thrust his hips plunging himself into her hot wet heat.

"Yes!" She groaned between clinched teeth.

He lifted his hand and buried it into her soft Dark Auburn hair and he grabbed a handful at the base of her scalp then pulled back. She moaned loudly as the gentle sting on her scalp combined with the intense pleasure he was giving her combined.

"You're mine now, Linake." He growled into her ear right before he used her hair to tilt her head to the right angle giving him enough access to kiss her.

He slammed his mouth over hers forcing his tongue into her mouth claiming her completely and she melted into him kissing him back with all the passion he made her feel and she tried to tell him that she wanted his claim. She wanted to be his woman.

She felt his strong fingers delve between her legs as he found her sweet spot once again. He skillfully rubbed against her as he kept his rhythm thrusting into her deeply from behind and his tongue mimicked the same movement as his hips. Linake felt the pressure inside her spread out across every nerve ending in her body, she tensed up underneath him as it continued to build up inside her. She gripped the blanket underneath her as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and his one uncovered eye met her dark blue gaze. She could see the intensity he was feeling from the expression on his face as he turned up the heat increasing the speed of his thrusts. He clinched his teeth and growled his command to her.

"Come for me, woman!"

His words sent shivers down her spine and she had to admit that it turned her on even more making her body obey his command. She gasped as the pleasure inside her intensified and her body began to tremble and like an internal explosion her body tipped over the edge and she imploded sending waves of pleasure for him as her body began to take him in deeper seeming to pull his own release from him.

"Fuck! Kenpachi!" She moaned loudly.

Zaraki growled as every muscle in his body tightened and flexed. He thrust his hips forward trying to hold back but her body was too demanding and he came to a sudden stop as he came with her.

Linake fell forward as the tension in her muscles relaxed. She moaned softly as she felt him back away from her pulling out from inside her and she collapsed onto her side. She closed her eyes and tried to slow her rapid beating heart and her harsh breathing. She felt his tall muscled body lay down behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She felt the safest she ever had in her life laying tucked up underneath the huge warrior. He continued to surprise her with even more tenderness as she felt him press his scared lips against her cheek. Linake fought to open her eyes again but her body was so well sated and she felt so comfortable being held by him that she eventually lost the battle and slowly even though she didn't mean too she drifted into one of the most peaceful sleeps she'd ever have.

Zaraki looked down at the woman's face as she slowly fought to stay awake. The tightening in his chest was back and even more intense for him now but he was finding that it wasn't as uncomfortable for him anymore. He wasn't sure what it could be, if he had to guess it was some form of fondness for the woman he held against him and after what they just shared together he really didn't care. He wanted this woman and that was all that mattered to him he thought as he laid his head down and pulled her closer into him and he too ended up falling asleep.


	12. Stolen Kisses: Part 12

Mayuri Kurotsuchi found himself standing in the Medical Unit of Squad 4 as he tapped his foot impatiently, his arms folded across his chest, his baggy Captains Haori hanging from his lean build. He had spent countless hours studying the data he had collected on Amaya Mori and he was anxious to get an answer from the other Human woman that fascinated him but when he'd taken the initiative to seek out Linake in order to ask her permission he had been informed that she had gone missing. The head Captain had feared that the woman had taken off someplace on her own with how her current mood had been and had ordered some of the lower ranked officers of Squad 4 to go and search for her. He'd even pulled Amaya aside and asked if she knew of a place the woman could have run off too but she had just shook her head and apologized for not having a clue herself. It was apparent that Amaya was also worried about Linake.

"I'm really at a loss here about where she could have gone. Was she acting any differently after her chores last night?" Mayuri heard the Head Captain address his question to Captain Kotetsu. The squad 4 Captain shrugged her shoulders before replying.

"No. She seemed normal, that's what I don't understand. The last time I seen her was right before I headed out to go to dinner." She replied. Shunsui Kyoraku sighed heavily as he continued to think about were the woman might have run off too when a possible answer to their worries struck him.

"Come to think of it, has anyone seen Captain Zaraki this morning?" He asked.

Mayuri's lips lifted into his signature creepy grin as he took in the meaning of the Head Captain's question. Could it be possible that the barbarian of squad 11 had actually decided to pursue the woman?

Captain Kotetsu's lips parted as the possibility seemed to hit home with her as well.

"I haven't. He usually takes his squad out for training drills by now." She offered.

Shunsui smiled.

"That is true, but on my way over here I noticed some of the lower ranked Squad 11 members just hanging around." He replied.

The three captains shared a look between them and the Head Captain couldn't hold back his laughter. Shunsui placed his palm on the shoulder of the Captain of Squad 12 and with humor still evident in his words he teased him.

"Good Luck on getting that permission you've been seeking." He joked.

Mayuri scowled at the Head Captain. He hadn't thought about Captain Zaraki standing in the way of his research and if there theory was correct and the woman was in fact with the Squad 11 Captain all of his hopes of study could surly go out the window and he really needed to collect the information from Linake in order to continue studying his suspicions about the two women.

"Only one way to find out. Let's see if we can find Lieutenant Madarame." Captain Kotetsu stated.

* * *

Zaraki stretched his massive frame as he awoke from a very restful sleep. He glanced down at the woman who was currently using his muscled chest as her new pillow. He could feel her warm thigh laying draped over his hips and her arm was snuggly wrapped around his ribcage. He lifted his hand and gently ran a trail down her bare back with his fingertips. She was still sound asleep and he could feel her soft breath on his chest. A part of him really wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around her, He'd never done this kind of thing before and he would be the first to admit he'd never been the type of man who wasted his time being emotional but he couldn't deny the fact that he actually liked waking up to her draped across his body like this. He turned his head and glanced at the time and realized he was late for his morning drills and it was no surprise to him that nobody had come to wake him.

The night had been filled with the woman's lust filled moans and the memory of how she responded to him made his body stir. He had to admit when it came to taking a lover he had chosen the right one. She didn't shy away from his dominant nature, instead she encouraged it and seemed to enjoy it. She had woken up a couple hours after he had taken her the first time and he'd woken up to find her sitting on the edge of the bed looking for her clothes. He'd reached out and grabbed her pulling her back down against him. She'd protested at first telling him she needed to get back to the Squad 1 barracks but he'd just ignored that. He hadn't wanted her to leave even though he still didn't understand why.

Instead of letting her get dressed he had informed her that he has just gotten started and that he was ready for another round. He'd liked the way her deep blue eyes seemed to darken at the thought of being taken by him again and it was all the answer he'd needed and he'd covered her body with his taking control once again as he claimed her mouth with his own. He'd taken pleasure in exploring her soft curves with his hands and this time he'd ordered her to take him differently by climbing on top of his lap and riding him. He'd liked the feel of the woman's breasts pressed up against his chest and the way her nails dug into his back as she clung to his hard body. He could still feel the slight sting on the back of his shoulders from how she'd dug her nails across as he'd thrust himself up into her meeting the grinding of her hips. She didn't hold back from taking her pleasure from him and he liked that about her. He brought his hand up and brushed his knuckles across her cheek as she continued to sleep. He was just about to wake her up by pulling her into another kiss intending to start round three between them when he heard a loud knock at his door. He noticed her tense up at the sound as she opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. He rose from the bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"What is it?" Zaraki yelled out to whoever was knocking.

Whoever the hell they were they had shitty timing he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Captain. It seems that Miss Ohayashi has gone missing. The Head Captain had wished for me to inform you." Zaraki recognized the sound of his Lieutenants voice explaining the reason for his interruption.

He sighed heavily as he realized his intentions with the woman would have to wait for another time.

"Tch. You can tell him to call off the search, she's in here." He called back without even the smallest amount of embarrassment.

"Y...Yes Captain." Ikkaku replied.

They could both hear the surprise in his voice and could hear the sound of his footsteps walking back down the steps that lead to Zaraki's sleeping quarters.

"I told you I should have gone back to the barracks." She whispered up at him.

He dropped his gaze and took in her bewildered expression and it made him grin.

"No sense in hiding this." He replied as he cupped her face with his hand and pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed back but pulled away before he made her forget about the world and she allowed him to ravish her again. She knew that if people were looking for her that she had slept in too late and she needed to head to Squad 4 in order to do her assigned chores for the day.

"I should go." She spoke softly as she met his gaze.

"Yeah…I guess will pick this up again at another time." He replied as he removed his arm from around her.

He watched her as she climbed out of the bed and began to pick up her clothes from the floor and then headed for his bathroom. He rolled his shoulders and stretched out his neck before he got up and started to get dressed. He was sure his squad members had all scattered once they realized he wasn't going to show up to lead the drills. He didn't care, he'd let his men have the day to do whatever they wanted and he'd pick back up on the training tomorrow.

Linake stepped out of Kenpachi's bathroom fully dressed minus her panties. They couldn't be salvaged by the way the man had ripped them the previous night, but she would make due with going commando for the rest of the day. She walked over to the door and bent down to slide on her sandals and then turned to face the half-dressed Captain. She nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about what to say before she left. He turned his head and noticed the way she was looking up at him. His lips lifted in a half grin as he walked over to her.

"I'm going to head out now." She informed him as she rose up on her top-toes trying to kiss him goodbye.

He had to bend his head down in order to let her and he did pressing his mouth over hers. She pulled away and smiled up at him before she turned and unlocked the latch then slid the pocket door open and without pausing she rushed down the steps and hurried down the path that would lead her to the squad 4 Medical Unit.

Zaraki stood in the open doorway of his Captains Quarters watching the woman hurry down the pathway. He could feel that she had already started to affect him in a way no other woman had ever come close too and even though he really didn't know dick about how it was supposed to be when it came to relationships he found himself wanting to try for her. He was never going to be the type of man that fell over himself and starting spouting love sonnets, but he could be there for her in other ways, he still wanted to help the woman learn how to control her powers and help her learn how to use them to her benefit and he guessed since he couldn't come up with the right words to tell her how we was feeling he would continue to use his body to show her how much he wanted her.


	13. Stolen Kisses: Part 13

Linake rushed inside the Medical Unit of Squad 4 and as she did she noticed the group of Captain's standing in the middle of the room. She paused as she realized Lieutenant Madarame was in the middle of explaining her ware bouts to the Head Captain. Ikkaku nodded to the Head Captain before he turned around and their gaze met for an instant. She noticed the slight lift of his lips as he nodded in her direction before passing her by and heading out of the building. She tentatively walked up to the group and spoke up.

"I'm very sorry for making you all worry." She started.

The captain of squad 12 turned and smiled creepily at her.

"Ah! Just the one I have been waiting for." He replied to her.

Linake took a step back from the man and wondered what on earth he would want with her.

"My apologies for being so late, Captain Kotetsu." She continued as she met the woman's gaze.

Isane nodded as her lips lifted into a knowing smile and Linake had a sneaking suspicion that her and Kenpachi were about to become the talk of the Soul Society and she really didn't know what to think of it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi has been waiting for a while to speak with you. You can take a few more minutes to hear him out before you join Amaya in the back. I have her restocking some supplies in the stock room." Captain Kotetsu explained.

Linake nodded and turned her attention to the Squad 12 Captain but before he could speak the Head Captain walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Glad you're okay." He spoke softly before walking towards the exit.

Linake felt a bit out of place with his calm attitude. She had expected Captain Kyoraku to make some kind of comment about her being in Kenpachi's room all night but it seemed as if it didn't faze him at all. Linake sighed as she reminded herself that she was talking about the same man who had allowed Amaya to see Aizen. After that kind of shock I don't think any relationship would surprise the poor man.

"If you don't mind I would simply like to ask you a question." Captain Kurotsuchi stated as he stepped forward.

"Alright." She replied feeling a bit uneasy.

It wasn't that she didn't like the captain of squad 12, he was just kind of strange to her.

"I am in the process of studying the data I have collected from your friend Amaya and I would like the opportunity to collect some vital information form you as well." He started to explain.

Linake felt her stomach turn a bit queasy at the thought of being examined by the man again. She really hadn't been fond of her first thorough examination. Mayuri looked at things from a cold scientific view and sometimes the man was downright insensitive and could come across as crude but she knew that deep down he did have a lot of good qualities about him as well. He was loyal to the 13 Court Guard Squads and had been an extremely valuable asset during the war with the Quincy. It almost seemed to her that the man was so brilliant that he bordered the line between rationality and insanity.

"I would be alright with it on one condition." She offered.

She witnessed his grin grow wider and his eyes fill with glee.

"Excellent and what is your condition?" He asked as he tipped his head sideways.

"Captain Zaraki is to be present during the exam." She replied.

She watched as his smile faded into a thin line and his shoulders slumped a little. She felt a bit confused and wasn't sure if there was something from the past between the two Captains that she was not aware of.

Mayuri sighed dramatically as he waved his thin white arms in the air as if he was saying why-the-hell-not.

"You drive a hard bargain but I'll accept your offer. The research I am currently working on could be quite the benefit for both you and Amaya." He continued as the smile returned to his face.

"Alright." She agreed.

And just like that the man turned on his heel and walked back over to Captain Kotetsu leaving her wondering whether or not he was going to even tell her when he wanted his examination to take place. She shook her head and decided she would find out soon enough and went in search for Amaya. She was interested in finding out how her visit with Aizen went and Linake figured she couldn't keep anything a secret when it came to Amaya so she might as well ask.

* * *

Linake found Amaya tucked back in the supply closet practicing her ability by using her mind to place the new shipment of supplies up on the shelves and it make her smile seeing the younger woman take pride in herself. Linake knew that she could learn a thing or two from her friend.

"You really had me worried there for a while. I thought you had tried to leave on your own." Amaya admitted as she turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry about me." She replied.

Amaya giggled as she seemed to read what Linake was thinking about.

"I am however very pleased to see that you finally took a leap and that I wasn't the only one having fun last night." She smiled.

Linake chuckled as she shook her head and then bent down and started to sort through the new shipment of supplies. The stuff had been brought back from a trip from the human world by one of the lower ranked Soul Reapers who patrolled a designated area. Linake found it kind of strange but she didn't question it. When it came to Humans and Soul Reapers she was starting to understand that there had been an invisible line between the two worlds for quite some time most people just didn't see them but they were always around trying to keep the balance between the worlds.

"So I am guessing that things went well with Aizen?" Linake asked testing the waters to see just how much information Amaya would give.

Amaya looked over and from the expression on her face and the look in her eyes Linake could see that things had gone perfectly. Linake felt truly happy for her friend, she just hoped that things would continue to stay in a positive direction. She wasn't going to lie a part of her was afraid for Amaya giving the circumstances of Sosuke Aizen's past but she knew it wasn't really any of her business.

"It was amazing." Amaya replied with a smile.

Linake smiled.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Linake admitted out loud but she knew that Amaya would already know how she felt.

"Ah! There you are." The sound of The Squad 12 Captains voice filled the small room.

Amaya and Linake both turned their attention to the doorway of the supplies closet giving the man their attention.

"I've spoken with Captain Kotetsu and she has agreed to let you take tomorrow off in order for me to perform my examination." His gaze locked on Linake as his lips curved into a grin.

Linake nodded.

"I'll head your way first thing then." She replied trying to sound as if the thought didn't make her uncomfortable.

Linake expected the man to abruptly turn and walk away leaving them to their assignment but instead he walked inside and the scientist in him took over.

"How has the medication been working for you so far?" His question was directed to Amaya.

She smiled warmly at the Captain before she replied.

"It seems to be doing the trick. I haven't had any more pain and I am able to block out the voices of others when I really focus on something else." She answered.

"Excellent. I'll be sure to have another batch delivered too you soon." He grinned as his golden brown eyes glowed with fascination.

"Thank you, Captain." She replied sincerely.

Mayuri simply nodded. His Baggy Captain's Haori swung as he turned his body away from her and his gaze met Linake's once more before he stepped out of the small room.

"You agreed to his examination, I see." Amaya commented.

Linake looked over at her and met her gaze.

"He said his research might be a benefit to the both of us, whatever that means. Could you hear what he was thinking? " She asked.

Amaya laughed.

"Yeah I could hear it. He was thinking about how much he's looking forward to collecting his Data and was pleased that the drug he created was doing its job. The man kind of has a one track mind and I also have a sneaking suspicion that he is extra careful about what he thinks when he is around me. Almost like whatever he is researching isn't something he wants us to know about right away." She explained.

Linake's brow furrowed as she silently thought about what the Squad 12 Captain could possibly be researching that could be a benefit to them but when it came to that man's mindset anything was possible.

"I wouldn't let it worry you, Linake. He simply just finds us interesting from a scientist's viewpoint." Amaya commented.

Linake shrugged it off and decided to let it go and concentrate on doing her chores. She had already been over an hour late and she didn't want to bring any more attention to herself then she already had, she knew that once word spread around that her and Kenpachi's relationship had crossed over into something intimate she was going to have a lot more looks coming her way and she had to admit when it came to her own abilities she was thankful she wasn't the one who had the ability to read peoples thoughts, she really didn't want to know what the other Soul Reaper's would think and if she were being completely honest with herself she really didn't care.

Kenpachi Zaraki leaned against the main door of the Medical Unit with his arms tucked inside his Shihakusho. He'd noticed the time and decided he would come and collect his woman. He could see the looks that he had been getting from his subordinates and the other Soul Reapers but he wasn't letting it get to him, they could fuck off if they had a problem with it. He had enough on his plate trying to figure out what was happening to him. He couldn't get the woman out of his head no matter how much he tried and even though his loss of focus and control over his mind kind of irritated him he wasn't going to take it out on Linake.

He noticed the two women walked out from the back of the building and they both seemed to be in the middle of a conversation that had them both smiling. Zaraki felt the now familiar pressure in the middle of his chest as he took in the sight of her. She turned her head and her smile widened as she noticed him standing there and he couldn't help but lift his lips into a lazy grin himself. He snorted at himself. The woman was making him soft he thought to himself as she stepped in front of him and looked up at him with her dark blue eyes.

"I was about to come find you." She admitted.

"Now you don't have to look." He replied keeping his voice low.

Zaraki turned his gaze to Amaya as she looked up at him and gave him what seemed to be a smile that knew too much. Zaraki sighed as he remembered that the younger woman could read his mind. He would have to be more careful about what he thought about when she was around. He didn't mind her knowing the intimate details of his relationship with Linake he wasn't stupid, women shared their experiences with each other whether they could read each other's minds or not. It was apparent to Zaraki that the two women were very close and that had been the reason he'd decided to warn Aizen.

"Captain Zaraki? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind escorting me to see Sosuke." Amaya asked as she looked up at him hopefully with her deep brown eyes.

"You have a key?" He asked.

Amaya smiled up at him.

"The Head Captain gave me one after he escorted me back to the squad 1 barracks last night." She replied.

"Alright, what the hell. Lead the way." He replied.

"Thank you." She smiled as she stepped forward taking the lead.

Amaya noticed out of the corner of her eye the way the captain pulled his arms free from his Shihakusho and reached out taking a hold of Linake's hand. She also seen the shocked expression on her best friend's face and heard her bewildered reaction as the giant man made the gesture of public affection for her. Amaya could hear of the Captains frustration and confusion when it came to his feelings for her friend but she knew that deep down it was just apprehension to such a large change in his lifestyle. He'd really never thought about being with a woman before he realized Linake was actually interested in him.

It kind of made Amaya sad to realize that the strong warrior had gone all of his life never expecting to find a woman. He had been more than consumed by his love for battle and even though Amaya could see that his love for the thrill and excitement for a good fight was never going to waver, she felt happy for both him and Linake. Amaya knew she may be the only person who though it, but she felt that the two of them would make a good balance for each other if they could keep good communication between them. Zaraki could help Linake become stronger as he became more comfortable with his feelings for her and Linake could help Kenpachi by giving him her unconditional love and that thought made Amaya smile.


	14. Stolen Kisses: Part 14

Amaya laid her head in the crook of Sosuke's shoulder as he gently ran his hand down her back. She was beginning to understand that there was going to be a pattern with their visits. It seemed the longer he went without her being around him the more he craved to touch her when she did come back to see him. She really wasn't bothered by the notion that the man in him craved to bring out the woman in her. His soft slow caresses made her body burn for him and the gentle way he held onto her as he tried to give her as much pleasure as possible made her heart soar. He'd been a bit more forward with her tonight taking her into his arms the minute the door had been shut by Captain Zaraki.

He'd stripped her bare and pulled her down on top of him playfully as he ran his hands threw her long golden blond hair. She could hear his comments inside his mind about how beautiful he thought she was and how he didn't understand how or why he was so overcome by her. Amaya had learned bits of information about his past as he let thoughts slip on occasion and it made her want to ask questions but she held them back in fear of over stepping an unseen boundary between them. She had to admit she really hadn't had much experience with relationships even in her own world but she knew one thing, no other man had ever been able to coax the kind of passion from her that Sosuke Aizen did. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms as they both silently laid there recovering from their intense reunion.

Aizen had seemed down right amused when she had arrived with Captan Zaraki and Linake in tow. The two hadn't stayed very long and Zaraki had stayed silent while Amaya brought her friend inside to meet her lover. She wanted Linake's doubts and worries to be dealt with so that her friend could look past the uncomfortable feelings she still had about Aizen. Linake had been polite as she stepped inside the small room and extended her hand out to the man who was once banished for his crimes. Amaya had been happy to see Sosuke accept her friends hand and even though his charm was laid on thick as he commented on her beauty it didn't sting Amaya's pride any. She could read that he was just trying to be polite to her friend and that realization made Amaya even happier about her decision to be with him.

Linake had felt awkward after a couple minutes of being in the room with them and had decided to let the two of them have their time together. Captain Zaraki had paused to ask when she wanted someone to come and get her before he closed the door. Amaya had smiled and informed her friend's lover that she would like to stay the night and would appreciate it if someone could come back the next morning. He'd simply nodded and shut the door behind him. Amaya had been a bit jealous of Linake and how she was able to spend so much time with the man she seemed to be slowly falling for but she quickly squashed the feelings. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of her situation, she would make do with what was so generously offered to her by the Head Captain. She was in no place to act selfish or be filled green with envy when things could have turned out so differently.

"You seem to have a lot running through your mind. You can ask me whatever you want too, Amaya." Aizen commented bringing her back to the present as he continued to caress her back.

She smiled softly as she remembered he could hear her thoughts as well. His power was remarkable to her now that she understood how strong his abilities had become over the years. In his pursuit to gain the ultimate power and rule over the Soul Society he had achieved the goal of immortality and she understood that his plans had backfired on him back then by losing to Ichigo Kurosaki, but she also understood that in that battle he had begun to understand something much deeper within himself. He had been looking for the one other person who could really challenge him. Having the ability to make someone see, hear, smell and touch an illusion was a great power to have been given and even though Amaya didn't agree with his past methods she understood the temptation he had succumbed too. When one felt that their power was above everyone else's around them it could go to their head pretty quickly.

"I am not the same being I was all those years ago, and I will not lay here and make any form of excuses or explain my reasons when you seem to understand enough on your own." He commented on her inner thoughts giving her some peace of mind.

"I understand that, Sosuke. I also understand that what has happened in the past is done and I agree that there isn't a reason to dwell on what cannot be changed." She replied.

"You have so much faith in me. I can't help but wonder if your power is meant to counter mine for a reason." He smiled.

Amaya raised her hand and placed it on the side of his face as she pushed herself up on her elbow. There gaze met and she could see in his eyes and hear in his mind that he was being sincere with her and in that moment she decided that is past no longer mattered to her, she had been given power that was able to counter his by being able to read his every thought clearly as if he were speaking out loud. He couldn't use his ability to hypnotize someone who could see through his illusions and she had to admit having that ability was a comfort to her in many ways. There would never be any secrets between them and that gave her the faith in him that he was speaking of, she didn't care about the Sosuke Aizen who had once betrayed the Soul Society. She was falling in love with the Immortal man that had been left with nothing but his own thoughts for 13 years, the immortal man that leaned his face into her palm and closed his eyes savoring the simple gentle caress of her hand.

"Have I won you're heart so easily?" She heard him whisper as he opened his honey brown eyes.

Her breathe hitched as she seen the intensity behind his gaze. He wrapped his lean muscled arm around her back pulling her into him as he leaned into her covering her parted lips with his own. She wrapped her delicate body around him and her chest tightened and burst with emotion as she heard his thoughts inside her mind.

"You stole what's left of my heart the moment your lips touched mine, my sweet Amaya."


	15. Stolen Kisses: Part 15

Linake tried not to fidget as she sat perched up on one of those medical exam tables that you would find in her world, she felt like she was back in her home town waiting for her doctor to step into the room. She felt a bit uncomfortable and a little anxious even with Kenpachi leaning up against the wall across from her with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. They had managed not to over sleep this time even though they hadn't managed to get much sleep. She was beginning to think that she had created an insatiable monster out of him but she really wasn't complaining about it. She smiled as she looked over at him and his gaze met hers. She had started to notice that while he still looked bored as hell, his expression seemed a bit different to her now when he looked at her.

She caught him staring at her from across the table last night as she ate dinner with him, Ikkaku and Yumichika. She hadn't expected to be invited to eat with them, but she had accepted the invitation finding it kind of sweet of Kenpachi even if it did come out as more of a demand from him. She averted her gaze from the handsome man that still made her stomach flip with butterflies and concentrated on the Squad 12 Captain as he walked his way over to her from where his computer station sat. She smiled over at the Lieutenant of Squad 12, Akon, as he joined them in order to assist his Captain by rolling over a large portable machine that resembled a vitals monitor that she would have seen in the hospitals in her world, only she didn't think this one was just going to read her heart rate and blood pressure.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi grinned at Linake as he stepped forward and began to place small wires attached to little suction cups across her forehead, and he even boldly delved his thin white hand down under the top of her Shihakusho and began to place them on her bare shoulders. She stole a glance over at Kenpachi from the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but notice his stance change as he watched Mayuri carefully. She wasn't expecting him to say anything until she felt the Captain plunge his hand deeper into her top in order to place another suction cup to the top of her left breast right above her heart.

"Watch where you're putting those hands of yours, Kurotsuchi, unless you want to lose them!" Zaraki growled his threat as he stepped forward.

Mayuri turned his head and glanced at Zaraki with his head tilted to the side. He grinned before he replied.

"My, My. It would seem that this barbarian is in fact quite taken with you, Miss Ohayashi." He replied as he kept smiling but lifted his hands away from her body anyway.

"Don't test me." She heard her lover threaten as he leaned back against the wall and she had to admit his protective show of dominance over her made her chest swell with affection for him.

She had explained to Kenpachi about the Squad 12 Captain wanting to examine her after they had finished eating. She had planned on telling him so that he would understand why she thought it would be a good idea for her to head back to the Squad 1 barracks for the night but he'd just lifted his prominent brow at her and asked what the hell the exam was for. She felt kind of stupid as she shrugged her shoulders and admitted she had no clue. He'd snorted and grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her in the direction of his Captains Quarters where she had ended up staying again anyway.

She had asked him if he would come with her this morning after they had gotten dressed. Kenpachi's lips had lifted into a grin right before he replied telling her he wasn't going to let her go alone in the first place. He'd sent for Ikkaku and gave him instructions to have Yumichika start the morning drills and then ordered for Ikkaku to go and escort Amaya back out of The Maggots Nest. Linake had found it strange that he would go to so much trouble for her friend by ordering his own Lieutenant to play her escort, but Ikkaku had simply nodded and went on his way. Linake had enough confidence in Ikkaku's abilities to know that he would have no problem escorting Amaya back to Squad 4 and again she had found herself looking up at Kenpachi with wonder. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was more than just something physical for him between them but she didn't want to get her hopes up and she knew that even if he did start to really care about her he wasn't the type of man who would make a big deal out of it and she was sure she'd never hear him actually say anything remotely close to a declaration of love.

"Akon, Keep an eye on her while I make sure the Data is uploading." Mayuri demanded as he stepped away from her and made his way back to his wall of computer screens. She shook her head and brought her thoughts back to the present situation.

She watched Mayuri's profile as the man swiftly moved his pale white fingers across the keys of his keyboard typing in symbols that were completely alien too her. His eyes lit up as the screens began to fill with what looked like some sort of binary code. She could only guess that her brain waves were being converted into a language that he could read.

He turned his head and smiled over at her.

"Use some of your power." He demand almost as if the simple thought of witnessing her ability made him excited.

Linake stole another glance in Kenpachi's direction before she closed her eyes and tapped into the connection she had with the Elements.

"Please, Stand back Akon." She asked as she opened her eyes and commanded the Element of fire to come alive within her. The Lieutenant of Squad 12 did as she asked as her hands, arms and upper body engulfed in bright orange gold flames filling the room with heat and in rapid succession the sound of lighting striking outside the building boomed loudly as a freak rain storm starting to pelt the side of the windows. She decided if the Captain of Squad 12 wanted to see what she was capable of, she would show him everything as she invoked the Air Element in with the Fire and Water and her body rose about a foot from the exam table she had been sitting on.

"Oh My, She is an interesting one isn't she?" Mayuri commented as his gaze moved over to the Giant Captain of Squad 11.

He noticed that the man's lips had parted slightly as he watched her. Mayuri couldn't fault the Squad 11 captain for being enamored with her, even he would admit that she was quite decent to look at but her abilities and what he would find when he studied them was his main concern. Still seeing the rough battle loving brute stare up at the woman with such interest in his one uncovered green eye did make him pause for a moment and wonder just how deep Zaraki's interest went.

Linake exhaled slowly as she kind of deflated herself pushing out the excess Element of Air and lowered herself back down onto the table. She hadn't mastered much of the Water and Air Elements yet and when she tried to use them all at once she found herself growing exhausted by the effort quickly that was why she hadn't attempted to use them all during her rather embarrassing fight with Kenpachi. She closed her eyes and the flames surrounding her body slowly went out as if sucked back into her and the three men could hear that the rain storm had stopped just as quickly as it had started. Her mind began to feel clouded by the fatigue that always assaulted her after using so much energy at one time and her body started to tip forward almost causing her to fall but she managed to catch herself by gripping ahold of the exam table. Kenpachi must have noticed because he stepped away from the wall and came to her aid.

"Hey. You okay?" She heard him ask as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She laid her head down on his warm chest and inhaled his familiar scent.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, it just takes a lot out of me when I use more than one at a time." She replied.

"How interesting…Her power is connected to her physical body as well and her Spiritual Pressure." Mayuri commented out load before he turned his attention back to the monitors once again.

"You get what you wanted yet?" Zaraki barked at The Squad 12 Captain.

Mayuri didn't answer right away seeming to be overcome by his own obsessive thought patterns as he typed in another code into the system.

"It would seem that I have." He replied back as another one of his creepy smiles spread across his lips.

"Go ahead and unhook her now, Akon." Mayuri ordered.

Akon went to step forward but realized it was unnecessary as Captain Zaraki reached into the top of her Shihakusho and pulled the plastic suction cups away from her skin one by one and tossed them down. Zaraki scooped her up into his arms securing her too him by slipping his arm under her knees. She reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. She couldn't fight the overwhelming feelings that kept rising inside her chest whenever she was near him like this. She feared that she was falling for him already and she knew that emotions like that would only end up complicating whatever it was between them. She snuggled into him as she felt the breeze of cool air and smelled the soft scent of rain as it mixed in with the dirt on the ground creating that earth smell that she loved.

"You can drop me off at Squad 1. I know you need to get back to your training." She whispered.

"You can sleep in my room while I join my Squad." He countered.

Linake half- laughed against his chest.

"I'm not going back to the Squad 1 barracks am I?" She teased him.

"No." He replied not wasting any time sugar coating it.

If he wanted her to stay with him in his captains quarters she wasn't going to argue about it. The memory of their first night together filled her exhausted mind and she didn't know why she chose now of all times to remember the claiming words he had growled into her ear. He'd told her that she was his now and she guessed when it came to a man like Zaraki that was as good as him saying he cared about her at least a little bit.


	16. Stolen Kisses: Part 16

(Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the Reviews and the feedback, It's greatly appreciated. I know my style of writing may not be for everyone and that's fine, some will get what I am doing here and some won't but all in all I hope the story is still enjoyed. Thanks for taking the time to read. –L.J.)

Nanao Ise stared back at the 3rd seat of Squad 11, Yumichika Ayasegawa as he asked permission to enter the Squad 1 barracks. The rumors of his Captain and Linake Ohayashi had been spreading throughout the Seireitei. It seemed that everyone didn't have anything better to do then gossip about the new formed relationship between the Captain of Squad 11 and the Human woman. Nanao personally didn't see what the big deal was about it, she didn't concern herself in the private affairs of others and deep down she guessed that she felt a bit of happiness for the rough Captain of the 11th Division.

True, he wasn't the kind of man she would have ever suspected wanting a romantic relationship but she found herself feeling that he deserved someone special in his life after all the man had been through over the past years. The war with the Quincy had left many of them in shambles both Physically and emotionally and Captain Zaraki had been hit hard twice, having to fight to the death against his mentor the former Captain of Squad 4 and the first Kenpachi, Retsu Yachiru Unohana and also the realization that his previous Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi had not been the lost little girl he had once thought of as a daughter to him, but had in fact been a manifestation of his zanpakuto's spirit. She had disappeared back into the blade after the captain had achieved his Bankai. Zaraki wasn't the type of man to express his emotions outright for everyone to see and Nanao understood that his silence about the two situations didn't mean that he wasn't affected by them, it just meant he wasn't one to dwell on the things he couldn't change.

"Yes. You may come in." She responded to the 3rd seats request as she stepped back allowing him entrance.

She turned to her left and started to walk down the long hallway and Yumichika followed.

"I take it you are here to collect Miss Ohayashi's belongings?" She asked the 3rd seat.

Yumichika's lips lifted into a small smile before he replied.

"It would seem so." He answered.

"How do you feel about this?" She couldn't help but be curious about his opinion as she stopped in front of the door to the room the young woman had been assigned.

"I will support any decision that my Captain makes." He replied simply.

"Yes, of course." She replied as she opened the door and stepped aside.

"She doesn't have much so it should be easy for you to gather everything." She informed him.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He replied as he stepped into the room and took a look around.

The room was small and he did notice the lack of belongings. It seemed that even though the woman had been living in the room for a little over three months she hadn't felt the desire to make it her own by decorating it at all. Yumichika lifted the satchel he had carried over with him and made his way over to the small closet and slid the door open. He grabbed the three Shihakusho's that she had hanging up and tucked them into the bag along with the few pairs of undergarments she had. He started to feel a little bit sad for the woman now that he really thought about it. She had been taken from her world and thrust into theirs and everyone around her had just expected her to fall in line and just accept it.

He was about to slide the closet door closed when he caught the site of a pair of old warn blue jeans and a light green t-shirt and a pair of sneakers neatly folded and laying on the floor. He bent down and picked them up stuffing them into the bag as well. He closed the closet and walked over to the desk that held the small collection of personal items she did have, a brush, some soaps and a couple small bottles of shampoo and lotion. He quickly grabbed everything that was there and tossed them into the bag as well. The whole mission had taken him less than five minutes. He zipped the Satchel and tucked it under his arm as he noticed the Lieutenant of Squad 1 still standing in the doorway seeming to have the same look of sympathy he felt in her grey-blue eyes.

"Doesn't seem like she's really made herself at home here does it?" He commented as he walked back out into the hallway.

Nano met his violet gaze as she shook her head.

"Maybe you're Captain will help her with that." She replied lifting her lips into a soft smile.

Yumichika returned her smile and thought to himself that she may have a point, It seemed that his Captain was beginning to care for the woman whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. Yumichika had known the Captain long enough to understand him to a certain extent and even though his attraction towards the Human was out of his normal character he seemed to enjoy her company. Yumichika found himself charmed by the woman himself, she was in fact quite beautiful and he enjoyed her kind nature but she did always seem to be a bit unsure of herself, a point that was brought up by his Captain during their recent conversation.

It seemed that the woman's abilities were far more powerful then she had originally demonstrated during her clash with Zaraki. Both he and Ikkaku had both been interested to hear more of the details from their Captain as he explained to them what he had witnessed while Captain Kurotsuchi gathered his research data. It left the three men in agreement about her needing someone who was willing to train her. Linake had the potential to become a very strong asset to the 13 Court Guard Squads if she chose to hone her abilities. Ikkaku had smiled up at their Captain and asked him what is plan was when it came the woman. Yumichika had been pleased when his Captain had turned to face the two of them with a smirk on his lips and answered them by admitting he was going to start training her himself.

"I think he just might." Yumichika replied to the Squad 1 Lieutenant before he turned his body and headed back down the hallway. Nanao followed the 3rd seat back to the main doors were they exchanged a polite goodbye and Yumichika headed back to the Squad 11 barracks.

* * *

Kenpachi slid the pocket door to his room open and stepped inside the dark room. The sky was filled with the light golden hue of the sunset behind him and he was left wondering why Linake hadn't gotten up yet. He wasn't going to kid himself by trying to understand what her powers where or how she was even able to use them, but he guessed she had over worked herself in order for Kurotsuchi to get whatever he was after. The thought annoyed him as he placed his Zanpakuto against the wall and walked over to the bedroll and looked down at her. She was curled up on her stomach laying in the middle of the space with his blanket wrapped around her middle. He noticed her small bare feet sticking out from under her Shihakusho, the nails on her toes were painted a bright blue color. He sighed at himself as he questioned why the hell he'd even notice something like that about her.

He draped his Captains Haori over the back of his chair and tossed the sweaty top to his Shihakusho on the floor at the end of the bed. His body was covered in perspiration from joining in on the drills with his men. He'd felt like giving a hands on demonstration once he'd gotten done talking to his Lieutenant and 3rd seat. It felt good to spar with the men, to feel the vibrations of the wooden swords clanging together as he taught his Squad's warriors what it was to be strong in battle. He hunched down and took a seat next to her on the bed then leaned his body into her. Her hair had fallen in front of her face covering half of it so he used his fingers to brush it back behind her ear. He waited a couple minutes taking the time to study her face.

"What is it about you, Woman?" He asked aloud before he leaned his head down and began to press his lips against the side of her face.

He started at her temple and worked his way down to her jawline. He pulled back a little when her eyes opened and when she looked up and noticed him she smiled.

He leaned back as he watched her roll over onto her back raising her arms up over her head as she arched her back. He knew she was just stretching but he couldn't help but notice the way it pushed her full breasts out as if she were beckoning him to touch her. She relaxed her body and laid flat again as she brought her hands up to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" He heard her sleepy voice ask him.

"Almost time for dinner." He answered.

She turned her head and dropped her hands and her brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

"Really? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep all day." She replied as she pushed herself up from the bed into a sitting position.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't have any work to do today. What happened to you in the lab?" He asked changing the subject.

Linake looked over at him and yawned loudly before she answered him. Her dark blue eyes still looked heavy lidded from sleep and it reminded him of another time when her eyes looked like that, When he was inside her.

"I still can't get the hang of using more than two elements at once. I used three in the lab and tried to even use the fourth, but, I ended up only tapping out all of my energy in the process. I wanted to make sure that Captain Kurotsuchi got what he needed so I wouldn't have to go back again." She admitted.

"Well that was stupid." He replied not even trying to hold back his opinion.

Linake half smiled as she looked over at him, she knew he wasn't trying to insult her really, he was just trying to express the way he felt about her overexerting herself.

"I still have a long way to go with all of this. If I'm being honest sometimes I wish I could just go back to being normal." She admitted.

Zaraki's brow furrowed in what looked like agitation.

"Don't say shit like that." He demanded.

She could barely make out his face from the soft glow of the sun setting that was coming through the window, the rest of the room was dark, but she could tell that her admission had agitated him. She had a sneaking suspicion that her lack of self-confidence also agitated him, but she had always been this way. She poked fun at herself for it all the time when she was in her world and now here she was, gifted this unusual super human power sitting across from the strongest of the Soul Reapers complaining about it.

"Sorry." She replied realizing that complaining about her power to a warrior like Kenpachi would only be seen as a weakness and she didn't want him to think like that of her even if she did feel that way a lot.

"Yeah, Get your sweet ass up and come in here with me, Woman." He demanded as he rolled over and stood to his feet.

Linake's lips parted as she heard his tone and the way he'd just spoken to her and it made her freeze in place. She didn't know if she had genuinely upset him or not. He stood there looking down at her, the light of the sunset highlighting his handsome face.

"Linake, I don't like your lack of confidence. Where is the woman who dared to kiss me in the middle of a fight?" He asked.

She turned her head away from him as she understood what he was trying to say. He liked the confidence her anger and fear had allowed her to have within herself that night, not the insecure women from the Human world who was currently feeling sorry for herself and if she was being completely honest, she didn't like that Human women very much either.

"I understand." She answered as she pushed herself up from the bed and stood up in front of him.

He looked down at her and caught a glimpse of something in her eyes that he didn't understand and he found himself feeling out of place. He'd known that eventually his harsh nature might end up making her act emotional, it was the one thing about women that had always confused him the most. He sighed heavily as he reached his hands out and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her up against him. Her cheek pressed up against the middle of his chest and she was reminded of how much smaller she was compared to the man and yet she had been brave enough to challenge him to a fight.

"I'll help you become stronger, if you let me." He growled.

"Okay." She replied as she turned her face a little pressing her lips to his chest.

"Come on. I need a bath and you're coming in with me." He ordered as he turned them towards his bathroom.

Linake hesitated at first realizing she wouldn't have anything to change into if she took a bath with him and the thought of putting on a dirty Shihakusho afterword didn't appeal to her at all.

"I don't have any clothes here." She replied explaining her hesitation as she looked up at him.

He grinned.

"There on their way here. I had Yumichika go get your things. You'll be staying with me now." He informed her.

Linake stared up at him in silence for a while. Normally a part of her would have been irritated by a man being so demanding and making decisions for her without even asking but when it came to this man she found that his demands didn't bother her and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because she really was falling in love with the warrior already. Was it really that simple she asked herself?

"Is the Head Captain okay with that?" She asked out of curiosity.

She heard him snort.

"Tch. I didn't bother asking." He replied as his strong hands urged her forward by pressing against her shoulders.

She gave in and allowed him to guide her into the spacious bathroom where a large wooden tub sat in the middle of the floor. Her mind was still clouded by her over exertion and for once she just wanted to let go of her fears and her doubts and allow the man behind her to take her worries away. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was that Kenpachi wouldn't ever let anything happen too her so in reality she really didn't have anything left to be afraid of in the first place.


	17. Stolen Kisses: Part 17

Amaya found herself sitting in the most popular of the restaurants located in the middle of the Seireitei. The Captain of Squad 4 had invited her to come and have a meal with her and her Lieutenant who just happened to be also be her younger sister. Amaya had not wanted to be rude on two accounts, one by saying no to the Captain she had grown fond of and Two by bringing her dinner into Aizen's room when he no longer felt the need to consume food. She refused to call it a cell, from now on it was just his room too her. Amaya noticed the thoughts about her as she had walked into the establishment with The Captain and Lieutenant and even though she had told herself to ignore the voices she couldn't help but notice some of them. It seemed that some of the lower seated officers thought she was nuts for wanting to be with Sosuke. She squared her shoulders and decided that she wouldn't let other people's opinions of her put a damper on her good mood. Her night with Aizen had been amazing and she was eager to get back to him.

"Are you enjoying the food, Amaya?" She heard Captain Kotetsu ask softly.

Amaya looked up and realized that she had barley eaten any of her dinner.

"Yes. It's good. I'm sorry my mind seems to be someplace else." She offered a small smile as she explained.

Isane smiled back and seemed to understand just where her mind really was.

"I'll be happy to take you to him once we've finished here." Isane informed her.

Amaya's smiled widened.

"You have my thanks, Captain." She replied.

It seemed that not everyone was as hostile towards her inside their minds. Captain Kotetsu had not judged her once for her decisions and it seemed that her younger sister Kiyone couldn't care less either. Amaya had felt a bit lonely without Linake helping her out with the daily chores throughout the day but she understood that the Squad 12 Captains examination would take time.

"Did you hear anything about how the exam went with Linake?" Amaya asked Isane.

The woman looked up and nodded.

"It seemed to go well, but I was told that Linake exhausted herself when demonstrating her power, Captain Zaraki had to put her in bed so she could sleep." The Captain explained.

Amaya's shoulders slumped and she felt a bit disappointed.

"I've told her she needs to practice more. She doesn't seem to want to embrace her powers like I do." Amaya replied as she took another bite of her food.

"I am sure she will adjust to the idea of training them eventually. It is quite a task." The captain offered.

Amaya nodded her agreement as she concentrated on finishing the meal the Captain had offered to pay for. She was hungry but her mind seemed to wander so much that sometimes her concentration wasn't the best. She had almost forgotten to put her sandals back on this morning when the Squad 11 Lieutenant had shown up to escort her back to Squad 1 so she could get ready for the day. It had been a surprise to both her and Aizen when she had opened the door to find Ikkaku standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes glaring. She had been able to tell that Ikkaku wasn't one of the people who had been all that understanding of their relationship. He didn't feel any animosity towards her, it was just a simple mistrust when it came to Aizen and she guessed she would have to accept that not everyone was going to understand him the way she could.

She forced herself to concentrate on eating her dinner before her mind wandered again. She usually wasn't such a scatter brain and it made her wonder if it was a side effect of the medications Captain Kurotsuchi had given her to take and she made a mental note to ask him about it the next time she seen him, if she could remember. It seemed that Captain Kotetsu and Kiyone had already finished their dinner and the two of them were being polite and waiting for her to finish. She heard the Captain order a pot of hot Tea and that made Amaya feel a little better about taking so long. The idea of sipping a cup of hot tea had appealed to her for some reason so she asked if she could have a cup as well, and if they had any kind of cup that she could take with her like the take out places in her world. The host serving their table looked over at her strangely before she replied that she would try and find something.

"Do they do that in your world?" Kiyone asked.

Amaya nodded back to the young Lieutenant trying to be polite and not speak with her mouth full.

"A lot of stuff sounds so different over there." Kiyone replied.

"It is different. A lot different, but I've come to enjoy the way things are here." Amaya answered.

Kiyone smiled softly at Amaya.

The host returned a couple minutes later with the steaming pot of freshly steeped Green Tea and sat it in the middle of the small table. The host sat down what looked like an older clay cup in front of Amaya and informed her that she was free to take it with her. Amaya smiled up at the host and thanked her. It wasn't the usual take away cup made of Styrofoam and a lid, but it would work she thought to herself.

Amaya sat back and enjoyed a cup of the tea with the two Soul reapers before they all agreed it was time to go. Captain Kotestu went ahead and paid for the meal and Amaya thanked her as she filled the old clay teacup almost to the rim and sweetened it the way she liked it with some fresh honey.

"Ready?" Isane asked.

Amaya smiled and nodded as she carefully took a sip from the cup and followed the two women out into the evening sunset.

* * *

Amaya concentrated on not spilling her Tea as she followed the Captain of Squad 4 through the group of loose prisoners and it helped to keep her mind clear of the thoughts around her. She always tuned in a little bit so that she could be aware if someone tried to attack and she could warn whoever had escorted her. They made it to the metal door and Amaya reached into her pocket and pulled out her key unlocking the door quickly. Isane allowed her to enter the familiar hall first and shut the gate behind them after she entered.

Amaya continued forward feeling as if this was starting to become routine for her, like she was walking into her front door after a long day of studying at the university she used to attend. She thought about the family that she had left behind in her world and she had to admit sometimes she missed them terribly, but like Linake she had made up some excuse in an e-mail and told her family that she had decided to accept an exchange program and move to another country. Amaya had no clue how the Soul Reapers had established their connections between the two worlds, but it seemed that the devices they carried with them also worked like some sort of inter dimensional cell phone. She sighed as she used her key and unlocked the main door and pushed it open. Sosuke was standing in the middle of the room and he smiled as their gazes met. He turned his attention to the woman behind him and Amaya stepped inside leaving the door open.

"Aizen." Captain Kotetsu greeted him a bit sternly.

Amaya could hear the Captain's thoughts and like she thought, the Captain did not judge her for her wanting the relationship with the man Aizen had become, but his past was still too fresh in her mind. Amaya grew a little bit uncomfortable as she read the memories inside the Captains mind but she let it go, she had made peace with her decision.

"I see congratulations are in order." Aizen stated.

Isane knew he was referring to the Captains Haori on her shoulders and even though her promotion had been bittersweet, she had grown proud of her title.

"Thank you." She replied.

Aizen simply tipped his head to her as he smiled softly.

"Are you planning to stay the whole night again?" Isane asked Amaya.

"I am." She answered.

"Very well. I will send an escort in the morning." She replied before she turned on her heel and with her shoulders squared she walked back down the hallway that would lead her back out of The Maggots Nest.

"Don't let it get to you, Amaya." She heard Aizen say.

She turned her head and smiled up at him softly.

"I'm not, don't worry." She replied as she turned and closed the large metal door. She heard it click and turned back to face him.

Aizen's gaze dropped to the clay cup she held in her hand.

"What is that you have there?" He asked.

"I brought some Green tea with me. It sounded good after dinner." She answered.

She heard the room fill with his laughter. She looked up at him a bit confused and then she read his thoughts. It seemed that Tea used to be one of his greatest pleasures in his past and she wondered if her urge to bring some had been because she had unconsciously picked up on it. With an understanding smile she walked over to him and held the cup out to him. He accepted the makeshift take away cup and his lips lifted into a small smile as he took a deep sip from it.

"It's been quite a while since I've tasted this." He smiled.

"I'll be sure to bring it more often then. I didn't think you needed any kind of sustenance." She replied.

"I don't require it anymore, but it doesn't mean I can't." He answered.

Amaya nodded feeling like a bit like a dumbass again.

"Is there anything else you would like for me to start bringing?" She asked.

She watched as he tipped the clay glass in his hand and took another sip of Tea. His honey brown eyes locked onto her and she could see the sensual intent behind his gaze.

"Just you, Sweet Amaya." He answered.


	18. Stolen Kisses: Part 18

( Author's note: If any of you happen to not like the Ships that the Manga ended with you probably will not enjoy the rest of this story because I followed the plot line to the Manga so it is RenRuki and IchiHime. Thanks again for taking the time to read. – L.J.)

Yumichika walked up the stairs that would lead him to his Captains sleeping quarters and just as his Captain had instructed him he slid the door open and stepped inside the dim lit room and placed the satchel filled with Linake's belongings in the chair next to the desk. He heard the sound of water running coming from behind the door of the bathroom so he decided not to linger. He wanted to give his Captain his privacy so he quickly left the room pulling the front door closed again. He smiled softly to himself as he walked back down the stairs. It seemed that the Captain and Linake wouldn't be joining them for dinner again tonight. Yumichika continued to walk down the pathway that would lead him to the main barracks of squad 11 and as he came closer he noticed Ikkaku was sitting on the porch holding a small jug of Sake.

"It doesn't look like the Captain will be joining us again tonight." Yumichika accounted once he got close enough to his friend.

Ikkaku half grinned before taking a sip from the jug.

"No matter, let them have their fun." He replied as he stood up from the wooden porch.

"Will just go without them. I hear Renji and Rukia are back from visiting Ichigo and Orihime. Maybe we should go pay them a welcome home visit." Ikkaku offered as he started to walk in the direction that would lead them to Squad 13.

Rukia being the Captain of that Squad he figured the first thing she would do was check up on everything after returning from their trip. The couple had taken their daughter Ichika with them again and Ikkaku had to admit the Soul Society wasn't the same without the little brat running around. He hated to admit it, but she reminded him of his former Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi. It had been a heavy blow to both him and Yumichika when their Captain had explained what had happened to her.

Yumichika smiled at his friend seeming to like the idea of hounding their comrades.

"They have missed quite a bit of excitement haven't they?" Yumichika replied as he started to follow Ikkaku down the pathway.

* * *

Kenpachi lowered himself down into the hot steaming water that filled the large wooden tub and looked over at Linake. She had undressed but was just standing there with her arms insecurely wrapped around her bare chest. He didn't understand why she would want to hide her body from him when he'd already seen and touched her multiple times.

"Hey. You gonna come in or stand there all night?" He asked.

She blinked her eyes rapidly as she seemed to come back from wherever her mind had been.

"Sorry. Kind of spaced out there for a minute." She admitted as she walked over to the side of the bathtub and climbed over lowering herself down into the water.

He reached out for her and wrapped one of his long muscled arms around her pulling her into his chest and she followed his direction ending up draped over is lap. She met his gaze and lifted her hand tracing her fingers over the black and grey eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Do you ever take this off?" She asked.

"Only when it's needed in battle, it seals my Spiritual Pressure." He replied.

Linake dropped her hand from the patch and her lips curved into a slight smile. She was beginning to realize just how much he had been humoring her during their little scrap. If he had really been after an actual fight she wouldn't have been standing for very long. Her memory replayed his behavior in her mind over and over and she could only come up with one conclusion, she had amused him and he had been trying to teach her a lesson that she needed to understand. She may have power unlike any other human, but she wasn't anywhere near his level.

"Why did you ask?" He countered keeping his voice low.

It still sounded rough and deep like he was growling at her but she was beginning to find it comforting.

"I wanted to see you without it, but if it's that important it doesn't matter." She answered simply.

Kenpachi gazed down at her and thought about it for a minute before he reached his hand up to the eye patch and pulled it free. He knew that it wouldn't hurt her if he removed it for a minute or two because he wasn't intentionally trying to direct it at her. Linake's lips parted as she noticed his hand pull the eye patch free from his right eye. He blinked a couple times as if adjusting to being able to see with both eyes and then he looked down at her. Her breathe caught in her lungs as she stared up at him.

She felt the energy in the room change around them as his power seemed to ooze out from him. She couldn't see anything different but she could feel its heaviness like something unseen was pushing down on her body. She could feel it pressing down even in her joints almost like gravity was working against her and it left her feeling awestruck. His power was unimaginable to her human mind and she found herself feeling the tiniest spark of fear crawl up her spine. His light green gaze stared down at her and his prominent brow furrowed as he looked into her eyes and seemed to notice it.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya." He whispered as he wrapped his strong arms around her back and pulled her closer to him leaving her face only inches away from his.

She found her breathe again as the air trapped in her lungs whooshed out and she inhaled another deep breathe.

"Tch. It feels like I'm getting my first real look at you." He continued.

"Yeah." She whispered back sounding breathless as her body began to relax into his and the small twinge of fear disappeared.

She knew that if a man as powerful as he was had purposely held back as much as he had that he had absolutely no real intention of really hurting her and she remembered the way he'd brushed his lips over the faint scar she still had on her shoulder. She knew it was hard for a warrior like him to even show half of the tenderness he had shown her in the past couple days, she felt confused about what exactly she had done to turn his head, but she didn't want to ask any questions. It had been apparent to her the reason the other female Soul Reapers gave him such a wide berth was that he was too intimidating to them and yet she had just seen a man who looked a little bit sad behind his intense glare.

She had wanted him from the first day she looked up at him and he had glared back at her, she had longed to hold him and run her hands through his long black hair and show him what it was like to have a woman reach out and touch him unconditionally and she realized that now was as good of a time as any. She fought against his Spiritual Pressure and reached her arms up around his shoulders delving her hands into his hair and her heart started to thud deeply in her chest. Even though she'd already taken him as her lover she felt like this was the most intimate they had been so far as they both silently stared into each others eyes.

"You really are a handsome man, Kenpachi." She whispered.

She noticed his brow lift and his lips part as her compliment reached him, but she didn't give him time to make one of his sly remarks. She closed the distance between them and boldly covered his lips with hers and with her best effort she tried to pool all of the feelings she had growing inside her into her kiss no longer caring if her feelings overwhelmed him or not. He didn't pull away from her instead he leaned into her kiss and his hands trailed down her back then gripped her by the thighs and effortlessly he lifted her up and re-positioned her so that she straddled his hips.

She fought against the heavy feeling of his released Spiritual Pressure as she continued to kiss him fiercely. She felt his strong hands roughly cup her backside before he lifted her and pressed her against his arousal. It seemed that she had no problem bringing out his lustful side and that thrilled her to her very core. She knew he probably wouldn't understand what she was trying to tell him with her body, but she hoped that one day maybe he would see it. She reached her hand down between them and aligned him with her and slowly inch by inch she took him inside her. He pulled back from her intense kiss and their gases met.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, woman?" He whispered.

She could tell by the way his rough voice sounded that his question had a double meaning and she realized he was referring to the emotions she was stirring up inside the hardened warrior. She tightened her arms around him as she slowly rocked her hips against him. She noticed him reach his hand out for the eye patch he had sat down on the side of the tub and she didn't protest when he pressed it back over his right eye once again sealing his raw power. The Pressure that had been surrounding her lessened almost instantly and she found it easier to take him and even though she had intended to go slow with him this time she felt him buck underneath her telling her what he craved from her. She felt his mouth close over the side of her neck and his teeth graze the sensitive skin as his rough hands dug into her hips. The room filled with the sounds of his breathing and her soft moans as they both got lost in each other. She decided that she wasn't going to hold back from him anymore, she wasn't going to be afraid of what might happen. He was so strong and so fearless she knew that he would be able to handle whatever she decided to throw at him, even if it was her heart.


	19. Stolen Kisses: Part 19

"What the hell do you mean Linake challenged Captain Zaraki to a fight!?" Rukia exclaimed.

She couldn't hide her shocked expression as she stood behind her Captains desk. The human women that had come from a different parts of the land of the living hadn't shown any signs of abilities before her and Renji had decided to take leave and go on a vacation to the Human world and now she was finding out that they had been hiding their abilities all along. Rukia didn't know how to feel about the information the Lieutenant of squad 11 was giving her.

Rukia and Renji had been one of the first Soul Reapers to extend a hand in friendship to the human women having spent the most time in the human world they understood how difficult the transition would be for them. Rukia understood all too well the powers that certain humans could develop over time but she honestly hadn't expected anything from the two women. She reached out for the chair behind her and took a seat as she looked up and listened to Ikkaku explain more of what had happened during their absence. She stole a quick glance in her husband's direction and noticed that he too seemed to be just as surprised as he took a seat on her Captains desk.

"Linake is pretty strong for a human. Her abilities are unlike anything we have seen before and she managed to stay standing after being hit by the Captain multiple times, but in the end it wasn't enough." Ikkaku continued.

"I'm surprised she is still alive. What the hell was Amaya thinking trying to sneak in to see Aizen? Where are they now? "Rukia asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika turned their heads and both men smiled as they glanced at each other.

"Linake is with our Captain and Amaya is with Aizen." Yumichika answered.

Rukia's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to understand what the 3rd seat was implying.

"What do you mean, with?" Renji spoke up.

"It would seem that romance is blooming within the Soul Society." Yumichika replied, his voice filled with his normal sarcastic humor.

Renji looked over at his wife as the two of them shared a look that said they were trying to comprehend the situation.

"It looks like we've missed quite a bit. I guess I should head over to Squad 1 and have a meeting with the Head Captain." Rukia commented.

"Wait…let me get this straight…Your saying that Captain Zaraki and Linake are dating?" Renji asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes at her husband.

"That's usually what romance implies, Renji." She countered.

Ikkaku chuckled.

"I really wouldn't call it dating. The Captain has had her moved into his quarters and the two of them seem to be pretty cozy." He replied.

Renji shook his head as he took in the information. It seemed that both of his pervious Captains had found a woman to turn their head. He had to admit they were both some lucky bastards. Renji wasn't one to really hold much of a grudge against the former Captain of Squad 5 anymore with how he had assisted Ichigo in the battle against Yhwach. It wasn't like the Lieutenant of squad 6 wanted to roll out the welcome mat for him anytime soon, but if Amaya wanted to be with him he figured it was her decision. The conversation between the Soul reapers came to a stop as the sound of running footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Ikkaku noticed the giggles of the two young girls as they raced into the room and started running circles around Rukia's Captains desk. Ikkaku and Yumichika both smiled as they recognized the spiky red pony tail of Ichika Abarai and the soft midnight black mane that belonged to little Nemuri.

"Alight you two, Slow it down a little." Rukia spoke softly to her ten year old daughter and her friend.

Both girls came to a stop as they smiled and tried to catch their breath. Ichika looked up at Ikkaku and grinned when she seen him.

"Ikkaku! Will you give us a piggy-back ride? Please!?" She begged the Lieutenant of squad 11 as she took ahold of his hand and pulled on his arm.

"Alright, Brat." Ikkaku replied as he bent down a scooped the petite ten year old into his arms and instead of putting her on his back he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

Ichika giggled as she placed her small hands on the top of the Lieutenants bald head. The rough Lieutenant of Squad 11 laughed as he turned and started to head out of the room. Rukia and Renji smiled as they heard him ask their daughter if she'd had fun visiting her Uncle Ichigo as little Nemuri Kurotsuchi yelled out.

"Wait for me!" and ran to keep up with them.

Rukia felt at ease knowing that the Lieutenant was most likely taking the two girls outside to play. She knew that deep down the men of Squad 11 still felt the loss of their previous Lieutenant and even though the men would never say it aloud she figured having her daughter and little Nemuri around brought the men a little bit of joy. She had even seen Captain Zaraki walking around with Ichika on his wide shoulders on occasion and she had to admit seeing the battle loving Captain Humor her daughter put a smile on her face. Ichika would always greet Captain Zaraki the same way, pulling the sleeve of her Shihakusho up over her small bicep and she would flex. Captain Zaraki would place his hand over her skinny arm and with a half grin he'd always reply.

"Yeah. Looks like you're getting stronger."

Rukia shook her head from the memories as she brought her attention back to the present issues. While all the excitement did come as a shock to her she was happy that the two women seemed to have found their way within the Soul Society. She had to admit she had enjoyed getting to know Linake over the past three months and although she hadn't known Amaya for very long she had seemed like a decent young woman. Both of them where smart and accomplished to their worlds standards and even though their academic interests had been different from each other both of the women had been enrolled in college.

Rukia understood the differences between the two worlds was a dramatic one and she had always sensed that Linake missed her own world more than Amaya. The younger woman had been so full of excited curiosity that she had taken to the Soul Society like a bird who had just learned to fly. She had tried to soak up all the information that she could get her hands on and plunged head first into the new daily schedule that had been created for her by the Head Captain. Linake had just simply complied without complaint not showing nearly as much excitement, so if her new found relationship with Captain Zaraki could help the woman's transition into their world more comfortable Rukia didn't see an issue with it.

"We should head out to dinner. I'll request a meeting with the Head Captain first thing in the morning." Rukia announced as she looked over at Renji. He smiled at his wife as he stood up from his makeshift seat.

"You two care to join us?" Renji asked Yumichika referring to both him and Ikkaku.

Yumichika shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Sure."

Rukia sat up from her seat and turned her attention to trying to figure out how far the Lieutenant of Squad 11 had ran off with her daughter. Renji walked up beside her and took her petite hand in his and they walked down the hallway as Yumichika followed keeping his eyes open for his Lieutenant and the giggling little girls.


	20. Stolen Kisses: Part 20

Kenpachi sat and watched his woman devour the food that he had pilfered from the Squad 11 kitchen. She sat up on his bed wearing nothing more than a blanket tucked under her arms. He felt relieved that she seemed to be going back to her normal self. Her eyes had brightened and her energy seemed to be coming back. He had been a little hesitant when she had first asked to see him without his seal not really knowing if she would be able to handle his Spiritual Pressure.

The time spent in the bathtub had raised even more confusing emotions within him but he had to admit he had enjoyed himself. He'd taken his time with her and even though he'd needed her to pick up the pace a little it had been different this time. He was pleased that she had grown bold enough to take him herself without waiting for him to initiate it and it seemed that her trust in him was growing. He could feel the way she was responding to him now and again he was left guessing as to what it meant. She had surprised him even further after she had recovered from her orgasm.

She slid off his lap and informed him that she was going to bathe him as she pulled him forward by his forearm. He'd been so caught off guard that he let her slide behind him so she could wash his hair. Even though it felt weird to him at first he'd let her continue and after a while he found that her touch was soothing and he even decided to return the favor exploring her body even more as he washed her. He found that the more time he spent with her the more he wanted to be with her and the more he wanted to keep trying to understand what was happening between them. He wasn't going to bullshit himself, he didn't know the first thing about romantic love. He had cared for people in his past, sure, but he'd never had these kind of thoughts or feelings.

His mind wondered back to woman's compliment on his looks and he had to admit he was at a loss for words, he had been glad she had decided to kiss him because for the first time in his life he hadn't been able to come up with a comeback. Women didn't compliment him, usually they only had one of two reactions when it came to him, fear or respect but not Linake. She had shown a little bit of fear but it hadn't lasted for very long and that told him that she trusted him and he needed her trust if he was going to train her.

He thought back even farther to the first day he had seen her, she had been wearing her human clothes, the tight faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt. The shirt and jeans had fit her curves snugly and even back then he couldn't deny that the woman had caught his attention with her beauty but he had simply shrugged it off. He had found women pretty before but knew that when it came to the kind of man he was, it wouldn't have been worth the effort to peruse anyone. That changed for him the minute this woman pressed her fiery lips to his and even though the thought made him want to laugh he guessed she had literally lit a fire within him and he wanted to know more about her.

"What did you do in your world?" he asked abruptly.

It had just occurred to him that while his history had pretty much been given to her by the others around her he was still in the dark when it came to her. Linake paused as she looked up at him and she waited to finish the bit of rice ball she had just taken.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Did you work?" He asked.

She smiled softly as she realized he was taking the time to try and get to know her better.

"I was in school studying Astronomy." She answered knowing that he most likely wouldn't know what she was talking about.

Like she figured his brow raised in question as he looked back at her.

"What's Astronomy?" He asked as he lifted a small jug of sake to his lips and took a sip.

"Astronomy is the scientific study of celestial objects, stars, planets, comets and Galaxy's and phenomena that originate outside the Earth's atmosphere." She tried to explain hoping that he would understand her terminology.

His lips lifted into a lazy grin.

"So that's why you watch the sky." He commented referring to the night he had decided to come for her.

She let out a small laugh before she answered and figured he had understood enough.

"I've always been interested in the stars and planets that surrounded my world. I never expected to be brought to a completely different dimension. I wish I had a telescope sometimes so I could look at the consolations here, it's so different from what I am used too. Even the sun and moon here feels strange to me and when my abilities started to manifest it all kind of clicked for me. It doesn't matter if I am in my world or here in the Soul Society everything is somehow connected to each other. The scientists in my world argue back and forth about the concepts of infinity and the existence of other dimensions but from what I can see this balance that has been created between these worlds shows that all of this is a cycle that has been going on for a long time." She replied.

Kenpachi looked down at her as he took in the information she was giving him. He caught most of what she was saying, some of her terms were not familiar to him and he wasn't going to waste his time asking about them. He understood enough to know that she was smarter than he had given her credit for initially. Her expression and the way she spoke about her world lead him to another question. One that he had been hesitant to ask even though he didn't understand why it bothered him so much.

"Do you miss your world?" She heard his rough voice speak lowly and she noticed the way he turned his gaze away from her.

"I do sometimes. I have family that I miss and to be honest I wasn't very comfortable here at first." She admitted as she kept her eyes on his profile.

She knew that he wasn't going to outright tell her he didn't want her to leave but she had a feeling it was what he was trying to hint at.

"Are you comfortable now?" He asked before taking another sip of Sake.

Linake lowered her gaze as she realized her suspicions had to be right. The battle loving Captain of the 11th division was fighting so many foreign emotions inside himself that he didn't know which way was up or down and she kind of felt bad about being the cause of it. She did miss her own world and her family but it wouldn't ever be the same after knowing the way the worlds worked. She would always feel like she had to hold back from exposing her new found knowledge and she found the thought of studying the Soul Society's skies much more fascinating than the ones in her own world she already knew. Linake looked back up at him and felt the pang of emotion in her chest that filled her at the thought of leaving, her world would never be enough for her now because it didn't have him.

"I'm getting there." She admitted as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his scared cheek.

He turned his head and looked at her his expression was too hard to read but the look in his eye gave her enough to see that he was at least trying to understand. Linake knew that she was going to have to be patient with Kenpachi as he sorted out the knots inside himself and she didn't mind waiting for him to do it. There was no sense in her trying to rush him, she knew that would only cause trouble for her. She was falling in love with him and she understood that it was going to take time for him to understand that and she also knew that it was possible that he might never be able to feel the same way she did but she found that she was okay with that. She could see that when it came to Kenpachi he viewed being in love as a weakness but she was hopeful that one day he would see his feelings for her in another light and realize how much stronger their bond could make them both.


	21. Stolen Kisses: Part 21

Amaya stood up from the bed that she shared with Sosuke and tried to make her way over to the small bathroom that was connected to his room. They had made love again like she knew they would and she had fallen asleep soon after. She had realized that sleep was like hunger for him, it wasn't something he had to sate but sometimes he felt the need to rest his mind. She turned her body slightly and looked over at him. His breathing was slow and even and he looked peaceful. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she felt disoriented and the pain she had felt that first night her powers awakened started to creep back up. She remembered her earlier thoughts about side effects from the medication the squad 12 Captain had created for her and she wondered if she had already started to build up an immunity as she pushed herself to walk into the bathroom.

She made it to the small sink and turned the tap on and bent down into it splashing her face with some cool water. She felt flushed and really hot almost like another fever was coming on. Her mind wondered to what she should do. She had no way of calling someone to come and get her so that Captain Kurotsuchi could reexamine her and she didn't think she would be able to get out without being attacked by another of the prisoners who loitered outside the gate. She reached out and turned off the water and turned back around to go back to the bed. She figured it wasn't going to be anything too serious, probably just a reaction to her medications or her powers. She made it half way back out to the bed before her legs gave out from under her and her vision went black.

Aizen sat up in the bed as he heard the sound of something falling in the room. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and his eyes locked on Amaya's unconscious naked body lying in the middle of the concrete floor. He pushed the blankets away from himself and jumped up from the bed.

"Amaya!?" He called out to her as he reached out and grabbed her pulling her into his arms.

She didn't respond to him even when he lightly slapped the side of her face saying her name repeatedly. Aizen's stomach clinched as he realized the situation they were both in. He could see that she was still breathing but it was coming out so shallow that it worried him. His immortal mind raced as he tried to figure out the cause behind her passing out and the only thing he could think of was the medications she had told him about had either warn off or she was becoming immune. He turned his body and pulled the blanket from the bed and carefully wrapped her up inside it.

He knew that if he left the room with her he would be sealing their fate and it was the only thing that made him hesitate but when he looked back down and noticed the drops of crimson staining the white blanket coming from her nose all rational thought left him. He laid her back down on the cold concrete floor and quickly slipped on the bottoms he had been given. Without thinking about it he grabbed the key that would unlock the gate from the pocket of her Shihakusho and scooped her up into his arms. He had to get her to Captain Kurotsuchi no matter what it cost him. He had spent all his life searching for contentment and now that he had finally found it in her, he would be damned if he was going to let her suffer. His last thought before he pulled the large metal door open and sprinted down the hallway was that he didn't even care if they put him back in the fucking chair for this.

He made it to the metal gate and unlocked it leaving the key inside he walked forward as the crowd of prisoners started to gather around them. His patients was wearing thin and his fear for the woman he held in his arms caused him to react by releasing his own blast of Violet colored Reiatsu sending the prisoners flying back clearing a pathway for him. He knew that using such a powerful force of energy would most likely alert the Squad 2 members who watched over the prison but he didn't have time to think about it. He pushed through the doors and made it outside The Maggots Nest. Using his skills in Shunpo he flew past the Squad 2 barracks and didn't slow down until he caught movement in his peripheral vision. He could see by the flash of white that past by him that it could only be one person who had caught up to him. He stopped as he noticed the Punishment Force had him surrounded and he seen the Captain of Squad 2 standing directly in front of him her hand grasping the hilt of her zanpakuto.

'What the hell are you doing, Sosuke?" Soifon called out to him.

He lifted Amaya up in his arms before he spoke.

"She needs Captain Kurotsuchi." He answered the Captain.

Soifon dropped her hand from the hilt of her blade as she flash stepped in front of him and with her own eyes she noticed the state of the human woman he held in his arms. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked sounding suspicious of him.

"I don't know. She blacked out and I found her. You can do whatever you want with me, just let me get her to safety." He swallowed his pride and pleaded with her.

"Stand down!" Soifon called out to her men and one by one the Punishment Force backed away from them once again clearing his pathway.

"I'm coming with you because I still don't trust you." She replied as she flash stepped forward in the direction of the Squad 12 barrocks.

Aizen didn't hesitate, he sped forward following the Squad 2 Captain the whole way. It took them less than six minutes for the two of them to show up at the doors to The Research and Development Unit and Aizen didn't waste any more time, he adjusted his grip on Amaya and lifted his hand to the thick door and slammed his closed fist against it sending the sound of its deep echo out into the Seireitei. A crowd of lower seated officers started to gather around the building there low whispers and shocked expression of seeing him out of his prison etched on their faces. The doors opened as The Lieutenant of Squad 12 answered the doors with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Akon complained before his eyes registered it was none other than Sosuke Aizen standing in front of him holding the unconscious body of Amaya.

Akon's jaw fell as the situation became clear to him and he stepped aside allowing them entrance.

"I'll get my Captain." He stated as he took off down the hallway.

Soifon followed as Aizen walked inside the main lab and laid Amaya down on the exam table. He ignored the other woman's presence as he ran his hand across Amaya's face lovingly. She would be alright he kept reassuring himself as he looked down at her pale complexion.

"Keep fighting for me, Sweet Amaya." He commanded her.


	22. Stolen Kisses: Part 22

Mayuri Kurotsuchi locked his golden gaze onto the immortal man who was bent over the young Human woman once again laying on his exam table. His mind filled with agitation as he realized that the woman had either built up an immunity or the drug that he himself had synthesized had failed to have lasting effects. Aizen looked up and met the gaze of the Squad 12 Captain and Mayuri could see the pleading behind his light brown gaze but decided to stay silent as his concentration zeroed in on his subject.

"Akon. Prepare the necessary equipment for another examination. I'll need some updated Data in order to see just what is going on in this woman's head." Mayuri instructed his Lieutenant.

Akon nodded as he stepped forward and pushed the small machine over to the exam table. Aizen stepped back and allowed the man to do his job. He watched as Akon connected the small plastic suction cups over Amaya's forehead and even though it bothered Aizen to see the man pull open the blanket he had covered her in, in order to place more suction cups over her shoulders and above her heart he chose to keep his silence. He knew all too well that he was lucky they hadn't decided to escort him back to The Muken already.

"Captain Soifon. It would be of great help if someone were to inform Captain Kotetsu of the woman's condition." Mayuri spoke without even looking over at the petite Captain of Squad 2.

She glared at his back at the thought of being ordered around by him as his skinny white fingers flew across his keyboard once again typing in his mysterious symbols.

"What about him?" She countered referring to Sosuke Aizen.

Mayuri sighed but this time he did turn to face her.

His intense gold eyes locked onto her.

"Let's concentrate on the task at hand, Shall we?" He replied as his head tilted to the side a little.

The absence of his normal creepy smile told the Squad 2 Captain that he was taking the current issue with the human woman a bit more seriously then she thought he would and she decided she would comply with his request.

"Fine. I'll notify Captain Kotetsu and Head Captain Kyoraku." She replied before she turned on her heal and disappeared down the hallway leaving the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 12 alone with Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Isane's mind raced with so many questions as the information the Squad 2 Captain had just informed her sunk in. She couldn't understand what was happening to the Human woman, she had literally just left her only hours ago and she had seemed to be doing well on the medications Captain Kurotsuchi had created. Isane wondered if Amaya had been holding something back form them? Had she experienced side effects or was her body rejecting the medications? The Captain of Squad 4 shook her head and forced herself to concentrate as she quickly redressed herself and yet again found herself rushing to the Aid of one of the Human women she cared so much for.

She used her ability of flash step and made it to the front of Research and Development in record time. She noticed the small crowd of lower ranked officers that had gathered around the front of the building and she realized it was most likely because of Aizen being outside of his prison but she didn't have the time to address any of them, she would leave that job to the Head Captain once he arrived. Isane didn't care that Aizen had left the prison in order to seek help for Amaya, in fact the mere thought that he would jeopardize the small freedoms he had been given in order to get her to safety made her past impressions of him fade a little bit more. She opened the door and quickly walked down the hallway and stepped inside Captain Kurotsuchi's lab and once again she found the petite Human woman lying on his exam table.

"What happened to her?" Isane asked not in the mood to waste any time.

Aizen lifted his gaze and noticed the arrival of the Captain of Squad 4 as she walked over. He could sense her frustration and when she placed her palm over Amaya's forehead tenderly he realized that the Squad 4 Captain cared for her deeply.

"I had been asleep and when I woke she was passed out. She didn't tell me anything or I would have brought her sooner." Sosuke explained.

Isane picked up the soft tone of his voice and she allowed herself to look up at him. Their gazes met and even though her mind kept screaming that she shouldn't trust him all she seen in those light honey brown eyes was his love and concern for Amaya. She turned her attention back to the young woman and with gentle hands she examined her nasal passage trying to figure out the reason for the sudden bleeding.

"Could the nosebleed be from the medications?" Akon asked aloud.

Isane looked up at the Lieutenant of Squad 12 before she answered.

"It may be. It could also be from her falling, or the fact her fever is so high. Do you have IV fluids available?" She asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes." Akon replied as he quickly stepped away from the bed.

Aizen held his breathe in order to keep his composure as the Squad 4 Captain tried to assess the situation.

"Seems like we can't go a whole week without one of these women causing some kind of excitement." The Head Captains voice filled the room announcing his arrival.

Isane and Aizen looked over and noticed the exasperated look on the Head Captain's face as he walked up and looked down at her with his one good eye. The Head Captain had sustained an injury to his right eye during the Quincy war and he too wore an eye patch, but unlike the Captain of Squad 11, His was not a seal but a protective measure.

"How is she?" He asked Isane.

"She seems to be stable, but her breathing is quite shallow and her temperature his dangerously high for a human." Isane admitted.

"What about the medications? Shouldn't we just give her another dose? " He asked aloud.

"I'm afraid the current medications I had synthesized will no longer be of use to us. Her neurological responses to the drug have seemed to change almost as if her mind is still adapting." The squad 12 Captain announced as he turned away from his computer station.

"What does that mean?" The Head Captain replied as Mayuri walked over to the side of the exam table and stared down at the young woman. His Lieutenant had just secured an IV drip into the young woman's arm.

"Akon. I will need another blood sample as soon as possible. If my suspicions are correct her blood will show no traces of the medications and if that theory is accurate it points to only one conclusion, she has rejected the inhibitors and her body is somehow absorbing and nullifying its effects." Mayuri continued.

"How would that even be possible?" Isane asked.

Mayuri turned his gold gaze and looked at the Captain of Squad 4.

"We are not dealing with a normal Human being here, to treat her as such would be a grave misjudgment. This woman's potential abilities are well beyond that of the average. She and Linake both hold powers within them that have yet to be unlocked. That is if my theory is correct." Mayuri replied.

"What theory would that be Captain Kurotsuchi?" The Head Captain asked.

"That these two Human women seem to have the abilities of a Substitute Soul Reaper still sealed within them." He replied.

The room fell silent as the others took in his current revelation.

"Is that what you have been researching?" Isane asked.

Mayuri's lips lifted into his signature smile giving her his answer.

"Are you trying to say you think that these two women have the same abilities as Ichigo Kurosaki?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

Mayuri turned his attention to the head captain.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul Reaper abilities are something he had inherited from his father, Isshin Shiba. What I am saying is that these two women are more like the first Subsatute Soul Reaper, Kugo Ginjo. While we still do not fully understand how he was able to come into his abilities he was the first to show us that it is possible." Mayuri explained.

Aizen lifted his honey brown gaze as he thought about the Squad 12 Captains theory. He would be lying if he himself hadn't once had the thought occur to him and now that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had backed up his own suspicions he was sure that somehow, someway the balance was shifting within the Human world and the Soul Society. He stepped forward sliding between the Lieutenant of Squad 12 and the Head Captain. he lifted Amaya's small hand into his.

"Two more beings capable of existing in all worlds and having the power to keep watch and assess the situations surrounding those worlds. A different form of guardian not hidden behind the shadows, one that can be seen, heard, and felt in all dimensions. A relatively new safeguard in order to keep the balance between our worlds." Aizen spoke.

"Precisely!" Mayuri agreed as he grinned.


	23. Stolen Kisses: Part 23

"Urgent message for Miss Linake Ohayashi sent by the Head Captain. Amaya Mori has been taken into the Care of Captain Kurotsuchi, her current status has been labeled as critical until further notice."

Zaraki's brow lifted as the news being delivered to them by the messenger standing outside his Captain's Quarters filled his room. He didn't bother to reply as he heard the footsteps of the man walking back down the stairs that lead to his door.

"Amaya!" He heard his woman breathe out the name as she sprang up out of the bed.

He noticed her frantic panic as she reached out and grabbed the bag that Yumichika had sat in his chair. She grabbed the first thing that came out which just happened to be a pair of faded blue jeans. She sipped them on and quickly shoved the green t-shirt over her head and headed for his door. He had managed to get the bottoms of his Shihakusho slipped on and tied before she took off out into the night without even putting on any shoes.

"Linake! Hold on!" he called out for her but he realized she wasn't thinking clearly and her mind was filled with anxiety for her friend.

"Fuck it!" he growled as he took off after her wearing nothing more than the bottoms to his Shihakusho.

Linake heard Kenpachi call out to her but she didn't have time to stop, if something else was happening to Amaya she needed to get to her. She had to be there for her. Linake was running full speed now in the direction of the Squad 12 barracks but Kenpachi caught up to her within seconds. He reached out and took ahold of her left hand.

"Get on." He ordered indicating that he wanted her to jump up on his back.

She didn't hesitate, showing him even more trust she hopped up onto his back and wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders and secured her legs above his hips as he increased his speed and she realized he had been trying to tell her to wait for him because he could get her there faster than she could run herself and he didn't slow down until they seen the crowd of lower seated officers and Lieutenants gathered in front of The Research and Development Unit being held in line by the members of the Punishment Force. Zaraki came to a stop and Linake slid down his body and sprinted in the direction of the doors when one of the members of the Punishment Force stepped in her way blocking her from getting there. She knew that he was just following the orders of his Captain but it still pissed her off.

"Let me by, Goddamn it!" She yelled.

"I've been instructed not to let anyone else threw." The man dressed in jet black all the way up to his eyes replied.

"Move!" She heard the deep guttural command come from behind her.

The officer craned his neck and his eyes widened as he realized it was the command of the 11th Division Captain.

"Yes, Captain." He replied before stepping out of Linake's way allowing them both entrance into the building.

Linake turned and hurried down the hallway as Kenpachi followed but she stopped suddenly as she heard the voice of the Squad 12 captain speaking. Kenpachi brought his hands up and placed them on her shoulders. He didn't question her reason for stopping as the two of them stood in the shadows of the dark hallway listening to the Squad 12 Captain reveal his current theory. Kenpachi's lips lifted into a grin as the information hit him but the tension that filled Linake's shoulders at the mention of her possibly having the power to become a Substitute Soul Reaper gave him pause. He couldn't understand why his woman would react that way. Did she really not want power or was she just hesitant about experiencing more changes he asked himself. They both continued to listen to the conversation going on inside the lab and Kenpachi continued to gauge her reaction as they both listened to Souske Aizen's smooth voice speak.

Linake closed her eyes as she heard the two men speaking about her and her friend. She didn't understand how it could be possible for her or Amaya to have even more power locked inside them, but she also knew that she was quickly learning that what might seem impossible to her human mind didn't mean that is actually was. If she had learned anything from her current experiences it was that anything was possible. She really didn't know how to feel about this new revelation she was overhearing. How would the powers be awakened she wondered. Silence filled the room after she heard the Squad 12 Captain agree with Aizen and she decided to push the new information aside and concentrate on being there for her friend as she stepped forward into the room.

"How is she?" Linake asked announcing her arrival to the room as she walked up to the exam table.

She noticed the way everyone's gaze locked onto her and she could feel the tension in the room, everyone was wondering if she had heard what they had been talking about but she chose to ignore it for now.

"She is stable. We will have to run some more tests." Isane answered.

"Is the medication not working anymore?" Linake asked.

"No. I'm afraid we are back at square one." Isane answered.

"I will be conducting some more intensive research, for the time being I think it would be best to keep her sedated." She heard the Squad 12 Captains reasoning.

Linake nodded as she looked down at her friend and she couldn't help but see a fragile human woman not someone who had the possible ability of becoming a Soul Reaper but she wondered if that was just a reflection of her own insecurities.

"Any idea on how we might be able to get her back on her feet?" The Head Captain asked seeming to not like the idea of the young woman being forced into another coma.

Linake turned her gaze and watched the Squad 12 Captain as he smiled at the Head Captain.

"It will all depend on what I find when I receive the results from her blood work. As I see it now I may have a bit more difficulty trying to synthesize another experimental drug, but it is not completely out of the question. I do suspect however that if I am successful in creating something new it too will not have lasting effects as her body and mind continue to adapt to her abilities and her Spiritual Pressure continues to grow." Mayuri replied.

"Any way to test that theory you were talking about?" Kenpachi asked as he draped his arm over Lianke's shoulder.

She turned her gaze back to Amaya as he she heard him ask the question. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know she had overheard them, she just didn't know if she was ready to hear the answer. A part of her knew that if there was in fact a way to test the theory and speed up Amaya's transition that Kenpachi would expect her to do the same. He wanted her to become stronger, the strongest she was capable of being and while she understood his reasoning she wasn't sure if she felt the same. She had been nothing but an ordinary human for twenty-seven years and she had only recently gotten used to the idea of becoming some form of mutant and now she was faced with another decision, one that would alter her existence even more.

"I was wondering if you had overheard us." The Head Captain replied.

"The only way for us to test it and know for certain is if one of us would be willing to give her some of our own Reiatsu." Mayuri answered.

"You mean like we did for Ichigo?" Kenpachi continued.

Linake lifted her head and turned her gaze to Aizen. She was curious to see his reaction to the mention of the Substitute Soul Reaper that had defeated him so many years ago, the very Substitute he had himself decided to help. He surprised her when he lifted his head and met her gaze and all she seen behind those light brown eyes was warmth. She decided that she wasn't going to let his past intimidate her anymore. If Amaya felt that she could trust him then Linake would do the same. His presence in the room only lead to one conclusion, Aizen had brought Amaya here himself risking his freedom in order to save her friend and for that Linake would give him her respect.

"It was Kisuke Urahara that created the sword that collected the Reiatsu of all of us in order to help Ichigo's power return. I am afraid I do not have that technology at my disposal." Mayuri replied.

"So how the hell are we supposed to do this?" Kenpachi continued.

"Kisuke invented the sword as a vessel that could give Ichigo back a power that he had already possessed, He had already been awakened and to be honest I think a part of his power never truly left him, making it easier. While Isshin is the reason Ichigo had his abilities in the first place, it was Rukia Kuchiki that brought those powers forward originally." The Head Captain replied.

Linake listened to the way the Head Captain was talking almost as if he were trying to hint to something to the others in the room that she couldn't pick up. Like it was some kind of inside joke and she was left out of it.

"The only way for us to test this is for someone to stab her directly in her soul chain with their Zanpakuto while sending a wave of their own Reiatsu down the blade. If this theory is not accurate and Amaya does not have the ability she will not respond to the energy and in turn the wound could end up being fatal." Captain Kurotsuchi explained.

Lianke's eyes widened as she turned her head and locked eyes with the Squad 12 Captain.

"No! Try and find another way!" Linake demanded as she started to fill with emotional panic.

They couldn't possibly be willing to test something so dangerous on Amaya without her permission. Linake understood that if things went well her friend would come into her power automatically and she would no longer have to suffer, but if the theory was in fact wrong and Amaya ended up dying because of it she would never be able to forgive herself. She felt Kenpachi's arm tighten around her as he pulled her body back against his chest. She felt his breathe on the back her neck right before she heard him whisper.

"Calm Down, Woman. We're just tossing some ideas around."

"I understand your hesitation, Linake. We will try the medication route and when Amaya wakes up she can decide for herself." Isane replied.


	24. Stolen Kisses: Part 24

Linake sat on the side of the bed that Amaya had been moved too. She hated the helplessness that filled her. She wanted to help Amaya in some way but she knew she was incapable of magically making her friend wake up and she couldn't take away her pain. The panic had lessoned once Linake understood that the discussion from earlier was just an explanation and not something they had planned on doing without Amaya's consent first. The Captain of squad 4 had taken control of the room requesting that the men clear out so that she could dress Amaya and make her as comfortable as possible and the men had complied allowing Amaya her privacy.

Linake stayed and assisted the Captain in dressing and cleaning the blood from Amaya's face as Sosuke stood at the foot of the bed seeming to feel just as helpless as Linake currently felt. He had been the one to lift the sleeping woman from the Exam Table and instead of just laying her down on the medical bed in the back of the lab he had situated himself behind her placing her body against his chest careful not to get tangled up in her IV. The Squad 4 Captain had given him a look but it seemed she had decided not to protest. Linake couldn't help but notice the affection he showed for her friend and it secured her decision to trust him.

Linake looked over at the clock and realized it was close to midnight already and even though she had told Kenpachi she was okay with him leaving her and getting some rest the stubborn man had refused and instead he had taken a seat in a chair next to the bed. She looked over at him and smiled. He sat with his long legs stretched out in front of him and he'd folded his arms in front of his bare chest. His eyes were closed and she could hear his feint snores indicating that he had fallen asleep anyway. She turned her attention to the front of the room where she could hear the incessant clicking sounds of someone hitting keys on a keyboard. She had to admit her respect for the Captain of Squad 12 had increased as well, he seemed incapable of giving up when faced with such a challenge.

He had waited for Amaya's blood test to come back and once he'd seen that there were still minor traces of the previous medication still lingering he had felt comfortable in moving forward. He and Akon were currently busy trying to synthesize an updated version of the previous medication. Linake sighed as she wondered what her friend would choose once she regained consciousness and was told of the Squad 12 Captains newest theory. Would Amaya agree to being stabbed by one of the Soul Reapers? Would her friend survive it if they tried? She couldn't help but feel anxious about the situation but she knew she couldn't let her fears interfere with the younger woman's decisions. Linake's abilities didn't hinder her daily life anymore and the pain she had felt had passed by fairy quickly, within a month the uncomfortable burning sensations that would shoot up her spine and cause her head to hurt had started to lesson and eventually they had disappeared altogether leaving her with a newfound understanding of the cosmic connections and Elemental properties that surrounded them all.

Linake was pulled out of her deep thoughts as she felt the gentle touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and her gaze met the familiar deep purple gaze of the Squad 13 Captain, Rukia Kuchiki. She looked up and smiled when she seen her husband Renji Abarai standing a few feet away seeming to be respectfully keeping his distance. Rukia silently tilted her head in the direction of the main lab indicating that she wanted to speak with her. Linake nodded and stepped up from the bed stealing a glance at the sleeping Captain of Squad 11 and the Immortal Sosuke Aizen that also seemed to be resting before she followed Rukia back out into the examination area.

"I didn't know that you two were back." Linake started.

Rukia and Renji both faced her and the two of them held expressions that were difficult for her to gauge.

"Why didn't you tell us about your abilities?" Rukia asked outright.

Linake sighed realizing that the two had most likely been informed of everything they had missed and they weren't happy with her.

"I didn't feel comfortable with anyone knowing at first. I thought that I wouldn't be able to go back home if anyone knew." She admitted.

Rukia's brow furrowed in agitation.

"We consider you a friend, Linake, you should have at least felt comfortable confiding in us." She argued.

"I'm sorry, Rukia." She replied using the captain's first name, something she had been allowed to do after only a week of knowing the captain of squad 13.

Renji placed his hand on one of Rukia's shoulders and stepped forward.

"Look. We don't want to make anything harder for you. We know you're going through a lot as it is and with everything the Head Captain has just informed us we know you're going to need friends around you even more. Just try and give us a little bit more trust will ya?" Renji asked.

"Okay. I can do that." she replied as her body relaxed.

She hadn't meant to upset the couple who had been her first real friends after arriving in Soul Society she had just been a little fearful and if she was completely honest with herself she had been avoiding the fact her abilities even existed.

"Hey Renji, Rukia." Linake heard the deep voice of Kenpachi greet the couple as he walked up behind her and placed his strong muscled arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. Linake didn't shy away from his public display of affection, instead she leaned into his tall frame welcoming his support.

Renji and Rukia both stared up at the Squad 11 Captain unable to hide their shocked expressions.

"Hey, Captain Zaraki." Renji replied seeming to find his voice faster than Rukia.

"Looks like you two missed out on all the excitement." Zaraki replied.

Renji and Rukia both let out halfhearted laughs.

"Yeah. I guess so. How is Amaya holding up?" Rukia asked.

"She seems to be okay, just sedated until Captain Kurotsuchi can help her again." Linake answered.

Rukia looked at the human woman standing in front of her and she had to say, she didn't look the same as before her and Renji had left. She seemed more comfortable in her skin almost as if her confidence had been lifted a little and even though it baffled Rukia's mind she had a sneaking suspicion that Kenpachi Zaraki had a lot to do with that change. She could see that that Squad 11 Lieutenant hadn't been exaggerating his comment about the two of them looking cozy but what had surprised her even more was witnessing the loving way Sosuke Aizen had been holding Amaya. A part of her still didn't trust the man but after having Amaya's abilities and everything explained to them by the Head Captain she had decided to follow his lead and hope for the best for them.

"You look as if you could use some rest too." Rukia commented as she turned her attention back to Linake.

She had been told that the woman had recently over exerted herself as well when using too much of her own power while being examined.

"I'm okay. I don't really want to leave her." Linake protested.

"There isn't much you can do for her while she's sleeping. Besides, Captain Kurotsuchi and Head Captain Kyoraku are both here and the Punishment Force is going to stand Guard until further notice." Rukia replied hoping she could convince her friend to go and sleep.

Linake sighed as she heard what Rukia was saying and she knew that she really wasn't doing anything to help by sitting on the side of the bed and she did trust the other Captains and their abilities to help her friend.

"I guess you're right." She replied as she gave in to the fatigue that had been wearing at her. The over exertion of her power mixed with the bouts of sporadic panic had left her feeling drained.

"You ready?" She heard Kenpachi ask her.

Linake nodded and Kenpachi didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arm around her waist and hooked his other arm under her knees and pulled her up from her feet into his chest. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but wonder if the man knew that she liked it when he carried her or when he would drape his arm around her shoulders telling everyone around them that she belonged to him. He didn't even realize that every time he took her into his strong arms he was literally sweeping her off her feet.

"Goodnight." Linake called out as Kenpachi headed forward for the doors that would lead them outside of the Lab.

"Night!" Rukia replied as she turned and seen her husband's amused expression.

'Well that was weird." Renji admitted.

Rukia laughed.

"Yeah. Just wait until Ichigo hears about this one." She replied sarcastically.

It was Renji's turn to let out a laugh at the thought of Ichigo's reaction to Kenpachi being in love.

"They do look cute though, I'll give them that." Renji replied with a smile.

"Yeah, they do." She agreed.


	25. Stolen Kisses: Part 25

Amaya cursed internally as she tried to fight the uncomfortable sensation that had started to spread up her arm. It felt as if some sort of thick substance was being injected into her bloodstream causing a sensation that left her feeling as if she were being given Ice water intravenously and it was making her tremble as her body chilled to the bone. She struggled as she tried to open her eyes but she couldn't seem too move almost as if she were stuck in sleep paralysis but instead of allowing panic to overtake her she forced her mind to branch out and listen and at first she was bombarded by many voices at once realizing that she was picking up on everyone's inner dialog.

"Is there a reason why you are giving her the first dose threw an IV?" She heard a familiar soft voice ask.

"Yes and the reason is simple. The faster the inhibitors attach to the neurons inside her brain the faster I will be able to see if it will be successful." She heard Captain Kurotsuchi explain and it gave her some comfort even though she still couldn't seem to move.

She concentrated on her breathing as a way to ignore the cold that literally spread throughout her veins. The only place on her body that seemed to have any warmth was her back and she quickly realized it was because Sosuke was sitting behind her, she could recognize the feeling of his Spiritual Pressure and all of her fear and worry evaporated instantly because she could see that he hadn't been blamed for her relapse. She tried to reach out to him telepathically but it seemed that whatever was causing her mind to shut down had not been lifted yet. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. She could put two and two together without the ability to open her eyes and see for herself, Sosuke had left the prison in order to get her help, He had risked his own freedoms to insure her safety.

"Should she be shaking like this?" She heard his soft deep voice ask as she felt his strong hands start to massage the tops of her arms.

"This medication can be quite invasive and in order for me to administer it intravenously I had to mix it with another compound, one that is known for causing an extreme feeling of cold, but no damage will come to her." She heard Mayuri answer.

"Here, you should cover her up again." She heard that same soft voice from earlier and she was trying to remember their name but she just couldn't place it.

She could feel the soft warm material as a blanket was laid over her and Sosuke and tucked in around them by someone. She tried to remember who the soft voice belonged too. She knew it wasn't Linake or Captain Kotetsu because even though they spoke softly she could tell it was a male….What the hell is his name she silently screamed inside her head.

"Thank you, Hanataro." She heard Sosuke speak lowly.

"Oh, no need to thank me…Anything I can do to try and help Miss Mori." The gentle voice replied.

Hanataro! How the hell she could forget that sweethearts name was beyond her, she worked with him almost every day she thought to herself as her worry began to creep back a little. She kept forgetting random small things like putting on her shoes but to forget the name of someone so close to her sent off internal warning bells. Was her mind really becoming that clouded? Would she forget even more before her mind transitioned fully? She found herself wishing for a way she could come into her powers all at once in one fell swoop so that she didn't have to keep going through these stages of total darkness and confusion.

"If everything works out successfully she should regain consciousness within a matter of hours." The Captain of Squad 12 informed the room.

"Do you think this updated medication will last longer?" The Head Captain asked.

Mayuri turned his attention to the man.

"I did make this one stronger in an attempt to keep her mind from shutting down, but it's like I explained earlier, her body will most likely build up another immunity. It's almost as if her mind is working against the inhibitors, which would make sense since it is in fact slowing her transition." He replied.

"What do you think, Sosuke? Should we tell her about Captain Kurotsuchi's other theory?" The head Captain asked his former foe.

Aizen's lips parted seeming to be surprised that the Head Captain would even ask his opinion on the matter.

"She deserves the right to know and I will support whatever she decides, but I do think it would be wise to have Squad 4 on standby." He replied.

Shunsui sighed to himself as he nodded.

"You and I both know that Squad 4 might not make much of a difference if something does go wrong. This isn't some flesh wound we are talking about here." He countered.

"If you had to guess how certain are you that these two women have these abilities, Captain Kurotsuchi?" He continued.

Mayuri smiled before he replied.

"I am almost ninety-eight percent certain. I had taken the liberty of comparing their Spiritual Pressure and brainwaves against the old records we still have on file from when Captain Ukitake had been monitoring Kugo Ginjo. The similarities are what lead me to my conclusion." He explained.

Shunsui smiled softly at the mention of his old friend, Jushiro Ukitake had been the former captain of Squad 13 and He had been more than a friend really, more like a brother to the Head Captain and he still hadn't fully come to terms with losing him.

"I see. If you're that certain I'm willing to go along with it if it's what she wants." Shunsui replied.

"Would you be willing to give her your own Reiatsu?" Mayuri asked the Head Captain.

Shunsui let out a nervous laugh.

"I said I'd go along with it, not that I would be the one willing to do it." He replied.

The captain of Squad 12 nodded as if he had expected his denial. He lips lifted into another of his signature smiles as he continued to speak.

"Who would be willing, I wonder?" He thought out loud.

"I'd be willing to give it a try that is if it's alright with my Captain." They heard the deep assertive voice of Ikkaku Madarame fill the room as he and Yumichika, the 3rd seat of Squad 11 stepped forward.

"What makes you so willing?" The Head Captain asked.

The Lieutenant of Squad 11 let out low chuckle.

"I've been on the receiving end of that woman's abilities and if this is a way for her to come into her powers I wouldn't mind helping her get even stronger. Substitute Soul Reaper or not she would make a good addition to which ever Squad would welcome her." He explained.

"Well then it would seem we have found a worthy and willing participant." The Captain of Squad 12 grinned.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Madarame." Aizen spoke.

The squad 11 Lieutenant turned his gaze and stared down the immortal man that held the human woman.

"Tch. Let's get this one thing straight, Sosuke. I'm not doing this for you." He countered.

Aizen smiled as he held Ikkaku's gaze and even though the man still held obvious hostility and mistrust when it came to him he didn't let it affect him and it didn't make him regret thanking him. When it came to Amaya he would thank whoever it was that was willing to help her whether they hated him or not.

"Even so, you still have my thanks." He replied softly as he lowered his gaze and tightened his arms around the young woman that had become his world in such a short time.

He had spent countless years stuck inside his own mind just waiting for something…anything to fill the dark void he had lived in for so long. Amaya was like a ray of sunlight full of warmth and healing the very light he himself had been banished from so many years ago and he would do just about anything to keep her light shining.


	26. Stolen Kisses: Part 26

Amaya stared at her pale reflection in the large mirror that belonged to the Squad 12 bathing area. She had finally woken up a few hours after being given the initial doses of medication. Her mind still felt heavy and she had to admit part of the heaviness probably came from the new information she had been given about an hour after she had woken up. Linake had shown up in the middle of Captain Kurotsuchi's explanation on his new findings and she didn't have to ask her friend to know that she felt immense hesitation and fear, she had practically being screaming it inside her mind but Amaya could also hear her friends reluctant decision to allow her to make her own choice. Amaya studied her pale features that stared back at her. She had still felt so cold after waking that she had requested that she have something warm to drink and a hot bath and to her surprise the Squad 12 Captain had arranged for her to use the facilities that belonged to his own Squad also informing her that for the time being she would need to stay within the building of Research and Development until she had made up her mind on how she wished to proceed. A cautionary measure she knew, they didn't want her passing out again and hurting herself even further.

"Do I really have that kind of power?" She whispered to herself as she continued to stare at her reflection.

The room had begun to fill with steam from the hot bath that was currently being drawn for her by The Captain of Squad 4 and Linake and the reflection of herself began to cloud over. She hadn't wanted sosuke to leave her either so she had outright asked the Head Captain to let him stay with her while she thought about her future and it seemed that his compassionate nature had won out in the end because after talking it over with Captain Kurotsuchi they both had agreed to let Aizen stay with her and she silently thought to herself that something positive may have come out of her situation, it seemed that the others were beginning to trust him a little bit more as the time passed, even pausing to answer his questions and take his opinions into account. She had heard the conversations while she had been temporarily stuck in sleep paralysis and even though she felt gratitude towards the Squad 11 Lieutenant for offering his assistance she too currently felt a bit of hesitation but she was sure anyone would feel it when faced with something so risky.

"The bath is ready now." Amaya heard Isane's soft voice speak behind her and she turned away from the mirror.

"Thanks." She replied softly as she walked over to the large wooden tub.

She dropped the blanket that she had been clinching to herself and when the air hit her exposed skin a shiver ran threw her body as she climbed up the small steps and sunk down into the welcoming hot water that smelled like roses.

"I put some of the bath oil you like in there." Linake stated.

Amaya smiled up at her friend and fought back the emotional lump that had started to form in the back of her throat. She hadn't expected her life would take such a drastic turn such as this and she couldn't help but feel some strong emotions when it came to the people around her. She was scared of what was to come that she wouldn't deny and if anyone would be able to understand she knew it would be Linake, but still even though the two women did share so much they too had their differences.

"Try not to overthink so much right now. Captain Kurotsuchi and I will make sure that you have plenty of time to think things through."

She heard the Squad 4 Captain try and console her as she looked down at the light pink water.

Linake couldn't help but see the intense emotions her young friend was feeling as her deep brown eyes looked up at her. she knew that Amaya was in a far more precarious situation then she was, it was either risk the possibility of death or keep having violent black outs every couple days and even though she could see the fear she was trying to push back Linake knew that she had to stay strong for her friend, she had to be there for her no matter what she chose and she too would have to face the realization that one day her own power may even shift again as she too transitioned into her Soul Reaper abilities if it were in fact something she actually possessed. Linake tried to put herself in her friends shoes and every time she did she came up with the same conclusion, if she herself where in Amaya's place and had been given all the facts she knew that she would most likely take a leap of faith and risk facing Ikkaku's blade.

"Captain Kotestu, I think it would be better if we let Sosuke take over from here." Linake insisted as she also realized that if it was in fact her in this situation she wouldn't want to be away from the man she loved.

"Oh, yes Of course." She replied as she smiled warmly at Linake.

Amaya returned her gaze to Linake and even though the younger woman looked as if she wanted to weep from complete mental frustration she smiled before she thanked her. It seemed that Linake understood that right now the only thing she really wanted was too be held by Sosuke and to feel safe again and Amaya could hear that it was taking everything Linake had not to break down in front of her.

Linake made her way out of the Squad 12 bathing chambers and noticed the member of the Punishment Force standing outside the door, he had been ordered by the Head Captain to stand watch and inform anyone who wished to enter that it was currently closed off for the time being. Linake sighed as she stepped past the man and headed down the hallway that would take her back to the main lab.

Her mind wondered and she knew that deep down Kenpachi had wanted to talk to her about the possibility of unlocking the so called power she had but he had stayed silent last night after they had returned to his room and gotten ready for bed. He had simply dropped the bottoms to the shihakusho that he'd been wearing and laid down and she had followed suit ditching her faded blue jeans and stopping only to put on a pair of clean panties she then laid down next to him wearing nothing but them and her green t-shirt. He'd silently reached out for her and she had allowed him to pull her body up on top of his as she laid her head on his chest the sound of his heartbeat had lulled her too sleep.

She pushed past the thoughts in her mind as she stepped inside the lab and found Aizen sitting in a vacant chair that sat against the wall. Kenpachi and The Head Captain both seemed to be in conversation so she just passed by them and walked over to the man her friend needed. Aizen met her gaze as she stopped in front of him.

"Amaya needs you more than me right now." She admitted as she met his gaze.

"Is she okay?" She heard him ask as concern filled his honey brown eyes.

"Yeah, physically she is fine. I just think she needs your support more than anyone else right now." Linake answered hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

She noticed the conversation between the Head Captain and Kenpachi had come to a stop and that both men had turned their attention to their conversation.

Aizen nodded as he stood from the chair and looked over at the Head Captain before he placed his palm on Linake's shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his touch as he dropped his head and whispered lowly so that only she would be able to hear him.

"You're not as weak as you tell yourself you are, you know. Thank you for coming to get me."

Linake didn't know what to think of his comment as he lifted his hand and walked away from her heading down the hallway that would take him to Amaya. She watched as the Head Captain nodded to Kenpachi and turned on his heal in order to follow and keep watch on Aizen. It seemed that while they had agreed to let him stay it didn't mean that he was allowed complete free rein.

"What did he just tell you?" Kenpachi asked bringing her concentration forward.

She shrugged her shoulders at him before she answered.

"That I'm not as weak as I tell myself I am and then he thanked me for letting him know Amaya needed him." She answered.

"Tch. Never thought I'd ever agree with something he said." He replied as his uncovered eye studied her closely.

"Wish I could see myself the way the two of you seem too." She replied.

She knew that her emotional remark would probably only end up making him irritated at her again but she just felt too raw inside after seeing the fearful uncertain look that Amaya had given her and all Linake really wanted was some time alone so that she could do the one thing she didn't feel comfortable doing in front of Kenpachi, Cry.

"I need some air." She replied abruptly as she turned away and headed for the doors that would lead her outside hoping that he wouldn't try and stop her as the familiar sting of tears filled her eyes.

She should have known that she wasn't going to be that lucky because just as the first tear fell down her cheek she felt his strong hand close around the upper part of her left arm stopping her from going forward. She refused to look up at him keeping her gaze on the concrete floor.

"Don't run from me." She heard him command her in his deep low growl.

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone." She tried to keep her voice level as her tears unwillingly fell.

"Look at me." He commanded her.

She held her breathe as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Look at me, Linake." He repeated as he shifted his body forward and cupped the right side of her face in his hand and gently urged her to turn and face him.

She kept her eyes closed as her face tilted into his view and she could tell by his heavy sigh that he seen her tears.

"I didn't want to do this in front of you." She admitted as she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

His expression wasn't what she had expected to find, His brow was furrowed and she swore she could see what looked like sympathy in his light green gaze.

"Do what you have to do, but don't fucking hide it from me, Woman." He replied as he dropped his hand from her face and used his incredible strength to lift her up into his arms.

She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck and the dam she had built around all of her emotions burst as she began to sob against him. He stayed silent but she felt his arms tighten around her as he pulled her in closer to him and in that moment she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she forced the words back down deep inside telling herself that he still wasn't ready to hear them.


	27. Stolen Kisses: Part 27

Aizen walked up to the door to the Squad 12's bathing area and as he did he noticed the Member of the Punishment Force eyeing him warily. The man also noticed the Head Captain as he walked up behind the Immortal and he nodded his head giving his permission to let Aizen enter. The man turned and pulled the door open for Aizen and stood aside allowing him entrance. Aizen's honey brown gaze locked on the man's nervous eyes and he simply nodded to the soldier before he stepped inside the steam filled bathing area. He seen the Captain of Squad 4 sitting on the side of the giant wooden bathtub and his chest filled with emotion as he looked over at his ray of light soaking in the hot water. Amaya looked up at him with her big dark brown eyes and he didn't have to enter her mind to understand that she was scared.

Isane turned her head noticing his arrival and stood from the tub's edge. She smiled gently at the young woman before she spoke.

"I'll give the two of you some privacy." She stated as she made her way to the doors and took her leave. She noticed the Head Captain standing in the hallway as she stepped out and she met his gaze before they both turned down the hallway and made their way back to the lab.

Aizen walked up to the large wooden tub and sat on the edge as looked down at the beautiful young woman. Her golden blond hair looked a coupe shades darker from being soaked by the hot water and he could smell the soft scent of rose petals and it reminded him of her, she always smelled of fresh roses and it fit her perfectly, soft and feminine.

"Will you come in with me?" He heard her soft voice ask.

He nodded as he stood from the tubs edge and let the bottoms he had been wearing fall to the ground at his feet, he stepped forward and climbed up the two small stairs and descended his lean muscled body down into the steaming water as she reached out for him. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her up against his body. She locked her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"It's going to be okay, Amaya." He whispered into her ear as he gently rubbed one of his hands down her back.

"I'm kind of scared, Sosuke." She admitted.

"I know, but there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." He whispered back as his lips pressed against her temple.

"I don't know what to do." She continued.

Aizen raised his arms and pulled back enough to cup her face in his large hands. Their gazes met and he spoke softly.

"Try and calm down, you don't have to make your decision right now." He replied.

"Will you please touch me, Sosuke?" She whispered before she pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back once but then pulled away.

"Amaya..." He whispered about to tell her that he thought they should wait.

"I don't know when or if I will black out again and I want to be with you as many times as I can before that happens." She explained.

She could hear the hesitation in his thoughts so she raised her hands and cupped his face as she looked at him.

Her explanation hit him hard as he realized just how much she needed him. It wasn't just lust that bonded them it was so much more than that. He already knew everything about the woman from their minds being connected and knowing that the woman still wanted him even after seeing his past threw his own memories made him speechless.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips over hers giving in to her desires as he caressed her body with soft gentle hands. He wanted her just as much as he always did and even though he felt a little out of place he wouldn't deny her. He could feel the soft trembling of her body and he pushed into her mind asking her as he kept kissing her if she were still cold. She silently replied that she did still feel the cold from the medication but that his touch was helping to stem it. His body began to stir as his arousal intensified and he pulled back away from her kiss so that he could look at her. Her eyes grew heavy lidded from her own need and he couldn't help but be enchanted by her beauty. He didn't need to check to see if she was ready to receive him her inner thoughts already told him. He lowered his hands and gripped her by the thighs lifting her up against his hips. She wrapped her legs around him and he slowly thrust inside her as they stared at one another.

"I love you, Sosuke." She whispered aloud as her breathe hitched from the pleasure of him joining her body.

He smiled as her words surrounded him both inside his mind and out.

"I love you too, my sweet Amaya." His deep soft voice whispered.

She tightened her hold around his neck and thrust her lean hips against him encouraging him to take her. He followed her lead as he leaned his head down and covered her mouth with his intent on giving her anything and everything she needed from him.

"He seems to be a completely different being." Isane blurted as she and the Head Captain walked together back down the hallway.

Shunsui turned his head and stole a quick glance before he answered her.

"Yeah. It does seem that way." He replied and Isane was pleased that he didn't just ignore or shoot down her opinion.

She knew all too well how manipulative Sosuke Aizen had once been and even though her mind still reeled from his past transgressions she couldn't help but see a completely different being before her now. It was almost as if his immortality and isolation had forced him to realize what it was he truly wanted in life and she guessed he had found whatever that was in Amaya.

"Let's not let the current circumstances get to us now. We all still need to be on our toes, I'm willing to give him another shot and I honestly agree with the way you're thinking but you can never be too careful." The Head Captain continued.

"Of course, Head Captain." Isane replied just as they turned and entered the main lab again.

The two Captains stopped and once again they found themselves walking into another uncomfortable situation. Isane's lips parted and her heart tightened as she seen Lianke being held by the Squad 11 Captain as she cried. Isane knew the woman well enough to understand that since the first day she had arrived in Soul Society she had been holding back a tremendous amount of mixed emotions. She had been expecting Linake to end up breaking at some point and that wasn't what made her lips part with shock, it was the way Kenpachi Zaraki held her and the look on his face that spoke to her and in that moment Isane realized that the rough battle loving captain of the 11th Divison actually looked as if he loved the woman he held in his arms.

Shunsui sighed softly as he too took in the scene in front of them. He turned his gaze back to the 4th Divison Captain and couldn't help but grin. In all his years in the Soul Society there was one thing he honestly thought he would never witness and he had to admit the fact it was happening and that he was witnessing Captain Zaraki's first experience with an over emotional woman kind of tickled him inside. He knew all too well how a woman could mess with your head. He turned his attention to Isane and tilted his head indicating they should let the couple have some privacy. Isane nodded as she followed the Head Captain back down the hallway they has just came out of intending to leave using the back door. They were both in need of a nice long nap and the Head Captain figured he would go ahead with his decision to give Sosuke another shot by trusting him enough to stay inside the building.


	28. Stolen Kisses: Part 28

The hectic day had finally come to an end as the light from the moon filled the small room that Aizen and Amaya had been given to use located in the Squad 12 barracks. She had finished her meal and even shared some of it with him enjoying his reactions as he tasted the flavors of the rich foods once again. She was thankful that her body had seemed to acclimate to the medication and her moments of feeling so vulnerable had passed. She had taken the final step and admitted to Sosuke that she was in fact in love with him out loud and she couldn't remember ever feeling happier than the moment she heard him whisper the words back to her. Her thoughts had been filled with the ever pressing issue at hand and she let out a deep breath as she mentally told herself that she had made up her mind. Sosuke stood in front of the open window staring up at the moon and stars, something she was sure he had not seen in many years. She smiled to herself as it reminded her of Linake and the way she would always turn her head up to the sky and smile. Amaya understood her friend's hesitation and fear for her, and she herself still felt anxious when she really thought about the possible outcome of her decision but she knew she couldn't live in fear or constant worry.

"I support your decision." Sosuke silently commented as he turned his head and met her gaze.

Amaya smiled up at him from the chair she was sitting in.

"I know." She answered him.

"Ikkaku is a strong Soul Reaper in his own right. His Reiatsu is not going to be easy for you to handle, you should prepare for that." He continued speaking to her telepathically.

"I just hope I don't feel too much pain." She admitted.

Aizen sighed as her reply filled his mind and he couldn't help the feelings that bombarded him at the thought of her being in any kind of pain. He did support her choice and he would go forward with her wishes no matter how much it made his chest ache. He loved her, and even though it was a different sensation for him he wasn't going to avoid it.

"I'll speak with Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki in the morning, for now I just want to be with you." She replied as she stood from the chair and walked over to him.

They had both been given a new shihakusho to wear after they had finished their bath earlier. Linake had softly knocked on the door and Sosuke had answered it wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Her friend had kept her gaze forward as she slipped inside the room holding the clothing in her arms and by the redness of the older woman eyes Amaya knew she had been crying and as she probed her inner thoughts she realized just how much her friend had been holding back.

"Captain Kurotsuchi sent me with these and also told me to tell you that a room had been prepared for the two of you." Linake had explained.

Linake hadn't given her any time to speak with her as she laid the clothing down on the counter and turned away from them walking back out of the bathroom. Amaya could hear that her friend didn't want to impose on any of her time now that she was awake, she had wanted Amaya to spend as much time with Sosuke as she could and Amaya understood her reasoning was because a part of Linake already suspected that she would accept Ikkaku's offer and deep down Linake feared that Amaya would not survive.

"She is just scared for you, Amaya. Captain Kurotsuchi is not someone to take these things lightly, you will be fine. If not he would take it as a personal insult to his research." Aizen replied to her inner thoughts.

"She is afraid that Captain Zaraki will want her to do the same." She admitted the information she had siphoned from her friends mind.

Aizen laughed softly.

"She is worried for nothing, Zaraki will not ask her to risk her life when she has no reason too. He knows as well as I do with proper training she will come into her abilities on her own, the same way you would if we were willing to let you sleep for however long it would take. I would be willing to wait for you if that is something you wanted to consider." He replied.

Amaya cringed at the thought of being stuck in-between consciousness again. Being able to hear and feel the people around you, yet being paralyzed with no way of interacting was a frightening experience and she had a feeling if she were to let her body acclimate to her power naturally she would sleep for a lot longer than just a couple days and she really didn't want to spend a chunk of her life in a coma.

"I understand." He replied without her having to explain herself to him.

The connection they shared was magical to her, she knew that his abilities had changed a little after becoming immortal and depending on who the person was he had the ability to read them, it seemed that his only worked on those who didn't have high enough Spiritual Pressure to block him out and he had explained to her that she allowed the connection between the two of them and if she wished she could cut him out of her mind at any time, her ability to read people's minds greatly surpassed his own. Amaya stepped in close to him and wrapped her arms around him as she leaned her head against him. He brought his arm up and loosely draped it around her shoulders as they both looked up at the night's sky.

* * *

Linake stood in front of the mirror in Kenpachi's bathroom as she tried to brush out the knots from her thick hair. She still felt so raw even after her emotional outburst, letting out the pent up emotions had given her some relief but now she felt a little awkward around Kenpachi. He had held her while she cried and that was something she hadn't expected from him and it left her feeling out of place. He had dropped her back down to her feet once she had regained enough control over herself and even though she felt like it was an unspoken show of his affection for her she still felt hesitant to reveal how she felt about him. It was a vicious cycle of self-doubt and insecurity that constantly bombarded her. She told herself that the man obviously cared about her or he wouldn't even bother to try and console her but she still wasn't sure if he could ever really love her like she loved him and that fear kept her from revealing her true feelings.

Linake pulled the brush threw her hair roughly as she tried to work out the knots ignoring the slight pain. She hadn't bothered to brush it with all the excitement and had just tossed it up into a ponytail and after sleeping it had decided to act up on her. She caught Kenpachi's reflection in the mirror as he walked up behind her and placed his strong hand on her forearm stopping her from taking her frustrations out on her hair. She looked into the mirror and caught the way he was looking at her. He slid his strong hand down her forearm and took the brush out of her hand and without saying a word he sat the brush down on the counter and started using his fingers to start pulling the knots in her hair loose. Her stomach clinched as she watched his reflection. He kept doing small things like this for her, things that she never would have expected from such a rough man and she didn't know if this was the only way he knew to convey his own feelings for her or if he was just acting on impulse. She kept silent as his skilled fingers managed to work out the knots.

"Thank you." She whispered as she reached for the brush again but his long arms allowed him to beat her to it and her lips parted as he started to brush her hair for her, he made the simple act seem like so much more.

"Kenpachi..." She whispered starting to feel comfortable enough to bring up the ever pressing issue of how he really felt but she was cut off by his next comment.

"You're being transferred to my Squad, starting tomorrow you'll be my 6th seat." He revealed.

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell from the unexpected change.

"I…I'm not even a Soul Reaper." She protested.

Kenpachi lifted his head and met her bewildered gaze using the mirror she stood in front of.

"You think I give a shit about that?" He countered.

"I don't think it would be right to give me a position I don't qualify for." She continued.

She heard his deep chuckle escape from the back of his throat as he sat her brush down on the counter.

"You start the training in a couple days. I'm giving you 6th seat but it will be up to you to keep it." He warned her.

Linake thought back to when she had gone in search for Aizen earlier and she remembered that Kenpachi had been having a conversation with the Head Captain.

"Is this what you and Head Captain Kyoraku were discussing earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah. We both agree it will be the only way to train ya properly." He replied.

Linake couldn't help the sudden rush of agitation that filled her. She already knew that Kenpachi was a dominate man and he would expect her to follow his lead but the thought of actually having a seat within his division didn't sit well with her and she feared that eventually he would just see her as just another member of his Squad.

"I don't get a say in this?" She asked.

Kenpachi narrowed his gaze right before he took ahold of her upper body and turned her around to face him.

"If I gave you a say you would never make any progress, your too busy feeling sorry for yourself." He growled.

Linake couldn't help but take his comment as a jab to her earlier emotional outburst and it stung her deeply but she just pushed the feelings away. She was glad now that he had interrupted her it seemed that she had been right to keep her feelings to herself. She also knew that part of his reasoning was accurate and that was why it stung so much to begin with and she figured he was just trying to toughen her up a little. She chose not to take his comment the way she normally would, as a personal attack, but learn from what he was trying to tell her. She looked up at him with agitation behind her eyes as she replied.

"Fine, you want me to train that badly then I will."

She watched the side of his mouth lift into a cocky grin.

"I just pissed you off a little didn't I, Woman?" He laughed.

Linake felt her agitation spread as she realized he was purposely goading her now trying to get some form of defiant reaction from her and she wanted nothing more than to kick the jackass in the shins but she knew it wouldn't even faze him.

"I like seeing that fire in those pretty blue eyes." He continued.

Linake couldn't help but smile at the mention of fire and she figured if he wanted to taunt her then she would do it right back.

"You've already been scorched by my flames once." She countered.

Zaraki laughed as he brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head back as he leaned his body down and hovered his lips above hers.

"I'll take my chances." He replied right before his mouth closed over hers and she cursed the man for knowing exactly how to get under her skin.

She actually wanted to become stronger…but she also wanted him to love her.


	29. Stolen Kisses: Part 29

Amaya stood on shaky legs in the middle of the main courtyard outside of the Squad one Barracks. Today was the day and there was no going back now. She looked around with anxious eyes seeing the many different expressions of the 13 Captains, their Lieutenants and even the lower seated officers that had gathered to witness her being brought into her powers. Word had spread quickly about the possibility of her being a Substitute Soul Reaper and there were a lot of divided opinions on whether or not her powers should be activated, it seemed even after Aizen had shown he really had no intention of deceiving anyone any further, people still didn't trust him and that mistrust was also placed on her for loving him. She stole a quick glance over at him as he stood next to the Head Captain and he gave her an encouraging nod. She pushed the horrific sound of mingled voices away from her mind and focused on the Soul Reaper who stood in front of her holding his unsheathed zanpakuto.

Ikkaku Madarame stood facing the small woman he was about too impale with his blade. He understood the consequences if things did not turn out the way they all hoped and he was ready to take accountability for anything that may go wrong. Amaya had come to him two days ago dead set on accepting his offer and the Lieutenant of Squad 11 was not the type of man to go back on his word. After speaking with the woman and getting his Captain's permission to go forward they had decided on giving her and Aizen two more days together.

"You still okay with this?" he heard his Captain's deep voice speak as he walked up next to him.

Ikkaku nodded.

Kenpachi stepped away from his Lieutenant and Ikkaku followed him with his gaze. He knew his Captain would expect him to follow through with what he had agreed too. His gaze fell on the emotional expression of his Captain's woman and he had to admit he understood her apprehension but he turned his body and re-faced the pretty young blond woman and stepped forward.

"You ready?" he asked her simply.

Amaya's dark brown eyes narrowed as she mentally prepared herself to take his strike and Ikkaku couldn't help but be impressed by the small woman's resolve. There were grown men who wouldn't be as calm as she was when faced with his blade. Ikkaku gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and lifted the blade to align with the middle of the woman's chest right in line with her Soul Chain.

"Let's do this Hozukimaru, my old friend." He spoke to his blade as he lifted his left hand and covered his right wrist and with little effort he released his Reiatsu sending a wave of bright red energy down the blade. He met the young woman's intense gaze as he stepped forward and in one quick jerking motion he thrust his blade right in the middle of her chest.

"Ugh!"

He heard Amaya's grunt of pain as the blade hit its mark pushing clean threw her chest all the way out her back.

Ikkaku forced his Reiatsu to fill the wound created and a shockwave of energy spread up his arm as her powers mixed with his. It was almost like his Reiatsu was acting like a battery charging her up as a breathtaking bright milky white energy surrounded her body and right at the center of her chest were their powers mingled it created the most vivid shade of pink he had ever seen. He had been told by the Squad 12 Captain not too rush when receding his blade and to be absolutely certain that their Reiatsu's mixed before doing so. Ikkaku gripped her right shoulder with his left hand and pulled his zanpakuto free from the woman's chest.

She didn't fall forward like he had originally expected but stayed standing as her white Reiatsu began to swirl in front of her exposed Soul Chain. Ikkaku kept his grip on the young woman as he witnessed her Soul Reaper powers manifest before his eyes, she wouldn't have much of a physical change with her already being in the Soul Society, but he could tell the difference in her Spiritual Pressure and he knew that she was now in her Soul form. Slowly the wound he had inflicted closed over as if he hadn't even stabbed her. He caught a glimpse of metal in his peripheral vision and he heard the many gasps and shocked intakes of breathe that surrounded them. He looked down and couldn't help but smile when he seen that she was in fact now holding her own zanpakuto in her small hand. There had been debate on whether or not it would manifest on its own or if she would need to be given one that was blank, the same kind given to the new recruits who joined the academy. The hilt was pearl white with a line of deep crimson that ran all the way down the thin blade straight to its tip.

Amaya's gaze met Ikkaku's as he kept his hand firmly placed on her shoulder. She could feel the simmering energy of her own Reiatsu as the white energy finished healing the wound in her chest. She had to admit she could already feel the difference when it came to her strength and her mind had never been clearer. Instead of the inner voices around her bombarding her at once she was able to sift through each person's reaction one by one almost as if she were capable of slowing down time in order to latch on to each individual thought that was around her. She closed her eyes in order to concentrate on the blade she held in her hand, she knew it was more than just a simple weapon but a part of her very essence a friend she would one day learn the name of and together they would create an inseparable bond as they learned to fight alongside each other. She couldn't hear anything more than the playlist of other people's internal thoughts but she didn't let that hinder her good mood. She had survived just as Aizen had told her she would and her chest filled with so much pride as she gripped the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Welcome to the Gotei 13, Substitute." She heard Ikkaku's gruff voice speak.

She could hear from his tone that he too was proud of her and she didn't have to ask him why. She could already hear that he respected her resolve and she was happy to understand that he now considered her his comrade even if she wasn't a part of his Squad.

Ikkaku stepped back and placed his zanpakuto back into its sheathe as Sosuke Aizen stepped forward and took ahold of the new Substitute Soul Reaper in his arms and covered her mouth with his.

"I'll be damned...I guess your theory was right." The head Captain smiled as he spoke to the Captain of Squad 12 who looked to be beaming with utter excitement as he kept his gaze on the small woman.

"I'm so glad this is over." Isane Kotetsu commented seeming to finally be able to catch her breathe.

"You and me, both." The head Captain replied with a smile.

Linake stood completely dumbfounded by what she had just witnessed. Her best friend had just transformed in front of her eyes and she could literally feel Amaya's Spiritual Pressure as it continued to pool around her and Sosuke. It was such a beautiful sight to see and it left Linake feeling foolish for her doubts. She felt Kenpachi's arm wrap around her waist as he pulled her up against his side and looked down at her.

"You can breathe easy now, Woman." He commented.

Linake lifted her head and looked up at him as more tears fell from her cheeks, this time they came straight from the overwhelming relief and happiness that she felt for her friend and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips.

She heard her rough warrior sigh heavily as he noticed the tears that fell. He his prominent brow lifted as he took ahold of her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe them away. She sniffed and let out a small laugh as she looked up at him. She was beginning to realize that her crying wasn't a weakness to him at all, he just didn't like seeing her upset because it seemed to have an emotional effect on him as well and it was his own emotions that he viewed as a weakness. Linake pulled back and looked back over at her friend as the Head Captain wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"Go." Kenpachi encouraged her.

Linake nodded to him before she left his side and walked over to her friend. Amaya turned and met Linake's gaze and she smiled. She paused and handed her newly manifested zanpakuto over to Sosuke and he accepted the duty of holding it for her as she stepped close to Linake and the two women pulled each other into a tight embrace.

"I never want to go through something this scary ever again." Linake admitted.

Amaya laughed softly before she replied.

"I know what you mean. Thank you for supporting me anyway."

"I'll always support you, no matter what it is I will always have you're back." Linake stated.

Amaya felt the sting of emotional tears burning her eyes and she didn't try to fight them, she was just too happy not to let them fall, She had everything she could have ever asked for in life even if it had turned out to be a bizarre twist of events for her she wouldn't change it for the world. She no longer felt like she had to fit the mold of other humans or hide her differences from anyone anymore. She had found her place and it was here within the Soul Society with Linake the other Soul Reapers and Her immortal man.


	30. Stolen Kisses: Part 30

The excitement of Amaya's powers being awakened had died down after a couple days and everything seemed to go back to business as usual with two major changes. Neither Amaya nor Linake were working in the Squad 4 Medical Unit anymore. After the celebration dinner that the Head Captain had organized for Amaya everyone pretty much scattered after taking their fill of food and alcohol. Linake knew what her future had in store for her but the next day a Captain's meeting had been held in order to discuss were to put Amaya now that she was in fact a Substitute Soul Reaper. The room had fallen silent from shock when the Captain of Squad 2 had stepped forward and requested that Amaya Mori be placed in her Squad. The Head captain had laughed at first thinking that SoiFon must have finally found a sense of humor but when the petite Captain glared back at Shunsui he realized she was being serious. Amaya and Linake had both looked over at her completely dumbfounded when The Captain continued speaking.

"With the abilities that she possesses it would be a waste not to have her join Squad 2. She has the ability to read thoughts and because of that she will be proficient at keeping herself hidden from an enemy. All she needs is to learn Shunpo and be trained in stealth combat and that makes her an Ideal candidate for my Squad." She explained.

The room kept silent for several minutes until The Head Captain turned his bewildered gaze to Amaya and asked her if she accepted the Squad 2 Captains offer and with two words Amaya found her Squad.

"I Do." She had replied with a smile.

* * *

Linake felt like her lungs were about to explode as she pushed herself to keep up with the men. Kenpachi hadn't been exaggerating when he had told her she would be training with his Squad. He had informed her after a quick breakfast that she was to get dressed and line up with the rest of his men outside. She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't joking so she had quickly dressed and joined them. She had been given some looks and a couple of the lower seated officers had actually started to laugh at her, which made her even more determined to keep up with them now as Kenpachi and Ikkaku lead them on a two mile run.

She hated to admit it but her body was still a bit out of shape when it came to the vigorous exercise and she quickly learned that she had a lot of catching up to do when she found herself dead last. She berated herself for spending so many hours perched on rooftops looking through a telescope. She could see the way Kenpachi kept turning around and looking at where she was and every time his body turned and she seen his light green scowl she felt as if he were reprimanding her for being such a puny weakling and she would push herself to go faster even though her heart rate was pounding and her lungs felt like they were burning. She fought against the pain as she trudged forward and managed to pass one of the other men and she smiled when she seen his bewildered expression because he had been one of the assholes who had laughed at her.

She had thought about invoking the air element in order to help her but she shoved the thought away because even she considered that cheating. She knew that Squad 11 was a hand to hand one on one combat squad and they prided themselves on that motto, which meant she would have to acclimate to that mentality as well if she really stood a chance of making Kenpachi proud of her. Just once, she wanted her lover to look down at her with pride in his gaze. She was thankful that she had managed to keep going for as long as she had and she was overjoyed when she seen the Squad 11 barracks coming up on the horizon that meant the two miles would be over soon and that gave her enough encouragement to push herself even harder as she increased her speed and joined the lower ranked officers in the middle of the ignored them as she kept her focus on the buildings coming closer into view, all she had to do was make it to the porch of the barracks and it would be over she told herself. She wiped the sweat away from her eyes as it started to drip down and sting her eyes. The barracks came closer and closer to her finally allowing her to slow her speed and she dropped down to her hands and knees in front of the wooden porch as her exertion took over.

She felt the rumble of nausea creeping up and even though she tried to hold it back as she noticed Kenpachi walking up to her she turned her head away from him and aimed for the bushes as she lost the battle and ended up losing her breakfast. The intensity of the workout mixed with her poor endurance was what caused it, she knew that much and she found herself wishing she had the ability to manifest a fucking Gatorade. Her body finished its purging and she felt Kenpachi's hand press against her back as she fought to catch her breath. She forced her head up and seen him hunched down next to her and felt his strong hand as it rubbed up and down her back, she had worried that he would just end up treating her like one of his Squad Members but now that she heard the laughs and seen the sarcastic looks, she kind of wanted to be able to blend into the background a little more.

"Stop." She demanded him.

His brow lifted at her command and he stilled his hand.

"You wouldn't do this for anyone else on the Squad, So don't do it for me." She protested as she continued to calm her breathing.

"Tch. Is that what you really want, to be treated just like one of my men?" He asked.

Linake closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to be…

"I didn't want to be on this Squad to begin with, they're already laughing at me like I'm some kind of joke." She countered.

"Then prove them wrong." He growled as he stood up and walked away from her leaving her on her own as she had requested.

She pushed her shaking body up from the dirt covered ground and dusted herself off as she heard him address the Squad.

"You have ten minutes, then it's time for drills." He yelled.

Linake's shoulders slumped and she knew she looked like she was pouting, but she didn't care as she drug her feet forward and helped herself to a cup of water from the tray that was laying on the wooden porch so she wouldn't get dehydrated.

She sipped the water slowly as she took in her surroundings. Some of the men seemed to be intrigued by her and others seemed upset about her being given a seated position, she knew that being given a high ranked seat was something Soul Reapers competed for, especially the men in Squad 11. Linake couldn't help but wonder if the animosity she felt was because she was a woman or maybe it was because she was a Human Woman. She finished the small cup of water and sat her dirty cup on another tray and was about to make her way inside the practice room when she heard one of the men make a comment about her.

"I bet the only reason she's 6th seat is because the Captain likes it when she spreads her legs."

Linake felt the rush of adrenaline as his smart comment about her rang back in her ears. She felt her blood run hot instantly at the bastards gull to even think let alone say something like that out loud. She turned her body and faced the direction she heard the comment come from.

"Which one of you just said that?!" She demanded.

The group of four men looked up at her with cocky smirks that soon changed too wide eyes as they took in her appearance.

It seemed it wasn't just a rush of hot anger that had enveloped her, her body was covered in flames as she stared down the four men with infuriated eyes.

"Shit!" One of the men cursed as he lifted his hand and pointed to the man standing in the middle of the group.

The other three men backed away as she approached them and she seen the look of regret in the guilty man's eyes as she closed the distance between them she reached her hand back and was just about to punch him when she heard Kenpachi's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" He barked.

Linake hesitated as she heard his commanding voice and felt his presence as he walked up behind her. She knew the only reason he hadn't touched her was because she was surrounded by the Element of Fire. She wasn't going to tell him the comment she overheard because she knew that the man would suffer far more than just a punch to the face by the Captain. She forced herself to back away from the loudmouth moron and pulled her flames back inside her body.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle this on my own." She replied as she tried to turn and walk away but now that she had pulled her flames back Kenpachi gripped her by the bicep in order to keep her from walking away.

"Tell me." He demanded.

She lifted her chin and met his gaze.

"He made a comment, that's all." She replied.

Kenpachi turned his gaze to the lower ranked Soul Reaper and without even being given any more of an explanation she watched as he lifted his right leg and forcefully kicked the man square in the chest sending him flying backward. She heard the crunch of his bones as they instantly broke from the impact and watched as the man landed with a thud and howled from the intense pain that had just filled his entire body.

"Anyone else wanna talk shit?" He asked the group of men.

One by one they all shook their heads after seeing his show of dominance.

Linake stared up at him as her agitation intensified. How was she supposed to prove to them she was capable of defending herself if the man was just going to fight her battles for her?

"I didn't need you to do that." She stated.

Kenpachi turned and faced her as his brow tightened with his own agitation.

"You're trying my patience, woman." He growled as he walked away from her.

She stared at his back as the giant man walked away from her. She was trying his patients? The man was a walking contradiction she thought to herself as she rushed after him intending to tell him just what she thought of him.


	31. Stolen Kisses: Part 31

Linake scurried up behind the Squad 11 Captain intending to give him a piece of her mind when he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. She stopped and looked up at his face as she glared at him.

"Whatever you have to say to me can wait till after I'm done training my men." he growled.

She knew that he was giving her a warning and she realized that she was in fact making a scene out of the situation. She turned her gaze away from him and decided not to embarrass herself any further, her presence within the Squad today had already been enough of a nuisance to him.

"I'll go back to Squad 4. It's probably where I belong anyways." she turned around and started to walk in the direction of her old Squad.

Her eyes widened as she felt him grip her by the upper arm and start to pull her in the direction of his Captains Quarters. She looked up at him and seen by the expression on his face that he really was aggravated with her and for the life of her she didn't understand what she had done so wrong, she had tried to keep up with them she'd even made herself sick doing it and how was it her fault that his men didn't respect her? She followed his long strides quickly up the steps to his room, his grip was firm on her arm but he wasn't hurting her she knew no matter how much she angered or frustrated him he would never hurt her. She slid the door to his room open and guided her inside then shoved it back closed.

"Why are you here, Linake?" He asked her.

Her lips parted as she looked up and met his serious expression.

"I was brought here, you know that." She replied.

He let out a deep growl from the back of his throat.

"You need to make up your mind, Woman." He countered.

Her confusion grew as she took in his words.

"What are you even talking about?" She asked.

"Tch. Don't play dumb with me, You're scared shitless of the powers you have and you don't even want to become a Substitute Soul Reaper, Hell, I don't think you even want to be here." He challenged.

Linake felt the familiar sting in her chest and she dropped her head in shame as she finally understood what he had been trying to do this whole time. It wasn't just that he wanted to make her stronger, he was trying to give her a place to belong.

"I am scared of changing. I've never been much of a fighter." She admitted.

Kenpachi ran his hand down her face and gripped her chin turning her head up to face him.

"Another war could break out here at any time and I don't wanna have to worry about you that is why I put you on my Squad." He admitted.

Linake's eyes widened at his admission.

"Why did you fight that battle for me then?" She asked referring to the other Squad Member.

"I am the Captain of this Squad. I would have kicked him in the chest for talkin' shit, regardless of who it was about." He answered.

Linake felt her face flush as she realized the kick to the man's chest hadn't actually been what she thought. He had treated it just as she had asked him too as if it had been nothing more than the Alpha male settling an argument between two of the lower members of the pack.

"I need to get back out there and you need to think about what you really want." he continued as he stepped forward and slid his door back open.

"Kenpachi!" She called out to him but he just kept walking.

She found herself feeling pretty low as she watched him walk away from her and even though a part of her wanted to run back after him she chose not to make it worse. She was starting to understand so much more. The conversation they had shared that night while eating in bed he had asked her if she missed her world and now she knew for sure that he was holding back just like she was and for the first time she didn't have to wonder about whether or not he loved her he may not have said the words, but he'd pretty much just told her in his own way. Linake turned and sat in the wooden chair that belonged to her rough Captain not even bothering to close the door. He wanted her to make up her mind and figure out what it was she wanted, she had already made up her mind a long time ago when it came to what she wanted...the answer to that question was simple...She wanted him.

* * *

Amaya stood in the courtyard that belonged to Squad 2. Sosuke had been moved back into his cell without complaint and Amaya had gone with him. She had decided since she was now an honorary member of the Squad she may as well just stay with him during the night. He had been granted permission by the Head Captain to leave the cell during the day as long as a Captain was present during those times. Amaya didn't want to get her hopes up but a part of her felt like they were finally able to see the being he had become and leave the man he once was behind in the past.

Sosuke smiled down at her as he spoke inside her mind.

"Shunpo is a relatively easy skill to grasp once you can understand its principals. Concentrate on your Spiritual Pressure, the very energy that surrounds you and envision it moving you to a certain destination at the speed of light. You won't be as fast as light travels but envisioning yourself beyond what you can achieve will help you move faster than just picturing a high speed." He instructed.

She nodded as she took his instructions to heart and closed her eyes, she concentrated on her own Reiatsu envisioning the pearly white color that surrounded her body she willed the energy to push her forward as she envisioned a wind traveling at the speed of light pushing her forward. Her body seemed to flash forward instantly pushing her forward a couple feet away from him. Her excitement of being able to do it on her first try got the better of her and at the end she ended up getting a little tripped up and fell down on the thick grass under her feet but she just laughed. Sosuke flash stepped next to her and smiled as he leaned down and held out his hand to her.

"Very good, now you just have to work on sticking your landings." He joked with her as he helped her up.

The Captain of Squad 2 watched the couple closely as she stood on the porch facing the small courtyard. She had to admit she was actually somewhat impressed with the young woman. It seemed whatever techniques Aizen was teaching her seemed to be working which lead her to believe she had made the right decision when offering the woman a place in her Squad and even though she felt a bit chafed she had agreed with the Head Captain when he had first come up with the idea to allow Sosuke Aizen out of the Maggots Nest during the days while she trained. Soifon still had her doubts about the man but from what she could see he wasn't the same person she once had a grudge against.

"Hey Captain Soifon. How's the new additions training coming along?" Shunsui called out as he appeared next to her as if her thoughts of the man had conjured him.

"She seems to be doing well. I think she will make a good addition to the Squad. Her combat training will need some work from what I have seen, she hesitates to hit back but even still she has enough resolve even more then Linake I would say." Soifon answered.

"That's great news, but don't go writing Linake off, that flower hasn't finished blooming yet." The Head Captain replied with a smile.

"Are you sure she's really Squad 11 material?" Soifon countered.

"That's up to Captain Zaraki to decide, it's his Squad but don't forget she was able to hold him off for a good while, I think she will come into her own once the two of them can come to an understanding." He replied.

"What understanding?" She asked.

Shunsui turned and smiled at the petite Captain of Squad 2 before he answered her.

"The two of them are too busy beating around the bush right now for Linake to really make any progress, the only two people who seem to wonder about them being in love is the two of them. Once they come to that realization I have a feeling we will be in for a treat. Linake will come into her own once she sees that Captain Zaraki really does love her." He replied.

Soifon rolled her eyes.

"She would have to be blind not to notice how he feels." She stated.

"Aw come on now cut her some slack, she's new to this world, she doesn't know Zaraki the way we do. We can see it, she can't yet and he's just too damn stubborn." He replied as he turned his head and smiled as he seen Amaya practicing her Shunpo skills.

The Squad 2 captain's lips lifted into a slight grin. She had to admit it had been rather entertaining seeing the Squad 11 Captain react to the woman and deep down she hoped the Head Captain was right about her coming into her own at some point. She knew just as well as anyone that the Soul Society would greatly benefit from having the two women's abilities if another war where to ever start.


	32. Stolen Kisses: Part 32

With the drills out of the way Kenpachi's mind was fixated on one thing, Linake. He knew he had been a bit harsh on her earlier in the day but he couldn't hold back anymore. The woman really was trying his patients with her meek attitude and her apprehension to using and honing her abilities had lead him to his own conclusions and he had let some of the emotions that plagued him out in the open between them. He needed to know before they went any farther if the woman really intended to stay in his world. He'd been filled with a restlessness that didn't seem to want to let up. He'd been trying to show the woman that he wanted her but he kept wondering if he was doing it right and he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to still be holding something back from him.

He climbed the stairs to his Captains quarters intending to get to the bottom of it but when he walked inside he was greeted to an empty room. He sighed as he realized the woman had taken off somewhere while he was busy leading the drills she was supposed to be a part of. He turned and stepped back out onto the small porch outside of his room and wondered where she would have ran off too. He figured he would start with the Squad 4 Medical Unit as he walked back down the steps.

"Captain Zaraki." He heard his 3rd seat call out to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"She went to go see Rukia. She pulled me aside a couple hours ago and told me to let you know." Yumichika answered.

"When did she do that? I didn't see her come in." He replied.

'You were in the middle of sparing with one of the men and she didn't stay long." His 3rd seat explained.

Zaraki nodded to him before he changed direction for the Squad 13 barracks.

It was well past four in the afternoon and most Squads were winding down getting ready to head home for the day and here he was chasing after his woman like some love sick jackass.

He shook his head as he thought about the way the woman knew exactly how to get up under his skin and not just in one way, but many. He didn't even know the first thing about what being in love felt like, but he figured he was getting a first class education from her. He couldn't deny that seeing the woman break down and cry the other day had affected him. Seeing her like that had sent his emotions on over drive and all he could think to do was hold her even though he'd wanted to tell her to stop he knew that it wouldn't have been that simple so he'd dealt with the pinching sensation in his chest the whole time he'd held her.

It wasn't like he'd never seen anyone cry before or that he didn't understand what was making her upset he had had his fair share of sorrow and pain over the years he just chose not to dwell on it. His thoughts couldn't help but bring up the past sometimes no matter how much he wished he could just keep it buried. He'd even looked over at Linake and wondered if Yachiru would have liked the woman too. It had been so many years since the little one had disappeared back into his zanpakuto. He raised his left hand and gripped the hilt of the sword he wore tucked under the band of his Shihakusho.

"You'll always have my back, right brat?" He spoke out loud as he turned and climbed up the stairs that belonged to the Squad 13 barracks and began to search for the woman who had stolen more than just a kiss, it seemed she had managed to steal his heart as well.

* * *

Renji looked up from his wife's desk as he heard the heavy sigh coming from the hallway and he grinned as he seen the Squad 11 Captain filling the doorway to Rukia's office.

"Hey Captain Zaraki. If you're looking for Linake you missed her, she went with Rukia to go pick up Ichika." Renji explained.

"So she's on her way to Byakuya's?" Kenpachi asked knowing that the little girl stayed in the Kuchiki manor with her babysitter during the day.

"They should actually be heading back this way they left about twenty minutes ago." He replied.

Kenpachi walked into the room and took a seat in a chair in front of Rukia's desk.

"I'll wait then." He replied to the Squad 6 Lieutenant.

Renji couldn't help but notice the tension that flowed from the Squad 11 Captain as he sat down in front of him. He'd also seen the poor state Lianke had been in when she'd arrive a couple hours before in order to talk to Rukia. He understood that Zaraki wasn't the type of man who liked emotional situations and would usually go out of his way to try and avoid them. He also knew all too well how it felt to be in love with a woman and how the emotions could mess with a man's head. Hell, it had taken him years to confess his own feelings to Rukia.

"It's not easy is it?" Renji commented knowing that he should leave well enough alone, but decided he was going to try and give The squad 11 Captain a little bit of a push in the right direction, whether he wanted it or not.

"What are you talking about, Renji?" He heard the large man reply.

"Loving a woman, it's never easy." Renji replied preparing himself for the Captains denial.

Renji leaned back in the chair he was using and kept his gaze on Kenpachi's face. He was always good with the poker face, you never knew for sure what the man was thinking. He felt a slight chill run down his spine as Kenpachi met his gaze and for a second he thought he'd angered The Captain, but was relieved when he heard the man let out a low growl almost as if he were sighing.

"Nothing about that woman is easy." Kenpachi countered.

Renji chuckled as he took in The Captain's frustrated expression.

"I might be crossing the line here, but, have you told her how you feel?" He asked.

"Tch. What good would that do me?" Kenpachi countered.

Renji shook his head as he realized the poor man sitting in front of him really didn't have the slightest clue.

"If you're worried about her not feeling the same, I can assure you she loves you back." Renji continued.

Kenpachi narrowed his gaze at his former subordinate.

"Funny. She hasn't said anything about it too me." He growled.

Renji leaned forward in his chair and decided to give the thick headed man one final push.

"Admitting that you love her is not a weakness, Captain Zaraki. She's waiting for you to say something and the longer you keep her guessing the more insecure she's going to become." Renji replied.

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side as he studied Renji's expression and allowed the man's advice to sink in. He wondered to himself if it was really that simple. Was her hesitation to go forward really because he hadn't told her that he loved her? Kenpachi felt his stomach clinch a little at the thought of admitting his feelings to the woman. He wasn't very good at all the mushy touchy feely bullshit that other men seemed to be at ease with, but he guessed if anyone knew how it felt to love a woman it would be Renji and if he were being completely honest with himself he did want to see Linake happy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kenpachi replied to the man sitting across from him.

Renji grinned at his former Captain feeling that he may have accomplished his goal but only time would tell if the stubborn man would actually heed his advice.


	33. Stolen Kisses: Part 33

Rukia smiled as she watched her daughter being carted around piggyback by Linake. The woman always seemed to brighten when Ichika came around her and she was always willing to humor the little girl like she was now. Ichika had hopped up on Linake's back the minute she had seen her and now the woman was running at full speed in the direction of the Squad 13 barracks. She heard her daughter's high pitched squealing laughter as Linake spun them in a circle before stopping just outside the building. Ichika hopped down from her back and looked up at her as she grabbed a hold of the woman's hands with excitement.

"Swing me in the air again!" Ichika demanded.

Linake laughed.

"You like that huh?" She asked as she tightened her grip on the small little girl's hands. She had taken after her mother when it came to her build and even though she was 10 years old she looked younger.

Linake stepped back a little keeping a hold of Ichika's hands and they both started to run in a circle together.

Rukia caught up to the two and stopped to watch as they got enough momentum behind them and Linake raised Ichika from the ground and continued to spin her body in a circle making her giggle like crazy as the exhilaration of being swung by her arms thrilled her. Linake pulled the element of Air forward and as it surrounded the two it created a wind like vortex under them giving the little girl the sensation of being able to fly.

"I don't know how she does that without getting dizzy." Renji laughed.

Rukia looked up seeing her Husband and Captain Zaraki step out onto the porch and she couldn't help but notice the Squad 11 Captain's expression as he noticed the pair playing together, she could see emotion in his green gaze but she couldn't place it.

"I'm guessing she is using one of her abilities." Rukia replied to her husband as he walked down the stairs and stood by her side.

Linake could hear the over excited way Ichika was laughing as the wind she had created swirled around them but she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer, not with having over exerted herself earlier that morning. It had taken almost an hour of absorbing the suns energy to get her feeling right again. The vortex of wind underneath them dissipated as Linake stopped using her ability and she slowed herself down to a stop as Ichika's tiny feet came back to the ground. Ichika smiled up at her with a bright red face.

"That is so much fun!" Ichika all but yelled.

Linake laughed as the little girl looked over to where her parents were and her eyes filled with more excitement as she pulled her hands out of Linake's and started running. Linake turned and realized what had the little girl running when she seen Kenpachi standing on the porch.

"Captain Zaraki!" Ichika yelled as she rushed up the stairs.

Linake's lips parted as she seen Kenpachi smile down at the little girl as she lifted up the sleeve to her Shihakusho and seemed to be flexing her puny arm for him. She watched as Kenpachi hunched down in front of her and placed his huge hand around the little girls arm like he was measuring her strength and even though she couldn't hear what he had said to her she could see that it made Ichika happy and she realized she was seeing some form of ritual the two of them shared and it made her chest tighten a little seeing him humor the little girl so effortlessly.

"Come on, Ichika. It's time to head home." Renji called out to his daughter.

She looked over at her father and nodded as she hopped down the steps and ran over to her parents taking her mother's hand in hers.

"Have a good night Captain Zaraki." Renji called out.

As the couple and their daughter passed her by she couldn't help but notice the wink Renji gave her as she heard Rukia tell her they would see her later.

"Goodnight!" Lianke replied.

Kenpachi walked down the steps and her stomach did a mini flip as she seen him make his way over to her. She dropped her gaze to the ground and wondered if he was still upset with her, she had made a grade A ass out of herself and she wasn't going to deny it. She had also run off without letting him know personally, but at least she had given him the message threw Yumichika.

"You make a decision yet?" She heard him ask.

She should have known he wasn't going to beat around the bush, that wasn't something he would do. She lifted her head and met his gaze as he started down at her. She couldn't see anything about how he was feeling from the look on his face and she found herself wishing he was a little easier to read.

"I never needed to make one, Kenpachi. It is true that I was homesick in the beginning and I'm sorry that I make you feel like I don't want to be here, but it's really not true." She countered.

"Then why do you hesitate? You could be stronger than half of the men you ran with today but you keep holding yourself back, I don't get it." He replied.

Linake half-laughed.

"I lack confidence in myself, you should know that by now." She replied.

" Tch. That's a fucking understatement. What the hell do you think I've been trying to do, Woman?" He asked.

Linake sighed as she continued to look up at him.

"I know. I just realized that you've been trying to give me a place to belong. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that." She replied.

"You gonna give this you're all now?" He asked.

Linake nodded as her lips lifted into a small smile.

"Since you decided to skip out on the drills today, I think you could use some one on one training." He grinned as he took a hold of her hand and started to lead her back in the direction of Squad 11's barracks.

"You want me to spar with you?" She asked.

He looked down at her as they both continued to walk.

"Why not? If you can get strong enough to knock me down, then I know you can at least take out a hollow on your own." He replied.

Linake shook her head at the thought of ever being able to knock the giant man down. He was pretty much a wall of solid hostile muscle she didn't think she would ever stand a chance.

"I won't to use my Zanpakuto. Will go one on one without any weapons." He informed her.

Linake snorted at him.

After seeing the way he kicked the shit out of the lower ranked officer she knew she would still have her work cut out for her.

"You fought me once for real, Woman. This shouldn't be that hard for you." He reminded her as they walked in silence for a while and she thought about it.

She knew is words were true, she had tried to fight him for real and she still had the scar on her left shoulder as a reminder of what happens when she allowed herself to get too confident, but maybe she was looking at this whole situation the wrong way, yes she had lost to him but she was still alive, something not many people could say when faced with an opponent like him whether he had held back or not wasn't really a factor, the blows he had rained down on her could have killed some of the lower ranked men in his squad, yet she had been able to hold her own even if it had been short lived. She smiled as she remembered that he hadn't come out of the fight unscathed either. His lips just hadn't scared from the burns she had inflicted and she was happy they hadn't. She could see some of the men from earlier still standing around the practice area as they came up to the wooden porch of the Squad 11 barracks, some of them even had wooden swords and had taken it upon themselves to keep training without their Captain's order. Some seemed to be content with sitting down sipping on a jug of sake.

"You want these men to respect you? Then fight me like you did that night Linake, think about whatever you have too to get yourself to that state and come at me hard." Kenpachi demanded as he climbed the steps to the practice room while he continued to guide her by the grip he had on her hand.

He let go when they reached the doorway and they both stopped and removed their Sandals, he also took of his socks so that he would have better grip on the hardwood floors. He stepped inside the practice room and pulled his sheathed zanpakuto from the band at his waist and leaned it against the wall and she followed him inside. She watched as he shrugged out of his Captain's Haori and placed it on a bench. He pulled at the top of his Shihakusho and removed it tossing it onto the floor. He retired the belt to the bottoms and her mouth went a little dry when he turned his body and faced her. Her memory replayed some of his moves from the night they had fought and her gut told her he would try and go for her left again so she decided instead of just trying to block she would have to be more forward with her strikes. He walked the few steps between them and rolled his shoulders.

"Alright, now come at me." He ordered.

Linake could see that a crowd had started to form alongside them, it seemed that many of the men were curious to see what she would be able to accomplish against the Captain.

"Give 'em Hell, Linake!" She heard Ikkaku's rough voice as he encouraged her from the doorway.

She let all of her anxiety out as she changed her stance trying to find an opening, trying to see what kind of an advantage she would have against him. He was taller so maybe she should go for the legs she thought.

"I don't have all night, Woman." He growled as his lips lifted into a slight grin.

Making her decision she pushed herself forward using the Air element to give her a bit of a boost she lifted her right leg intending to make contact with his left thigh but even with her ability she was too slow for him as his large strong hand reached out and closed over her ankle making her balance all of her weight on her left leg. He pushed her leg to the side making her stumble backwards but she managed to stay on her feet.

"I feel ridiculous." She commented as she looked up at him starting to feel unsure of what to do now.

"You look ridiculous. Stop fucking around and really come at me." He growled.

Linake's brow furrowed at his aggressive tone even though she knew he was most likely purposely trying to piss her off in order for her to take it seriously.

She decided to stick to her gut feeling and try and knock him down by going after his legs but this time use her fist as a diversion from her real target. She pulled the Earth Element forward using its ability to harden her skin like last time and give her hit some more might as she aimed for the middle of his chest. He dodged her almost instantly grabbing her by the wrist and twisting her arm back behind her forcing her body to face away from him and she missed the small window she had to kick at him again.

"You keep fighting like this you won't survive very long. Do you remember the fear you felt when that Hollow chased you? Is that what you're going to do for the rest of your days? Are you just going to run?" He goaded her even further as he kept his hand locked on her wrist.

The memory of running for her life back in her own world bombarded her and she remembered how weak she had felt that day as she had run from the masked creature hoping that someone would come and save her. She grit her teeth as she pushed the memories back, that was the old Linake, the one who didn't have any power and she would damned if she was going to continue running.

"No!" She yelled out to him as she switched tactics and forced the bright red flames out from inside her. She knew He had no other option but to let her go or get scorched, it was one thing she knew she had on him.

"Pretty cheap shot, but I'll let it slide…" He commented seeming to see that she was finally seeing things from his view.

"You call it cheap, I call it an advantage." She spat back.

She seen his lips lift into a grin.

"You think a couple burns will really hold me back?" He replied.

Linake knew what he was trying do to, he understood her abilities more than his men, and he knew that her Elemental powers wouldn't be considered the usual squad 11 approach but he still wanted her to utilize whatever she had at her disposal.

He caught her off guard as he rushed forward at an incredible speed and his open palm hit against her stomach forcing her backward. He hadn't hit her with a closed fist but it was still enough to send her staggering back a little. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her and he knew very well what kind of blows she would be able to take but it still pissed her off.

"Better concentrate...once you're on the ground it's all over." He stated.

Linake nodded indicating that she understood what he was saying. Once he got her on the ground the sparing session was finished and if she really wanted to gain respect she needed to put more effort behind her attacks even if she was starting to feel drained. He didn't give her any more time to think as she seen him coming in for another strike at her and this time she noticed his movements a little more and was able to dodge his open hand has it aimed right for her sternum. He was showing her that even though he was taking it easy on her if he had been her real enemy they would always go for fatal blows. She side stepped and brought her right arm up as she turned her body and dug her elbow right into his gut. She didn't put much force behind it because really hurting him wasn't her intention but she knew the son of a bitch was beyond tough enough to take her full force blows.

"Sorry." She whispered right before she used the moment of surprise she had gained by side stepping him and she took her opportunity as she lifted her left fist and it connected with his jaw forcing him to sway in the direction of her blow just a little. Like she thought before the man was like a fucking wall, He'd barley even moved.

The room filled with his laughter as he turned his head and met her gaze and the look she seen in his uncovered green eye made her heart start to pound like crazy and she realized she had just gotten her wish….He was looking at her with pride in his gaze and his laughter was just his way of showing how much fun she was giving him but he wasn't going to be outdone by her by any means and she knew he was about to come at her a little bit harder now and she was almost on empty from the hectic day. She had no choice but to pull the flames back inside her or she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Kenpachi seemed to notice that her stamina was weakening and he used it to his advantage as he reached out with his right hand and gripped ahold of the front of her Shihakusho using it to pull her up into the air her eyes widened as she felt what was coming and even though she tried to use the Air element to keep her back from hitting the ground she didn't have enough strength left so she raised her right hand and made contact with his jaw again but it didn't stop him from succeeding in slamming her down onto her back ending the intense practice session.

"See what you can do when you stop hesitating?" He asked.

His gaze met hers as he leaned over her body. She nodded as he used the grip he still had on her Shihakusho to help her back up too her feet. She held on to him as her fatigue caught up with her just like it always seemed too.

"We need to work on your stamina, it won't do you any good if you pass out in the middle of a battle." He commented as he brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face.

She looked up at him still feeling a bit unsure of just what was happening between them.

"I wanna take you somewhere, can you stay awake long enough?" He asked her.

She smiled before she replied.

"If I can eat first, sure." She answered.

He nodded as he lowered his arm and walked away from her in order to gather his clothes and Zanpakuto. He turned and tilted his head towards the door and she nodded before she made her way over. She noticed that the looks she got from the other members didn't seem to be mocking her anymore.

"Pretty good 6th seat, maybe the two of us could have a go sometime." Ikkaku offered just as her and Kenpachi walked up to the doorway.

Linake half-laughed as she playfully slugged him in his shoulder, she knew he was just trying to be supportive but she would take all the help she could get.

"I'll take that challenge, Lieutenant." She replied right before Kenpachi wrapped his arm around her and guided her back outside into the setting sun.


	34. Stolen Kisses: Part 34

Linake followed as Kenpachi lead her out of his Captains Quarters, he seemed to be acting a little differently after their sparing session and she couldn't place what it was, it almost felt like he was a little anxious. He had told her almost three hours ago that he wanted to take her someplace but her exhaustion had gotten the better of her and even though she had eaten it hadn't seemed to help as much as she hoped. He had decided to take her into the bath again so that the two of them could wash away the day. She almost felt like he was trying to make a clean slate between them now that she had made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. He'd been gentle with her as he helped her bathe and she had felt guilty when she noticed the raw pink skin on his right hand and forearm, he also had a patch on his stomach and some redness to his face from where she had hit him but his skin hadn't blistered from her flames but she had still managed to get past his Spiritual Pressure, yet, he was still using the hand as if nothing had even happened so she had refrained from asking him if it were painful.

Being in the bath with him had seemed to do the trick for her as the hot water melted the stiffness away from her aching body she started to gain some of her energy back and she had also been trying to pull in the energy of the moon to help as well. She couldn't deny that she was curious of where it was he wanted to take her and it was that curiosity and the fact he was being spontaneous that stopped her from just waiting for another time, she didn't want to make him wait because he may decide to change his mind and that was something she didn't want to take the chance of so she had simply stood up from the water and informed him that she was able to go now. The side of his mouth had lifted into a lazy grin as he watched her step out of the tub and grab a towel to dry off with. He'd followed her lead and the two of them had gotten dressed again but he'd decided not to bother putting on his Captain's Haori and he'd left his zanpakuto leaned up against the wall. She watched him now as he slid the door to his room closed and he bent down to slip on his Sandals. She bent down and quickly did the same.

"So where are we going anyway?" she asked trying to see if he would tell her.

She heard him chuckle softly as he stood back up and looked at her.

"You'll see soon enough." He replied as he took a hold of her right hand and laced his fingers with hers. She could definitely sense a change in him now and it was starting to make her heart rate rise a little as anticipation filled her.

The two of them walked in an unfamiliar direction to her and as the minutes passed she noticed that they kept getting closer to the large rock like structure that reminded her of a cliff that stood in the middle of the Soul Society known as the Sokyoku Hill. She had been told when she had first arrived that the area was off limits to her and only certain people were allowed to go up there. She figured out that he had intended to take her up onto the hill when they started walking through one of the most breathtaking groves of trees she had ever seen, they were all bright white in color form their bark down to the leaves and she had to fight the urge to walk up and touch one of them.

"Get on my back." He demanded and her attention was brought back to him.

"Why?" She asked.

He tilted his head and she turned her gaze forward seeing the insanely long staircase that was in front of them. It was carved out of the side of the structure itself in a zigzagging pattern.

"You want to carry me all the way up those?" She asked.

He laughed.

"Yeah. I do." He replied as he pulled her by her hand.

"Now climb up." He ordered.

She let out a sigh as she did what he asked. He used his hand and caught a hold of her foot and boosted her up onto his back, she hooked her legs around his middle and wrapped her arms around his strong wide shoulders and he made his way for the stairs. His breathing didn't even change from the effort of carrying her, it was like she weighed nothing at all to him and it still boggled her mind just how strong the man really was. She had heard many stories about him and some of them even she had found hard to believe, but she was beginning to wonder if they were all in fact accurate?

It was funny to her how the mind would forget valuable information when angry or scared, looking back on it now she had to have had a moment of pure insanity to challenge him the way she had but she didn't regret the decision because she knew that is what had really gotten his full attention. She looked down at the view of the Seireitei as he climbed them up what looked like the last bit of staircase and even though it was well into the night she could still see a couple hints of light in some windows and she found herself feeling a sense of serenity as he climbed up the last step and walked out onto the long flat rock surface of Sokyoku Hill. She knew that this place was considered to be a bit sacred to a lot of the Soul Reapers. Linake unlocked her legs and loosened her grip around his shoulders and allowed her body to slide down his back. Her feet touched the thick hard surface of the stone and she could feel it's energy shoot all the way up to her calves.

"This place has a lot of energy." She commented.

Kenpachi turned his head and looked at her.

"It does?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"Maybe it's just because I'm pretty much surrounded by a massive piece of earth right now but I feel a lot." She replied.

He smiled slightly at her explanation.

"What did you want to show me up here?" She asked him.

His smiled grew into a heart stopping grin as he lifted his hand and pointed his finger in the air. Her gaze followed his arm and her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide as she took in the breathtaking unclouded view of the stars. They were so high up from any light source she could see them vividly like sparkling diamonds in the sky, the only light that was shining on them now was the intimate glow of the moon itself.

"It's so beautiful, but why did you bring me here?" She asked him.

"Isn't this how it's supposed to work? You meet me half way and I meet you?" He replied.

Her lips lifted into a smile as her chest tightened and she fought back the urge to cry again. She wasn't going to put him through that right now.

"Come on." He demanded as he took her hand in his and lead her out into the middle of the hill's structure and her heart almost stopped when she seen a thick blanket and some pillows arranged on the ground.

She turned her head and gaped at him.

"When did you plan this?" She asked.

"I asked Renji to do me a favor." He admitted.

Linake thought back to how the Squad 6 Lieutenant had winked at her as he'd walked passed her and she honestly didn't know how to feel about this kind of gesture from a man like Kenpachi.

"I never pegged you as the romantic type." She teased him.

She heard him laugh and she smiled.

"Shut up, Woman." He replied as he pulled her over to the blanket and the two of them sat down together on the makeshift bed.

She turned her head back up to the starlit sky and found herself wishing she had a telescope again. She could sit up here for hours and just watch and get lost in the beauty. She felt Kenpachi's hand on her ankle as he lifted her leg into his lap and pulled her sandal from her foot and her mind went blank as she watched him do the same with her other sandal. She hadn't expected this from him and she still felt a little confused about what it all meant.

"What happens between us, stays between us." He growled as he pulled her up and positioned her in front of his body, she sat back down between his legs and he leaned back against the stacked pillows behind him and they both turned their eyes up to the sky.

Kenpachi looked up at the night's sky and he guessed it really was kind of pretty the way the stars sparkled although he would never understand her passion from her point of view he was content with watching them with her. The hard part for him hadn't even came yet, all he had to do was say three simple words to her and he didn't even know why the fuck it was so hard for him. His memory repeated the words that the Squad 6 Lieutenant had told him earlier.

"Admitting that you love her is not a weakness, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi let out a sigh as he brought his arms up around Linake and she responded by laying her hands over his forearms. He leaned his face into the side of her neck and pressed a kiss against the sensitive skin before he lifted his head and placed his lips right over her left ear.

"I love you, Linake." He whispered and the tightness in his chest seemed to extend all the way down to his stomach as he waited for her reaction. He felt her hands grip his forearms and heard her shocked intake of breathe.

"What?" She whispered breathlessly.

"You gonna make me say it again, Woman?" He growled into her ear.

He felt her hand pull against his arms as she turned her body to face him.

Linake couldn't believe what he had just whispered to her. All this time she had spent wondering about how he felt about her and in an instant she felt like he had literally given her the moon. She pulled his arms in order to free herself enough to turn and face him and when she met his gaze she could see the vulnerability behind his one uncovered eye. She leaned her body up against his pressing her chest into him as she reached her hands up and cupped the sides of his jaw. She leaned in and covered his lips with hers all the while fighting back her emotions. She wouldn't cry, he would never say it too her again if she cried now. She felt his lips move over hers and for the first time he didn't try and take control of her kiss by deepening it. He was waiting for her she realized as she pulled her lips away from his mouth and she gently pressed small open mouthed kisses up his jawline all the way up to his ear.

"I love you too, Kenpachi." She whispered back.

She felt his long muscled arms tighten around her body as she pulled her face back and met his gaze. She'd never seen him look the way he did in that moment and she still couldn't even give the look in his eye a name but she knew that he was going through something he had never expected. She lifted her left hand and gave in to the urge to uncover his right eye, she wanted to look into both of his eyes. He didn't fight her when she gripped the black and grey eye patch and pulled it away from his face. She felt the familiar strain on her body as his released Spiritual Pressure surrounded her again but she didn't care. He blinked a couple times and his vision came into focus as she stared into his light green eyes.

"What is it, Woman?" His deep voice spoke lowly.

"Will you make love with me without that on?" She asked him.

She watched as his brow tightened.

"Can you handle that?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'll give it a try." He replied.

She leaned in and covered his mouth with hers again, this time he didn't hesitate as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she felt his hand reach up and grip a handful of her loose hair. She pushed her hands inside the top of his Shihakusho and traced a path with her hands all the way down to the tied band that held the bottoms to his lean hips. She found that fighting against his Spiritual Pressure wasn't nearly as tough for her this time and she wondered if it was because now they had nothing else left hidden between them. He pulled his head back and reached his hands up pulling the top of her Shihakusho open revealing her naked chest to him he leaned his head down and she felt his tongue flick out against the sensitive skin of her neck right before his teeth grazed her. She let out a low moan as the man awakened her arousal even more.

She managed to untie his bottoms and he helped her slip them down just enough to expose him. He took a hold of her arm and lifted her up and she followed his lead as she braced herself on his shoulders and stood giving him enough room to pull her bottoms free from her hips he gripped the sides of her panties and she couldn't help but laugh as he tore the fabric in two. He smiled as he looked up at her. She lifted her feet and kicked the bottoms of her Shihakusho away. She was about to sit back down and take him but he pushed her body forward as he leaned back against the pillows and her jaw fell as she realized what he wanted her to do. She followed his guidance as he pulled her body up making her straddle his face and she moaned loudly as his tongue flicked out over the sensitive bud that sent her over the edge. Her knees shook from the intensity as he licked against her heat hungrily. She felt his hands slide down and cup her backside roughly as he growled against her skin.

"Okay!" She moaned trying to tell him she was more than ready but he didn't stop.

'Kenpachi!" she groaned his name as the pleasure he was giving her spread deep inside her body and she felt like he was about to make her come before they'd even gotten started.

She tried to pull her hips back not wanting to come without him inside her but he still wasn't budging.

"I want you inside me, please!" She all but begged him.

He loosened his grip on her and let her slide down his body and she didn't even give him time to prepare as she lowered herself down on him. He clinched his teeth as she took him in and he had to admit seeing her with both eyes made the experience even better for him as he watched her rise and fall above him, he gently thrust up meeting her tempo as his hands dug into her hips. He knew she wanted to go slower than usual and even though he liked it rougher he held himself back for her this time letting her take control over him just this once. She leaned her body down against him and her breasts brushed against his chest as she rocked her body taking him deep and he heard her moan to him.

"I love you, Kenpachi."

He closed his eyes as he heard her say it to him again and even though it was still difficult he replied anyway.

"I love you too, woman." He growled right before she covered his mouth with hers, she could taste herself in his kiss but it only seemed to intensify her arousal as she kept going pushing against his released Spiritual Pressure intent on making this one of the best nights for the two of them as she continued to make love with him under the star filled sky of the Soul Society.


	35. Stolen Kisses: Final Part 35

One Month later:

Ikkaku Madarame sighed impatiently as he stood in front of the main Senkaimon, the doorway that connected the Soul Society to the Human world. It was almost time for the ceremony to start and he was growing impatient waiting for their guests to arrive. His Captain had sent him to be a part of the greeting party and so he'd gone.

"They seem to be cutting this close, they should have taken better note of the time." Ikkaku heard the 6th division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki comment as he too stood and waited.

He felt the tug on his arm and he looked down at his Niece with a soft expression on his face.

"Is Uncle Ichigo going to get here soon?" She asked.

"He should be on his way now." He replied to her ignoring the nickname of Uncle that she had given the other man.

She sighed as if she were feeling frustrated. It seemed the little girl was feeling the same way as the Squad 11 Lieutenant. Rukia and Renji had left for the Human world early that morning in order to escort the Kurosaki family into the Soul Society. While Ichigo didn't need an escort, in order for his wife, Orihime to pass through the gateway some changes would have to be made in order to allow her safe travel and it seemed to be taking them forever. Just as Ikkaku was about to give up his assignment and go in search for his Captain the doors to the Senkaimon opened and he paused as he watched the captain of Squad 13 step out followed by her husband. Ikkaku grinned as he seen the familiar head of orange hair step out of the doors followed by his wife who was holding the couple's eight year old son, Kazui up against her hip. The boy's eyes grew wide as he looked around, it had been quite a while since the couple had made the time to come back and visit the Soul Society.

"Are we late, Captain?" Renji asked Byakuya.

His cool grey gaze turned to his brother-in-law.

"We have about ten minutes to spare, we should head for Squad 1." Byakuya answered.

Renji nodded just as Ichigo stepped forward.

"Hey Byakuya, It's been a while, glad to see your looking well." Ichigo greeted the noblemen.

"Hello again, Captain Kuchiki." Orihime's soft sweet voice echoed her husband's less formal greeting.

"Yes. It has been a while." He replied.

"Uncle Ichigo!" Ichika yelled out excitedly as she let go of her actual uncle's hand and ran forward.

Ichigo bent down and swooped the little girl up into his arms and smiled.

"Hey, kid. You look like you've gotten bigger already." He replied.

"We need to get moving, I don't feel like being scolded by my Captain for being late." Ikkaku spoke up as he turned and headed for the Squad 1 courtyard.

"Hello to you too, Ikkaku." Ichigo called out as the group began to follow the impatient Squad 11 Lieutenant's lead.

"Since when does Kenpachi care if he's late?" Ichigo commented as he followed Renji and Rukia.

Renji turned his head and smiled.

"Well one of the members being honored today is from Squad 11." Renji replied.

Ichigo shook his head. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the two women he had heard so much about had Substitute Soul Reaper abilities and to top that off one was with Aizen while the other was with Kenpachi, when Rukia had first told him he had thought it was a bad joke.

"I really can't wait to meet her, I am sure she is a very nice woman." Orihime chimed in.

Renji's smile widened as he thought about how far Linake had come in such a short time.

"She is actually pretty sweet." He replied.

* * *

"Come on Linake! I don't want to be late to our own ceremony." Amaya called out to her friend as she stood on the porch to the Squad 11 Captains sleeping quarters.

"I'm coming!" Linake called back as she grabbed her Zanpakuto that was leaning against the wall and quickly tucked it into the band of her Shihakusho.

A lot had happened to her in the past month, it seemed that the Squad 12 Captain had been right about both of them having Substitute Soul Reaper abilities. The love she felt for Kenpachi and their secret exchange of the words had allowed her to make peace with the possibility and her confidence had risen tremendously, it had only taken three weeks of grueling exercises and her pretty much getting her ass handed to her on a daily basis by Kenpachi, Ikkaku or Yumichika. The three of them had decided to switch out on random days giving her a new opponent every time and with that she had learned how to adapt to different fighting styles and also gained tremendous stamina.

Linake had been in the middle of sparing with Kenpachi when her own Reiatsu had started going crazy and even Kenpachi had paused when he seen the brilliant Green energy surrounding her body. She hadn't felt much of a physical change but when she had felt the presence of something heavy in her right hand and looked down she had been shocked to see herself holding the Onyx hilt of her own Zanpakuto and she had stared down at it for what seemed like forever as she took it in. The blade wasn't like anything she had seen before, while it looked like a normal Zanpakuto in shape and size it seemed her and Amaya's had slight differences. While Amaya's hilt was white, hers was jet black with what looked like a row of imbedded Diamonds that framed the guard and glistened when caught by the light. The Sparing session had been put on hold and Kenpachi had laughed as he walked up to her and reached his hand out and ran his fingers down the side of the blade. She'd looked up at him completely astonished by its sudden appearance. He'd just smiled at her and leaned his body down then pressed his mouth against her parted lips.

Linake stepped out of the open door then closed it behind her as she met the anxious expression of Amaya and she smiled at her friend.

"Are you nervous?" Linake asked as the two women walked down the stairs and started quickly heading in the direction of Squad 1.

"Kind of. Captain Soifon has been working with me for quite some time now and I feel confident that I can go out in the field with the Squad but I really wasn't expecting to get a seat position so soon." She admitted.

"I don't know why the Head Captain felt it was so important to give us a ceremony for this, but I guess it's better to just humor him." Linake replied.

Amaya laughed.

"I think he's just trying to smooth everything out by making this something to celebrate." She countered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The older woman replied.

"Where the hell have you been, Woman?" Linake looked up as she seen Kenpachi and Sosuke walking towards the two of them.

"Sorry, I left my Zanpakuto in the room and I had to come back for it." Linake admitted.

"Come on. Kyoraku is waiting to start now that Renji and Rukia finally made it back." He explained.

The two women hurried forward to their men's sides and together the four of them made their way to Squad 1.

* * *

The courtyard to the Squad 1 barracks was becoming crowded as the lower ranked officers all started to gather with their Lieutenants and Captains. The ceremony wasn't something that was going to take too long and the Head Captain knew that the two women didn't really feel the need to have something like this in their honor but he felt it was a necessary step to insure their acceptance within the Gotei 13. He wanted the two new additions to be accepted and even though he knew that some still felt uneasy about the situation he was hopeful that those who did would eventually see how much of an asset the two Substitute Soul Reapers could be for them.

Kyoraku smiled as he noticed the Captain of Squad 13 and her Husband walking up with the Kurosaki family in tow. It had been too long since he had last seen Ichigo and he looked forward to being able to catch up with him after the ceremony. He sighed as he stood next to the Squad 2 Captain and continued to wait for the two women, He had sent Captain Zaraki and Sosuke out to look for the missing guests of honor when it seemed they had run off someplace.

"A ceremony like this for two seated officers is not something we would normally do, are you sure this is the right step?" Soifon asked him.

Kyoraku looked down at her as the side of his mouth turned into a lazy grin.

"When it comes to these two women nothing has been usual. I think it's a necessary step, that way it's out in the open and everyone knows they are to be considered officers. Would you really want people to go around undermining Amaya after all the hard work she has put in?" He asked.

Soifon met his gaze and he could tell that she was beginning to see the method behind his madness. When it came to the Soul Society it had been going through a constant state of adaptation even back when the former Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto had still been in charge. Kyoraku sighed as his thoughts went to the Old man, he had been made his successor in the middle of one of the most horrific wars the Soul Society had ever been involved in and he had done his best to try and fill the old man's shoes but he had quickly learned that would be an impossible feat so he had set out to do things his own way, still he couldn't help but think about the former Head Captain who had been like a father figure to him for all those years and he hoped that even though his methods may not be within the traditional realm that the old man would have still been proud of him.

"Looks like Captain Zaraki was able to find them." Soifon commented as she turned her attention to her left.

Kyoraku turned and smiled when he seen the two couples walking up from the direction of the Squad 11 barracks. Linake and Amaya hurried forward and Amaya took her spot next to her Captain as Linake and Kenpachi both took their place to the head Captains left. Sosuke kept to the side of the crowd standing next to the Lieutenant of Squad 1. Slowly but surely it seemed that the more people seen him out walking around the less anxious they began to feel and even though certain Captains still chose not to associate with him he didn't take it personally he knew that some bridges couldn't be rebuilt after being set ablaze.

* * *

Ichigo's brows rose as he got his first look at the two Substitute Soul Reapers. The two women were not what he had been expecting and it made him chuckle softly. They were both so small in stature and he still had trouble wrapping his mind around the romantic connections between the two women and their men but even now he noticed the way Kenpachi stood next to the dark haired woman at his side, his stance was one of a man filled with pride and Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy for the crazy bastard.

"Not what you were expecting?" Rukia asked as she looked up at him.

Ichigo shook his head as he continued to smile.

"They're both very pretty and Captain Zaraki looks like he's happy." Orihime commented as she smiled warmly.

Ichigo looked over at his wife and wrapped his arm around her as she stood next to him. His son had been lifted up on Renji's shoulders so that he could get a better look. Ichika had asked her parents if she could go watch closer and the two of them had allowed it as long as she stayed out of the Head Captains way and she had followed her Uncle Byakuya as he made his way over and stood next to the Squad 1 Lieutenant and Sosuke Aizen.

"It's kind of nice seeing Aizen look happy for once." Ichigo commented as he noticed the man standing on the sidelines, his eyes locked on the petite blond who stood next to Soifon.

"He has come a long way, I'll give him that much." Rukia replied.

Ichigo nodded as past memories filled his mind, he knew that if it hadn't been for Sosuke Aizen's help all of the worlds could have ended up being destroyed and even if they had been enemies in the past he was now willing to wipe the slate clean between them.

"Right, Well I guess it's time we get started." Ichigo heard Head Captain Kyoraku state as he turned his attention to the crowd.

"I've organized this ceremony in order to introduce and welcome these two women into the ranks of the Gotei 13. Amaya Mori will you please stand forward." Kyoraku asked.

Ichigo watched as the petite blond woman smiled at the Head Captain warmly and took three steps forward.

" Amaya Mori, with the approval of the Squad 2 Captain I hereby instate you as a seated officer of the Gotei 13, ranked as the 5th seat of Squad 2. Do you pledge here and now in front of these witnesses that you will use any all abilities that you possess in order to protect the Soul Society as a newly appointed officer of the Gotei 13?" The Head Captain asked.

"I do." Amaya's soft voice replied and it made Ichigo smile.

He felt a bit serene watching the young woman.

"You may step back." The Head Captain instructed as he turned his attention to the next woman.

"Linake Ohayashi, please step forward." The Head Captain asked.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the older of the two women and he had to admit she didn't look like Squad 11 material to him, but he also knew that looks could be deceiving sometimes. He seen her smile as she too walked ahead three steps and he couldn't help but notice the way Kenpachi looked at her as she did. Ichigo shook his head as he laughed softly, he couldn't believe it but he knew Kenpachi really was in love with the woman no matter how bizarre it seemed.

Linake Ohayashi, with the approval of the Squad 11 Captain I hereby instate you as a seated officer of the Gotei 13, ranked as the 4th seat of Squad 11. Do you pledge here and now in front of these witnesses that you will use any all abilities that you possess in order to protect the Soul Society as a newly appointed officer of the Gotei 13? He repeated.

"I do." She replied proudly.

Ichigo couldn't stop smiling as he witnessed this new change that had come to the Soul Society. He had been the reason for a lot of changes himself and when looking at the two women he almost felt an instant sense of camaraderie, he wasn't sure if that was because of them having Soul Reaper powers or if he could just sense that the two women were going to bring a lot of their own positive changes. It seemed that they were well on their way making some of them already he thought.

"This concludes the initiation ceremony, I've prepared a celebratory dinner for all squads and guests to enjoy." The Head Captain announced as he smiled softly.

The crowd of lower ranked officers began to head in the direction of the tables that had been set up in the courtyard filled with food and drink and Ichigo shook his head as he thought to himself…and some things will never change.

"We should go try and find a table before they all get filled." Rukia stated referring to the many picnic tables that had been set up along the courtyard.

Ichigo nodded and followed his friend as she led him and his wife to the rows of tables being filled by various squads and as he walked by he smiled and waved as many of the people he hadn't seen in so long called out greetings to him and his family.

* * *

The celebration started to pick up full swing once the giant crowd had all claimed tables and filled their plates with rich food and their cups with sake. Rukia and Renji had managed to push two tables together and the two families had sat down to enjoy their meal as Byakuya appeared with his niece in tow. The little girl was holding her own plate of food that her Uncle had helped her get and the two of them took a seat at the table. Ichigo smiled at the Squad 6 Captain as he took a seat next to Rukia and seemed to be content with eating his meal at the table with them in stoic silence.

"Ichigo." He heard his named being called and he didn't have to turn around to know who was addressing him, he would know that rough deep voice anywhere.

"Hey Kenpachi." He greeted as he turned his body and stood from the table with a smile.

Ichigo's gaze moved to the woman at his side and he extended his hand politely as he introduced himself.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Linake reached her petite hand out and grasped his hand.

"Linake Ohayashi. It's nice to finally meet the man I've heard so much about." She replied.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Nice to meet you." He replied as he turned towards the table.

"That's my wife, Orihime and our son, Kazui." He continued.

Orihime covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a small giggle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Ohayashi." She stated.

Linake half-laughed.

"You can call me, Linake." She replied hoping to make the sweet looking woman more comfortable.

Orihime smiled.

"Hello, Captain Zaraki. It's very nice to see you again." she continued as she too stood up from the table and walked over.

Kenpachi's lips lifted into a slight grin.

"You too." He replied simply.

Orihime turned her head and noticed the other couple that seemed to be keeping their distance from them and she decided she would be the one to greet them first as she turned and walked up to them and extended her hand to Amaya. Kenpachi and Ichigo both turned their gazes and watched as the sweet hearted woman extended her hand happily. Orihime was never one to hold any form of grudges against anyone she would always try and concentrate on the positive side of things.

"I'm Orihime Kurosaki, It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself with a smile.

Amaya looked at her with a look of apprehension on her face. She knew all too well the history that Sosuke had with both Ichigo and Orihime but she wasn't going to be rude. She reached out and took the woman's hand in hers and replied.

"Amaya Mori, It's nice to meet you as well." She replied.

"Hello, Aizen." Orihime greeted as she looked up at the man that had once took her prisoner.

"Orihime." He replied as he tipped his head forward.

"Why don't you all take a seat with us? There is plenty of room." Ichigo offered as his gaze met Aizens.

"I think that would be a great Idea, go fix some plates and join us." Renji spoke up from the table with a grin.

Byakuya lifted his cool grey eyes and studied the situation but chose not to comment.

"Alright then." Amaya replied as her lips lifted in a smile.

She could hear the thoughts of everyone around them even the squad 6 Captain and she had been pleasantly surprised when the thought of sharing a meal with them hadn't actually sounded insulting to the noblemen.

Linake turned her head up and looked at Kenpachi.

"I'll grab a plate for both of us." She told him and he grinned down at her as he nodded.

Amaya didn't have to speak to know that Sosuke would only want a cup of Tea so she stepped forward and joined Linake and the two women made their way to the tables of food.

Orihime and Ichigo retook their seats at the table and the captain of Squad 11 and Sosuke Aizen both found a place for themselves.

"Hey. We thought we'd come and crash the party." The Lieutenant of Squad 11 announced himself as he and Yumichika appeared both holding plates of food.

"Take a seat guys, there's plenty of room." Ichigo replied.

"Here you go Captain." Ikkaku stated as he sat a large jug of sake down on the table.

Kenpachi nodded as his two subordinates joined him on the bench next to the Captain of Squad 6. Aizen had taken a seat on the same side as Ichigo but had left room for Amaya to make a gap between them. The two women returned with plates in hand and Linake sat one down in front of her Captain before taking a seat next to him and her Lieutenant. Amaya sat down a cup of hot Tea for Sosuke as she too took a seat between him and Ichigo and the group of jumbled up Captains, Lieutenants and Substitute Soul Reapers all sat and ate together and quickly the tension was cut as the conversation started between them all and little by little as the sun started to set on the Soul Society the celebration for the two newly appointed Gotei 13 officers continued.

The two human women who had arrived in the Soul Society only months before had managed to build new bridges that had connection to the past but allowed for a positive link to the future and as Lianke sat and listened to Ichigo and Renji banter back and forth like two brothers she found herself feeling happy, she no longer felt lost, she had found her family, her true calling and even though the future was never certain she knew that she would always have the strength of the man she loved to guide her way and the friendship of Amaya to fill her heart with joy and together the two Substitute Soul Reapers would face whatever came their way.

"I'll always have your back." Amaya spoke softly across the table to her friend and the two women shared a knowing smile between them as Amaya replied to her unspoken thoughts.


End file.
